


Of Glitter Bombs and Mood Wings.

by Pathfindr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds (Supernatural), Angst, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker needs some loving, Castiel Has Self-Worth Issues (Supernatural), Cussing, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Topping From the Bottom, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Glitter get absolutely everywhere, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hvac need some loving, M/M, Mates, Mating, Monsters, Mood Wings, Multiple different Fae, Nekomata - Freeform, Robin Good-fellow, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, The Puck - Freeform, Wingfic, elven royalty, mentions of LARPing, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Dean gets hit with a spell meant for Castiel.He is not pleased with this spell for if humans were meant to fly, God or was it Chuck, would have given humans wings.So he is stuck with a pair of Wings on his back.To top it off some god damn fairies ended up in the HVAC system and were making a massive mess throughout the bunker.Now they have to figure out how to reverse the spell which gave him wings. And oh yes clean up the bunker.And why was Cass looking at him like that?Oh What the hell? They changed color too?SON OF A BITCH!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 50
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first foray into a more pure SPN forum. I have a couple in mind for another series I'm doing but this one was done mostly for fun from a prompt.

The bunker sensed something was wrong in the early mist of the morning. The sun had not yet risen, leaving the landscape in the throes of midnight bliss for a few more hours. Through one of the few concrete vents the menaces crawled within its boundaries. The bunker, sensing the malice spite directed towards its wards, activated its self defense protocols programmed into it so long ago. Quickly scanning the creatures who had invaded its domain, it sent the proper signals to the relevant machines buried in its depths to take care of the issue. The vents closed down the instant it sensed all the evil spirits had entered, keeping them contained. Then the second signal was sent, activating the furnaces all six of them to maximum temperature, which would rival Hawaii’s Kilauea six times over, some would say. The third was the fans to blow the super heated air through the vents quickly, overheating the creatures who could not escape the vents thanks to them being closed with cold iron. With screams of rage and curses of revenge the beings exploded into giant balls of rainbow colored dust. 

Once the bunker sensed all the intruders were deceased and no longer a threat to its charges, it powered down most the heating systems leaving just two still active. It would take hours to cool, for the systems had to make sure every particle of enemy was in fact a particle. It would be highly uncomfortable for the hours of heat the bunker would be in, but it was a better alternative to being dead. It was now time to engage the humidity system to ensure certain resources found all through the building were also preserved as some should not be exposed to extreme heat for long or at all.

All those who called the bunker home would be waking up in a state they had not anticipated.

It could live with that.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean woke that morning and instantly knew something wasn’t right. For starters he sneezed three times and out came sparkles of rainbow colored glitter. It shot everywhere, reflected the entire color prism to be found in nature. Rose gold reds, forest fir tree greens, still water crystal clear blues, even the colors of raw power, such as snow white the color of mountain peaks. Scanning his room, his green eyes picked up how every single surface of it was covered in glitter. His desk, his chair, the dresser, dear god even his boots were covered in a good quarter of an inch of sparkly stuff. Looking down at his arms, he grimaced as he found himself being bathed in the glimmering dust motes and knew he was going to need to take a shower at some point. 

But taking a shower could wait, instead what was more important was trying to figure out why there was glitter everywhere to start with.

Wiping his nose, snorting as he not only shoved more glitter up it, but it caused him to sneeze once more, expelling even more glitter, he wiped his hand on his sheet. Rising he headed over to his dresser, pulling out his favorite dark navy blue jeans, his black Metallica concert shirt, and an evergreen colored flannel, throwing them on quickly. Dean then grabbed his boots and shoved his feet inside, rolling his eyes at the plume of colored sparkly dust which flew up.

“Sweet fucking Jesus what the hell is happening around here?” Dean snarled to himself, not failing to noticed the huge amounts of shiny motes of light dancing around him as he moved. He was disturbing everything and he knew it was going to be a bitch to clean later. Once glitter invaded, it was nearly impossible to remove.

Grabbing his gun, he made sure it was loaded before tucking it into his back holster. Scanning the room, sneezing at least two more times, which helped not all, he went to the door to find out what the hell happened last night.

Opening the door, he was blasted with insanely massive amounts of heat and humidity, causing him to start sweating like a waterfall. Instantly his clothes were drenched, salt soaked water dripping from the corners. Growling as he ripped his flannel and shirt off, dropping them in the hamper, snarling as he watched the glitter soak into the material.

“God damn it, I’m never getting that shit out.” He wished he could strip out of his jeans but even he knew better then to walk around the bunker in his underwear. Not if weird shit was going on like it was now. Making sure his gun was still secure in his waist, he ignored how the weight caused his AC/DC boxer top to peak out. He stepped once more out into the hallway, crinkling his nose at the glitter covered floor. His boots didn’t help the matter any as they stirred up more of the annoying stuff.

His first stop was the library, searching for his brother and Rowena who he was sure had something to do with this latest problem. No doubt they had done something and it would fall to him to have to clean it up. Sammy wouldn’t, or at least he wouldn’t without unholy amounts of bitching and moaning. But god damn it he hadn’t caused the shit to show up, why should he have to clean it? 

Arriving at the library, he found it empty. Now he wasn’t completely surprised by this, they could be in a couple different locations. But the library was normally where people ended up to research weird shit. So if they were not in the library, where could they be. As he looked around trying to decide which room to look in next, he noticed two large, cracked and crooked black feathers, half buried in glitter, strewn on the floor. “What the hell are these? Don’t tell me Sammy went and summoned a Roc or something. Course it would be like him to more than likely summon a Harpy. Oh wait Rowena is here, maybe not.” His irritation at the situation growing at the lack of answers or people to demand answers from.

Picking the broken feathers up, he gripped them lightly in his left hand, raising them to eye level to get a better look at them. “Wait these look like Cass’s feathers. Oh fuck no! They better not be doing anything to Cass.” But he knew they were, he just knew it and Castiel being the perpetual eager to please Angel would let them. It was his job to keep the man safe and out of the clutches of certain witches who liked to experiment. Evidently his brother was falling under her trap and he would be speaking to Sam about taking advantage of Cass, very quickly.

Striding out of the room, gripping the feathers tighter in annoyance, he waded through the shag carpet like levels of glitter dust. “Seriously where the hell are those three, when I get through with them…” He kicked out at a slightly thicker clump of glitter without thinking about it. It rewarded him for his efforts by exploding all around him. Covering his still sweat drenched body in a rainbow hue of sparkly micro confetti. “GOD DAMN IT!”

Shaking his head, blinking glimmering particles of dust out of his eyes, he decided to head to the workroom next. It was the most logical place after the library, and also closer to the facilities room. He knew he was going to need to check everything out and start repair work. No way in hell this much crimson, sea green, arctic blue and royal violet glitter was not buried in the ventilation system. He came up to the work room, quickly and wasn’t surprised to hear two familiar voice, speaking to each other. What they were saying he couldn’t make out but it was enough to know where they where. 

Above him, rattling around he could hear the HVAC system groaning to life, making heaving noises indicating to him even more that yep there was dust in the system. Patience starting to wane, he wrenched open the door to the workroom stopping in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Multiple things happened at once.

One. He noticed Cass sitting in a chair, tied down with angel cuffs and looking disgruntled yet hopeful too.

Two. Rowena standing in front of Cass, Sammy behind her, facing the door Dean was standing in the middle of, was startled completely at the door slamming into the wall.

Three. Rowena changing the aim of whatever spell they were casting on Castiel instead heading directly towards him.

Four. Dean felt the impact of the spell on his chest, even as he felt the impact of the wall behind him as the electric colored light of the casting knocked him into it. Cracking his head hard enough for everyone to hear, causing brightly lit not glittery stars to swirl in his eyes.

Fifth. The final thing Dean noticed before he slid down the wall was the shock and alarm of his brother and the witch, along with a bareback Castiel looking as best he could over his shoulder at Dean. His own broken and scarred remains of wings dragging on the floor.

No one noticed the HVAC system rattling and heaving before another obnoxious belch of glitter rained down on the elder Winchester.

All they saw was his limp, half naked, brightly glowing body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is less then pleased with his new additions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, got another chapter done. Lots of fluff and stuff in this one. A bit of H/C but not bad. Oh and cussing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Dean came too slowly, head pounded as if a dozen linebackers were taking on the Budweiser Clydesdales, and losing spectacularly, to a roaring excited crowd, all screaming and using trumpets and snare drums. His chest felt like it he had stuck his tongue into a 220v socket, while he was standing on metal shavings swimming in a bucket of dirty tap water. He could smell burnt flesh, or what seemed like burnt flesh floating up towards his nose. It made him want to gag something fierce, while at the same time swear off asparagus, which was fine with him, he didn’t like it that much. His back though was the worst, it felt like he was being stabbed in the shoulders. As if two oak sized branches were trying to burrow deep into his body, digging their tentacle roots into every corner of his very being. They touched every nerve, every bone, every muscle, everything he could think of and the feeling was driving him nuts.

The only good thing he could take away from being hit by one of that redheaded witch’s spell, was that he had never felt his bed feel softer. He was like he was laying on a cushion of ultra light feather down. He loved his memory foam but whatever they had him laying on right now felt a thousand times better. He shimmied his body, feeling the silky smoothness move under him, enjoying the rare soft treat. No doubt when he opened his eyes, it would be some sort of freaky air cushion hovering over the floor.

Still he needed to get up, find out what happened to him, so with a groan he lifted his right arm to rub his eyes. He was very surprised at how much effort it actually cost him to do such a simple thing. Once again he was going to blame Rowena. Really how hard would it be for god knew who, to let him wake up one morning and not feel like shit?

A rustling nearby had him opening his eyes squinting at the blurry image above him. 

“Dean, you awake? Thank god. How are you feeling?” The familiar voice of his brother, was filled with extreme worry.

“Sammy? What the hell happened?” God his head was pounding, just those few words renewed the thundering in his skull. Frankly everything hurt on him, especially his back. Every time he breathed it was like being stabbed. He kept blinking his eyes, trying to focus on just why everything was so bright around him.

Ignoring his question for the moment, Sam helped his brother sit up, placing his hands on his back and shoulder, being as gentle as he could. Dean hissed at the strange feelings, regardless of how gentle his brother was trying to be. He could feel a rippling sensation going all down his spine, along with the strange feeling of something weighing it down. As he moved, whispers of sound reached his ears, all coming from behind him. Shaking his head, finally able to clear his sight for the most part. He was still seeing some bright motes and of course the god damn glitter was still on every surface of his room.

Royal purple, lavender, tangerine, ruby red and so many more colors just clashing with each other. Seriously green should never be seen in that shade or maybe it was ugly gold, also why was there bloody liver glitter? Just looking at it was making him want to hurl. Where it all came from he would really like to know, but for now figuring out what the hell was wrong with his back was more important. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, getting the final bits of crap out of them. Looking up at his brother he could see his face contorted in a weird conglomerate of trepidation, amazement and fascination.

“What?” Dean barked out, trying to figure out what was his problem. Man his back was really starting to bug him.

“Umm Dean…” He couldn’t say anything more, instead he kept looking at Dean.

Dean glaring at his brother, huffed before following his sight line to whatever was behind him. What he saw had him cocking his head in confusion, for all he could see was feathers, many feathers, many feathers which were fluttering. Blinking because he didn’t recall having any type of feathered art on his wall. He was pretty sure if someone had put some up he would have tossed it. He moved his head further to get a better look, only to see the entire collection of feathers move. Stilling, as his mind tried to catch up to what he was seeing, the only thing he could process was the wide variety of yellow feathers he was viewing. Lemon yellow, banana yellow, Canary yellow, both dark and light variations. All he could do, all his mind was allowing him to do, was stare as best he could at what was behind him. 

Then it finally hit him what he was actually looking at, especially as he moved and the feathers moved with him. Eyes bulging, as the idea which had just landed like a Marvel super hero, in his cortex, he jumped up, spinning around to somehow dispute the truth which was fluttering behind him.

Sam reaching out to try and stop his brother, yet not wanting to get to close and ram into his back. “Dean, Dean wait stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” The taller man called out trying to calm the panicking man.

Dean’s mind was gone, the pain still made up of thundering herds of war horses and B-17 bombers, reverberating in his skull in a never ending loop. “SAMMY WHAT THE HELL? SAMMY WHY DO I HAVE WINGS? I HAVE WINGS, WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?” He kept spinning, his wings spreading though centrifugal force, knocking into lamps, the tv and the book case. Pain radiating down the wing arms to his back which screamed at the added stimulation.

Sam couldn’t get near his brother, shocked at his out of character behavior. Sure they saw weird stuff all the time, but wings weren’t that weird to find themselves stuck with. Till he realized what might be causing the problem, which caused him to call out once more to his elder. “Dean just stop, wait, you’ll hurt yourself, we can explain, you just need to stop.”

“WE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?” He hadn’t stopped spinning, adding dizziness to his troubles. All he wanted to do was get away from the feathery appendages. God he felt sick to his stomach, his body screeching at him to stop, yet he couldn’t. His mind wasn’t up to processing what was going on with him at the moment.

“Dean hold on, calm down. I’ll explain everything.” Sam tried again with the about the same amount of luck. He couldn’t get near his brother either, not with the way his wings were spread knocking into things. One landed on him, pushing him into a corner, before dislodging another set of books off the shelf.

But Dean was to far gone to listen, instead he was starting to hyperventilate at the thought of having wings. They were large for his frame, were they supposed to be that large? He had no idea. They nearly touched the ceiling and they weren’t even fully spread. He could make out the different types even if he didn’t actually know the names of them. Banana colored lesser coverts ran along the top of his wing, while the medium and greater secondary had a mix of lemon and light and dark canary. His secondaries and primaries was a mixture of corn and cream colored yellow.

Not that Dean cared, he really didn’t, all he wanted was to get away from the feathered contraptions, which seemed to be connected to his shoulders. He couldn’t control them, they were throwing off his already shaky balance. As he spun around, even more glitter flew into the air, caking him in sparkles of light which caused him to sneeze and it felt like his head wanted to explode.

Concussions never helped with thought processes or surprises.

Then the bedroom door was thrown open, a tall, dark chocolate haired, man racing towards the distraught Winchester. Reaching out with his arms, he wrapped them around Dean, hugging him tightly as he worked at keeping him from hurting himself anymore. Eyes glowing the same color as lighting on a thunderous night, the Angel surrounded him with his healing energy, soothing the hunter’s distress. Dean felt his panic reseeding, calm taking its place, even as the pain within faded away. Together they stood, taking no notice of how they held each other, Castiel his arms wrapping around from the back, Dean, holding those strong arms like the life line they had been so many times before. 

Sam standing back, trying not to breath or move for that matter, not wishing to break the mood the two men were in. He knew the bond they shared, and wished more than anything they would actually do something about it. But since they wouldn’t, it naturally would fall to him to figure out a way to bash their heads together, at least till they understood what they needed from each other. The fact Dean was leaning his head against Cass’s, eyes closed as he relaxed, was a good indication as to what they meant to each other. Course Dean was also recovering from smashing into a steal reinforced concrete wall, so he was needing the healing the Angel was giving him. Cass, he could tell, was more than in favor of the way he was supporting his brother.

It was some minutes later, Dean coming out of the fog his concussion had caused, along with the shock of realizing he had feathered appendages attached to his back, before noticing just what he and Cass were doing. Still he didn’t move away just yet, needing the closeness though he wasn’t sure why. When he felt ready, he pulled away, quietly whispering to the being who seemed reluctant to release him. “Thanks Cass.”

Cass, eyes still glowing gently as his power finished healing his hunter, smiled his normal gummy smile. “You’re welcome Dean.” He stood nearby in case Dean still needed him, but he was whole once more.

Only then did Dean realized Sam was still in the room. “God damn it Sammy? Why didn’t you say something?” Throughly annoyed and doing his best to hide his embarrassment, it took him a few seconds to notice the confused and worried look on the younger man. “Sam? What’s wrong? Other than me having a set of wings attached to me. And isn’t that just a big pain in the ass.”

Sam could only open and close his mouth as he tried to process what he was seeing. Dean rolling his eyes, able to take in the fact he had wings. Seriously with all the shit they had seen over the years, had done to them over the years, a set of wings wasn’t that bad. Still Sam was looking at him all strange like, his own hazel eyes focused behind him. Growling at getting no response to his question, he cranked his neck to discover what was holding his attention. Only to have his own mouth drop open in shock.

Blinking he could have sworn his wings were yellow.

Now they were cinnamon brown, actually they were the same color as a freshly baked apple pie, cinnamon.

“What the fuck? Oh sweet Jesus what the hell is going on? Sammy? Cass? Please could someone explain why I seem to have brown wings? I thought they were yellow a minute ago.” He placed his hands on his hips, glaring at his sibling, knowing he had to have something to do with this.

Sam finally shook of his shock at seeing the wings change color before him. Honestly they had changed almost in an instant, as Cass and Dean held each other. He would have to think on that little nugget of info later, if he had the time. Now he had to deal with his increasingly irate brother. “Umm Rowena was researching a spell she thought might help heal Cass’s wings. She came to the bunker a couple hours ago and that is when she discovered the fairies in the system.”

“Fairies? What fairies? Don’t tell me you took on a troop of fairies without waking me up!” He waved his hands around, agitated at not being called to help. “I’m the only one of the two of us who can see those large nipple bearing freaks.” He had killed the one but the idea of Sammy fighting a shit ton of those by himself was not to be contemplated.

“Because there was nothing you could do. They had shown up early this morning and somehow crawled into the ventilation system. The bunker sensed the intrusion and took care of the problem. Evidently it has built in security protocols for all types of creepy crawlies in its memory banks. It determined what kind of intruders we had and turned the heat on to practically nuclear fusion level.” That explained the heat in the bunker. “According to Rowena it killed them all by roasting them alive.”

“Shit, that’s why it’s so god damn hot in here.” He looked down at his bare torso covered in shiny glittery bits, his face contorting into the most disgusted Sam had see on it in a while. “Crap, now I know where all the glitter came from. I’m covered in fairy guts. Gross, I need a shower like now, that’s just so nasty. Why does this shit always happen to me?” He rubbed his hands down his arms, trying to brush the rainbow colors off. Succeeding only in sprinkling it in the air and snorting it in, causing him to sneeze once more.

Sam cocked his head, puzzled at his words. “Fairy guts? What are you talking about?”

Dean looked up from his swiping, gazing at his brother as if he grew another head. “Dude the glitter man, don’t you see all the glitter around here? The bunker is swimming in glittery, rainbow colored fairy guts. I’m covered in the crap and need to take a shower. Only I can’t cause I have these feathery fucks behind me.” He jerked his thumb to the limbs behind him. “And when I got up to go find you idiots, I was wading in the shit. Like a badly made shag carpet. The dust is everywhere.”

Eyebrows reaching for his well conditioned and perfectly coifed hairline. “Dean I don’t see any glitter.” Looking over at Cass, who had not stopped staring at Dean’s Cinnamon shaded wings. “Cass you see any glitter?”

Not breaking his gaze, too busy thinking thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking, about what he would like to do with those wings, “No I don’t see any glitter.” But his deep gravely tone implied he did see something else.

Dean rolled his eyes, even as his mind put Cass’s look on the back burner. Rolling his shoulders, feeling the way the wings pulled on his back muscles. “Cass focus, look around you, do you see any glitter or anything else besides those feathered bastards?”

Dragging his eyes away from the feathered silk with reluctance, he took a good look around. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, not till he called on his Grace, giving it the typical twist he had always ended up having to do in order to see the fae. “Oh my!” He stated startled as he looked around the room. He seriously was surprised he hadn’t even thought of twisting his Grace to look for the fairies. Must have been the distraction of possibly healing his wings. 

“Cass?” The younger Winchester asked.

Still taking in the absolute mess swirling around the typically spotless room. No wonder Dean was pissed off, if he was seeing his room like this. “Dean is quite correct. There is glitter everywhere.”

Shaking his shoulders, pointing his arms up in a “see what did I tell you move”. “Yes, seriously Sam.” At that moment, with impeccable timing, the HVAC system came on, coughing another bout of roasted fairy fodder all over his brother. Dean was hard pressed not to laugh his ass off to see it swirling all over him. Landing on his head, dotting his hair with sparkles which would make a seven year old girl squeal in delight. His clothes covered in multiple colors, his shoes churning up the dust. Honestly he needed to figure out how to take a picture of it. “You know what, never-mind, I’ll clean up later. Right now how do we get rid of these things?” He shrugged his shoulders, his wings lifting gently with his movement.

Instantly uncomfortable, he shifted closer to the door. Rubbing the back of his neck he hesitated with saying what he had to say.

Dean seeing it was having none of it. “Damn it Sammy just spit it out.”

“Umm we’re not really sure how to get rid of them. Rowena is researching it now. She said it might take a few days to do so and she would call when she had something for us.” He winced as he could anticipate his brother’s reaction.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Eyes narrowing, he tilted his head in the manner he always did when he was in incredulous angry disbelief. “Wait she’s gone? You let her go? Just let her walk out, leaving this mess? Leaving for knows how long?” How could Sammy be so stupid? He would have had her chained up, again. Course Crowley would get a kick out of it, to see his mother chained up again. Speaking of, he really should call the bastard and find out what he was up to. He had been way too quiet as of late.

“Yeah she left right after you got hit.” He stated running his hand through his hair, not noticing the sparkles which he rubbed under his nose afterward. He really didn’t want to tell Dean that she had started gathering up her materials in a hurry, cheerfully stating she would return once that lad had woken up and calmed down. “She said she didn’t have the books she needed here to figure out what to do. But she was sure she could figure out a way to resolve what happened.”

His words brought Dean back to early this morning as he searched for the others. What they were doing in the first place. “Speaking of, what happened.” Dean turned to Castiel, who had gone back to gazing at his wings. He had a strange dreamy look in his soft cornflower blue eyes. And how the hell was he able to start reading his Angel’s face, especially when it was still in his normally stoic mask. Shaking his head, deciding to deal with weird Angel faces later, “What were you all trying to do? Cass I saw your wings, man I didn’t know they were like that.” And he hated seeing his best friend’s wings the way he had glimpsed them. Shattered, scarred and a shadow of what they once were.

Before Cass could say anything, Sam spoke up. “We were trying to reduce the pain he was in. Last few weeks, with all the crap we’ve been asking of him, he’s been using what mobility is left in his wings, to come to us. Found him shaking in his room a week ago, sweating and groaning in pain. I dragged it out of him when I caught him trying to hide it.” Sam explained carefully keeping his eyes away from Cass, who was now glaring at him. Secretly Sam was very pleased with himself. Nothing got Dean riled up more then finding out Cass got hurt or was in pain and hadn’t told him. Very protective of his Angel, even if he didn’t want to admit it. The younger Winchester smirked to himself, pleased to goad his brother into growing closer to Cass.

Meanwhile, Dean whirled around, glaring as he did a through top to bottom exam of the celestial being’s vessel. Taking in every single detail, from the way his hair wasn’t his normal disaster but leaning towards rats nest instead. How his face was pinched like he wasn’t eating enough, and yes he knew his friend didn’t have to eat. But he had also noticed how after fixing him a good breakfast or a simple dinner Cass seemed to have more energy. He had also noticed that while he would have once protested the waste of food, he didn’t do so any longer. In fact, he seemed to show up at meal times more often now, hoping for something. Dean decided then and there, he would be getting three squares for the foreseeable future, till Cass was back on his feet. He noticed his tight shoulders, the way he slouched more, or found something to lean on casually. Why he hadn’t picked up on any of this he didn’t know, but he sure as shit would be keeping a better eye on the guy from this moment on. “Cass what have I said about keeping things from me? Especially when you’re hurting man. You know that isn’t cool.”

Tearing his gaze away from the man who was carefully not making eye contact with him. He knew though on the inside Sam was up to something. The asshole. Instead he met the concerned, worried apple green eyes which lately had his insides fluttering oddly. “Dean I was fine. It wasn’t a big deal.” He tried to assure the elder brother, knowing how much good it would do, which meant none at all.

Grabbing his Angel by his shoulders, ignoring his brother’s very interested gaze. Leaning his head till he was almost touching his best friend. “Dude, it’s never fine when you’re in pain.” He continued to whisper, putting as much conviction into his words. “I don’t like it when you get hurt Cass, it never turns out well for you. I hate the idea of you getting hurt when I can prevent it. You know this.”

And as was always the case, when it came to the man who he raised from hell itself, so many years ago, he surrendered. Closing the distance between them, he leaned in whispering his own words. “I’m sorry Dean.” 

And he was, he truly was, he hated it when he made Dean unhappy, made him feel like he wasn’t there for his friend. Dean gave his all and all he ever asked in return was that people let him. Taking care of his family was his number one goal and whether Cass like it or not, Dean considered him family. It’s just one of the many things he loved about him, and as he learned so long ago, always would.

Dean pressing his forehead tightly to the awkward Angel, who was still learning about humanity and all the weirdness which came from them. “I know buddy, I know. Just promise me, you’ll tell me from now on when you’re hurting. I’m here to help you, even if you don’t want to bother me with your issues. Cass man, your issues are my issues.” 

“Yes, Dean, I promise, I’ll come to you from now on.” Cass closed his eyes, breathing in the heady scent of the man before him. Course it didn’t stop him from plotting revenge on a different Winchester for ratting him out to begin with.

“Good.” Giving one last squeeze to the back of his head, the older hunter turned back to face his brother, only to see the same confused look he was sporting earlier. “Sammy? Now what’s wrong?”

Still staring, trying to process what was going on behind his sibling. “Uhhh Dean, I don’t know… umm well your wings.” He pointed to the gently fluttering feathered creations.

Not liking where this was going, “What about them?” He turned his head to look, only to stop and stare in shock once again. It took him a few moment to comprehend what he was looking at, but when he did, he reacted in the manner most appropriate.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter.
> 
> Send me a comment if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wings are a colorful wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and fun. 
> 
> for those who might want to check it out. This is a site I used to help decide what colors mean. Its used for general understanding not detailed per se.
> 
> but might help if anyone wonders what the colors generally mean in to regards to Cass's and Sam's emotions.
> 
> https : // www.disabled-world.com/disability/awareness/mood-colors. php

“They’re blue Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, voice filled with perplexed irritation. Seriously he sprouts wings, gets covered in glittery fairy guts, and now his wings have a mind of their own. Yellow? Brown? Now blue? What the hell was going on? He glared over his shoulder at the wings, which were starting to move gently as they reacted to his temper.

“I know they are…” Sammy tried to answer, only to be cut off once again.

Dean swinging his head to transfer his glare to the younger man. “They are god damn BLUE!” 

“Yes, Dean, I can see that.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, before turning towards the door and walking out. 

Following behind his brother, Dean stumbled a couple times as he tried to balance his new wings. They were throwing him off his stride, vexing him even more. Seriously he couldn’t even walk now without tripping over the damn things. Once he regained his balance, he returned to his diatribe. “Why the fuck are they blue Sam?” He decided to ignore for the moment how the nuisance matched the color of Cass’s eyes. How they were various shades of cornflower blue, dark along the arms while shading to lighter degrees of sky and ocean blues.

Cass followed both men out as they walked towards the library, keeping an eye on the wings which fascinated him. He honestly wasn’t sure what about them he liked most, they were not like any Angel wings he had seen before. For once they were more solid, more like a birds than a true Angel wing. And he liked it, a LOT. They seemed more natural, more innocent, yet they held a strength which matched Dean’s heart. No doubt when he finally learned to fly with them he would soar to the highest reaches. Cass sighed in resignation as he also realized when Dean flew, it would be without him. His wings would never carry his weight again. They barely functioned for the few things he could do. It was not a pleasant thought because to fly next to Dean, to watch his face as he saw the world from his perspective would be wondrous.

He returned his attention to the conversation when Dean slammed down into one of the library chairs, causing it to groan. 

“Why they fuck are they blue Sam? Answer me damn it.” He glared at his brother.

Giving him a bitch face over his stating the obvious over and over and expecting a different answer. “I don’t know Dean. We will look into it. I promise.” Sam assured him, texting the witch to let her know the latest developments. And also to possibly not show up for a few days if she wanted to keep her skin intact. 

Dean was still going, much to Cass’s and Sam’s sorely tried patience. “You’ll look into it? How? What is there to look into? What are you going to do about this?” He rotated his shoulders, the novelty of his wings on his back long since worn out. Course the novelty wore out about three-seconds after he found out about them in the first place.

Cass meanwhile just watched Dean move his wings. He didn’t fail to notice how the elder moved his wings instinctively. They were in his way when he sat down, so he rotated his shoulders to get them out of his way. For not having them more than a few hours, he was already adjusting to them quite well.

“I don’t know Dean, god damn it, dude just quit bitching already. You don’t see Cass bitching about his wings do you?” Sam snapped finally. He reached up to pull a few books off a shelf, hoping they would have the information they now needed.

Dean waved his hand away, dismissing his rebuttal. “Of course he isn’t bitching. He was born with wings. He knows how to use them. I sure as shit don’t, and have no interest in finding out.”

The Angel of the Lord leaning against one of the pillars, half hidden as he listened to the two argue, tilted his head as he observed Dean. Or more pointedly his wings and the fascinating changes taking place. Carefully keeping his emotions from displaying on his face, still he watched as it didn’t seem to matter. Tilting his head to get a better look, he watched as his hunter’s wings started changing color rapidly. They always started the same, starting from the top and cascading down into different shades for the different types of feathers. It was similar to watching the constant flow of a waterfall, switching between Crimson, Sapphire,Golden colors as the two men argued. But what he noticed is that while the Crimson and Gold switched quickly, the sapphire was slower and was easily over written every time Sam open his mouth.

He was about to say something, alert the two about the changes taking place since one was looking at books and the other was bitching at the one looking at books, when the central air system grumbled awake once more. This time Cass could see as the glitter blew out like a puff of magic dragon dust. The cremated remains of the fairies drifted everywhere, covering all surfaces in shiny bits of light. He couldn’t help himself, letting a nearly soundless chuckle escape him as he watched it cover Sam. Switching to seeing what happened when it fell on Dean, he wasn’t as surprised to see him inhale and sneeze three more times.

But even while he was staring at Dean, he still didn’t detect all which was happening to him.

Now Dean’s wings were cascading into bright peach and tangerine colored shades as Sam’s amusement was heard. The younger Winchester used to his brother’s rants, finding comfort in them many times, turned to grin at his latest bitching.

“I’m serious god damn it. I want these things gone. I don’t want the damn things, they get in the way, they are heavy, they force me to walk funny… and not in a good way.” Dean grumbled even as he reached back and scratched at the top of the wing he folded over his shoulder.

Sam who had seen Dean’s wings as they flowed with peach and tangerine colors frowned at how they changed to a dark depressive storm gray.

Dean closed his eyes, he knew he was going to regret his next question. “What color are they now?”

Sam didn’t hesitate to respond, puzzlement in his voice. “Gray, dark gray. They were peachy orange a minute ago.” He scanned the room, finally spotting Cass leaning against a pillar, his eyes the color of winter skies after a distressing storm. He wasn’t happy about something, though what the younger man wasn’t sure.

Dean for his part, leaned forward, head banging on the library table. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Why? Why are they changing?” He felt his wings lifting behind him. Mantling over his body as if they could protect him from all confusing things. He only wished it was true.

Sam, watching his brother as he banged his head in his overly dramatic self, watching startled and amazed as the wings started flowing with color once more. This time it returned to the bouncy peach color. “Okay, that’s weird.”

Dean, tilting his head to the side so he could look at his brother with one eye, while still leaning on the table. “What’s weird? That I have wings? That they seem to change color whenever they god damn want to? I think we already established this was weird? Come on Sammy, weird is kinda what we do, but really? You have to state the obvious once again?”

Waving away his bitching, Sam watched as the wings changed to dark gray for a second, only to return to peach again. The way the color just flowed through the wings, like a rainbow or waterfall. Sitting down in another chair, he pulled the first book towards him, opening his laptop to take notes. “Yeah, I know, but this I think is extra weird.”

“What is?” Dean huffed, feeling the strain of new muscles through his body.

“I think your wings are reacting to emotions.” Sam watched Dean keenly as he reacted.

Snapping his body up, he looked incredulous at his brother. “What?”

Shrugging his shoulders, going back to taking notes, watching as Dean pulled one of his wings closer to see the latest unwanted pigment. “They just seem to be changing every time we talk. When I was annoyed at your constant bitching, seriously dude you don’t need to bitch that much, they turned red. Then they flipped between orange and gray.”

“Why do you think they have anything to do with emotions?” Dean pulled one of the feathers of his wing, eyes watering when the pain came back to him. Yep it was stuck in there like a brand new healthy feather. Plucking himself was probably out of the question then. Damn it!

“Because when I was amused they were orange, then something changed them to gray, then they returned to orange, or more accurate peach and tangerine.” Sam looked over at the blank faced Angel, he hadn’t failed to notice how quiet he was being.

Forest moss green eyes instantly began to darken as he processed everything Sam was saying. “So nice that you find it funny these damn things keep changing colors. Now can we get back to how to get rid of them?”

The younger hunter observed as they instantly began flowing in dark grays once more, and he knew he had nothing to do with it. Instead his eyes zoomed in on Cass, seeing the dismay on the Angel’s face, before he quickly put his mask back on.

Now Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly how the Angel felt about his brother, and the reverse was true too. The two were just begging to get together, but their lives always made sure to get in the way of them doing so. And if Dean’s wings were any indicators of emotions like he thought, he knew Cass would be unhappy for Dean to lose those wings. And Sam, if he was nothing else, he was a romantic when it came to his favorite two people finally getting together. So this might be the perfect chance to do a little match making. And learn more about what made the Angel tick.

So with an innocent smile he hatched a brilliant plan. “Listen Dean I know you want to get rid of them, but we can’t right now. We’re looking into it I promise you.”

Groaning again, Dean returned to banging his head on the table. 

“Listen if you want to do something I suggest you take Cass out and see what you can do with those things.”

Snapping up once more, ignoring how his wings changed to a vibrant eager red color. “What? Learn how to use them? Why? When I want them gone? What would be the point?”

Depressed grays once more.

Oh yeah Cass was definitely not happy with the idea of Dean getting rid of his wings. Poor guy, lost his own wings and to see them on the one being he cared about, to know that Dean wanted to get rid of them, probably hurt a lot. Especially if some of the looks the Angel was giving his brother when other things were discussed were true. But watching Cass, seeing Dean’s wings changed gave him some more insight. Like how Cass’s face was completely blank and yet those wings were still changing color. So the emotions needed to flip the wings were mental, not physically visible. Which meant he would have to keep calm himself to not give himself away. 

Returning his attention to the conversation with his now pouting brother, “Because you need to do something with them. They are taller than you, do you really want to bang into everything in the bunker? Because I’ll tell you it was a real bitch getting you back into your room.”

Frustrated brick, cardinal and coral reds streaked down his wings. Which wasn’t surprising considering who it was coming from. So of course Sam happily continued with his well meaning mischief. Dean’s wings instantly sliding into colors of corn, canary and daffodil. Damn it, wonder if they could tune those wings to be a bit less sensitive to emotions?

“Cass ended up having to carry you back to your room.” He hid the smirk, when those feathered appendages displayed Cass’s latest feelings. Deep sensual amethysts, brilliant lavenders, mysterious orchids coating every inch of them. The colors were quickly replaced by more of his own amused tangerine and saffron colors. Oh Dean would hate it if he realized just how much Sam was learning about what his wings could do. How much the Angel was revealing finally about his favorite charge.

“So why don’t you let him show you how they work? That way if you fuck up something, he won’t be forced to carry you again.” He ignored the glare Cass sent his way, wings changing to stubborn granite before returning to a deep orange. “It will be good for you, for both of you, he can teach you, you can learn and most important of all get out of my hair.” 

As expected his encouragement to get them to do something produced interesting results. Browns, greens, more pleasurable violets, passionate reds, then stalwart blues all mixing and matching together. His feathers looked more like an abstract artist’s interpretation of a rainbow than anything else at the moment. He was even more amused to see the changes, happening over Dean’s head which was still gently banging on the table.

Too bad the wings were not reflecting what Dean’s own moods were, it would be interesting to see. For now Sam would just have to make do with what was available and come up with opportunities to get them together.

Muffled voice coming from the table, “Sammy how long do you really think it will take for you to find out how to get rid of these things?”

Sam made sure to carefully not watch Cass, while watching him carefully via those helpful feathers. The Angel was very interested in his answer, even if he took pains to not show it. The color of Dean’s wings though were very much giving away what the eons old being was thinking. He wasn’t happy.

Time to stir the pot and throw a couple man sized ingredients into it. “I’m not sure Dean, I’m sure at least a week, maybe two. Depends on the research we find.” 

Sam had to literally close his eyes as the wings lit up as if it was the most glorious of sunrises found on the planet. Pure gold with shades of amber reflecting off oceans foaming heads, shadows of burgundy and maroon, filling the spaces between morning light and the dark of the deep. Pastel pinks, peaking from the tops of mountain heights, while in the backgrounds clouds carrying the light of ice and flames flowed. Sea foam turquoise reflecting off the backs of sunfish looking for their first mouthfuls. 

All those colors blazing masked how the glitter seemed to light up, mingling with the power contained in the wings created by a spell gone wrong. 

Sam couldn’t open his eyes for a few minutes, the brightness burning against his eyelids it was so strong. Even Cass had to close his eyes at the power lancing into his own cerulean orbs, and he was the source of the emotion causing it all. Dean himself was unaffected by the power and intense luminous show happening behind him. His own eyes didn’t see how bright he was lighting up the room, even if he was leaning it on the table.

When the light show died down, Sam opened his eyes once more. Spots danced in front of him, letting him know just how bright the colors truly had been. He rubbed at them, trying to get his eyes to focus once more. Finally getting them to behave, he directed his gaze to the Angel who still had his eyes closed. His face was, no his whole stance seemed to indicate he was busy absorbing something. What it was he was absorbing the younger Winchester wasn’t sure, probably the energy which had burst forth at his words of a week or two. Either way, Cass was looking so much better, so much more alive. As if he had been drained of all he was, and only just now as he being refilled. 

Why these two couldn’t see what was truly before them boggled Sam. Cass needed Dean, desperately, even if he didn’t know it. Dean was his life line in this world, and Sam had no doubt Cass was Dean’s. With the way his brother went out of his way, to make sure the other man was taken care of in all ways. Hell Dean didn’t watch out for him like he did for Cass. 

Keeping his face impassive, watching as Cass’s feelings overrode his own in regard to the changing wings, which was good, he continued with his reasoning. “We have a lot of details we need to hash out. It might take longer than a couple weeks in fact.” Wings brightening once more, but this time he managed to not be blinded. “So go take Cass and learn how to use those damn things. Get out of my hair so I can get some work done.”

“Ugh fine. And knowing you and your hair it will probably take a month to fix, if not two.” Sam was quick to turn his face away, the power which poured out forth from his innocent words, to much for him to look at. Dean gazed around the room looking for his best friend, spotting him leaning against a pillar, causing him to frown. Did Cass need something to eat? He didn’t look tired, but it was hard to tell with the Angel. His eyes were closed and he seemed to concentrating on something. What he hadn’t a clue, but he would get to the bottom of it eventually. “Cass? You with us buddy?” He called out unable to contain all the concern he was feeling.

Blinking his eyes open, the orbs returning to their normal cornflower colors. As he had accepted the power of the other man into himself, if his eyes had been open, anyone would have seen the deep midnight and powered blue with a core of pure apple green swirling within them. He stared at the man, watching his wings flap nervously behind him as he waited for his response. Those sharply defined objects of flight were a thing of beauty, they reminded him of a peregrine falcon’s wings. Long, sharp and wicked in flight, capable of reaching speeds unheard of anywhere else in the animal kingdom. They fit Dean and his scrappy fighting style perfectly. Strong, fast, capable of tight maneuvers and getting him to where ever he needed to go fast. Dean was always meant to soar and those wings would be the key to his freedom.

To bad reality had to shoehorn itself into his mind, reminding him Dean wanted to get rid of those perfect attachments, to once again lock him to a life of being bound to the earth. 

The wings turned a dank dismal depressive hue of twilight.

Dean noticed the change of his wings, seeing out of the corner of his eye they were bright and cheerful looking, only to turn dark once more. “What? Why are they gray now?” He cranked his neck to look at the damn things fully, before turning his focus on the Angel’s face. “Cass? You okay?”

Shaking his head, grimacing as the wings once again changed color to a light neutral green. “I’m fine Dean, and what Sam is suggesting is a good idea. Let’s go find a place to practice. We might even be able to get you into the air in a few days.” Pushing off the pillar, he headed down the hallway, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

The last thing he wanted was for Dean to know just how much he loved and adored seeing those spectacular creations. Even worse was how he would love to run his fingers through those bundles of delight. He knew they would be silky soft, similar to baby goose down, or maybe ducklings. Yes, ducklings would be softer and sweeter, so sweet, with their little waggling tails and wide innocent eyes. Their down would truly be the softest of all the feathers. And someday if he was blessed to feel them coursing down his skin, rubbing against his body in the most intimate and pleasurable places, he could only dream of how he would react.

Cass continued walking down the hallway, dreaming of glorious feathers and fingers digging into the most secret of places. Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the words of the man following him.

“GOD DAMN IT! NOW THEY’RE PURPLE! WHAT…THE…HELL?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Poor Dean and his technicolor wings.
> 
> And poor Cass pining for a man he truly cares for.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel helps Dean learn how to use his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep back with another chapter. This one should be fun. 
> 
> It has a lot of adult innuendo, and vague yet perverted wording to allow your imaginations to run wild. 
> 
> I will say that I have used Balthazar in the way most appropriate for him. AKA he is shameless Angel/man whore who likes to corrupt and indulge in all manner of adventurous well adventures.
> 
> Very short, brief, none detailed of possible bestiality, seriously its one sentence set in the extreme past. NO details whatsoever is mentioned. Just one sentence. Because again Balthazar has no shame and very loose morals.
> 
> No camels or earthworms were harmed in the making of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, lots of adult thoughts, though no actual sex.
> 
> Pretty much just the boys pining over each other, silly misunderstanding boys.

“No, Dean you need to stretch them up all the way, its not that hard, just lift your shoulders…” Cass admonished for the zillionth time. Glaring at the younger man, as he once again failed to grasp the concept he had been trying to explain to him, all afternoon.

They were standing in the middle the garage, away from the various cars and bikes, to help Dean learn to control his new features. Dean for some reason just wasn’t catching on to what Cass was trying to show him. Course the Angel had known how to use his wings since he was first created, he only needed to practice and learn how to fly in the cosmic storms blowing through space. Watching Dean trying to gain the minute control, he himself once had over his own wings, was a test of his patience. And it was saying something because since meeting the Winchesters, Cass’s patience had withered. 

Dean had taught him well, get in, get the job done, get out. 

Problem was it didn’t work out quite that way, not when trying to teach a human how to use his wings for the first time. A human who didn’t want them, think he needed them, and couldn’t wait to get rid of them. His hunter was being his normal stubborn self, which was reflecting in his lack of control over his wings. If he could only gain mastery over them, Cass could show him so much more. Things he had once enjoyed and knew would never feel again. The wind blowing over his face, ruffling his feathers as he glided on the air currents. 

Course when he eyed Dean’s wings, seeing how much they were like a falcon’s wing, the Angel wondered how fast he might be. Those wings were designed to cut through the air, at speeds which might even match an Angel. His own were once like an eagle’s wings, large, broad, capable of soaring for hours. He frowned, he missed flying so much, it had been a freedom he had taken for granted and lost. 

Because he had lost that freedom, he was determined for Dean to feel it in his place. He knew his hunter would love it, once he got the hang of it. All he had to do was get the stubborn bastard to work with him on it!

“Damn it Cass, we’ve been working all day on this and nothing I do is working.” Dean growled, throughly annoyed, they refused to move the way he had seen the Angel move them so long ago, when he first met him. He had seen how Cass had shown the shadows of his wings. He had thought they were cool then, had seen the outline of how full and flush they were. Course he had also seen what they had become years later. A tragedy of the glory they had once been. 

What Dean didn’t realized, was the unfairness of what happened to Cass, the damage done to his Angel, was fueling his own subconscious. Those images of having what he knew Cass had, and wanted back, was depressing. The man for god’s sake, had been sitting in front of Sam and Rowena, hoping whatever they were going to do would at least reduce his constant pain. He couldn’t give the man back his wings, and it wasn’t fair or right to Dean that he had them instead. It was why he wanted so little to do with them, though he didn’t know it consciously. He just thought they were a pain in the ass.

Growing frustrated, ignoring how the wings changed to a dark embittered oak brown, Cass finally acted. “Here let’s try this.” Stomping over till he was standing behind Dean, the Angel grabbed his wings, shuddering as they changed to a glorious royal violet, a flirty fuchsia, with hints of sultry, scantily clad orchids. All three lit up the garage enough to have every reflective surface in the area dance in color, causing even Cass to blink his eyes at the brilliance.

The Angel froze, trying to rein in his suddenly interested dick. He hadn’t expected to go from wishful thinking in the back of his mind, to practically weeping with despair, at not being allowed what he most wanted. Those feathers were even more luxurious than he had anticipated, some so soft he wanted to just rub his face in them. Others harder, stronger, ready to perform any type of maneuver in the air they might be called to execute. It figured the hunter’s feathers would reflect Dean’s personality so perfectly, he should have realized this sooner, before he touched those examples of truth. Hard on the outside, yet as you moved closer to the center, they became softer, gentler as if they knew the outer feathers would protect them from all harm. 

Cass struggled with the feelings of rightness he was experiencing. Oh god he just never wanted to let go, now that he had felt those majesties of the air. But he needed to regain control of himself, to rein in his want, so resorted to his standby method for when he had to lose interest quickly. 

He thought of his best friend, Balthazar, and the stories he liked to tell about his times on earth. The most unsuitable story of all being, his very pleasant time with a camel jockey nearly 1000 years earlier. He had met the jockey just after winning a race on his favorite female camel. For the following three days, Bal, the jockey and his prize winning camel quite enjoyed each others intimate company. Then the bastard angel had to go and brag to someone and Cass, being the only one who could tolerate him, ended up having to listen to him. 

His cock shriveled faster then pouring salt over a garden slug. Allowing him to calm himself enough to regain control of his emotions. He could see Dean’s wings changing from those perfect shades of violet, to a more calming, controlled, baby bird sky blue. But damn it those feathers were soft.

“Woah what the fuck Cass?” Dean exclaimed, not missing how his wings changed color, or how every surface in the entire garage reflected it into his eyes. 

God when Cass just took hold of his wings, his entire body lit up. Dean could feel it as his Angel ran his hands through his feathers, looking for the arms of the wings. How each finger sent a new pleasurable sensation through his nervous system, nonstop. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, the better to experience all the heat pouring through his system, till he noticed the color change in the garage. 

“Hold still Dean, pay attention to what muscles move as I move your wings.” Running his callused hands up the wing arms, slowly stretching the lower arms till they were fully spread nearly 25 feet from tip to tip. “Feel what muscles I’m moving, so you can try and do it yourself.” Cass instructed, moving them slowly, up and down, stroking the feathers, gently, fondly, and in ways the hunter was very interested in. 

Maybe too interested.

Dean was hard pressed to do as he was bid. For at the moment, he was doing his damnedest to will away the raging hard-on he was now sporting. His dick was throbbing against the zipper of his jeans, and why today of all days, did he run out of clean underwear? So he was feeling the outline to each one of those teeth. Great, now he was thinking of other types of teeth he might enjoy surrounding his cock. It was not helping him in the least, as he felt those strong fingers stroking down his wings, damn he just wanted to lay on his belly and beg Cass to stroke him till he came.

And where the hell did those thoughts come from? He thought for sure he had buried them so deep, they would never bother him again. He knew Cass would never be interested in a person like him, not someone as pure as an Angel of the Lord. Even a fallen Angel was better than whatever it was he was. He had nothing to offer Cass, which wasn’t difficult to realize, since he was nothing in the great scheme of life.

Still those hands in his wings…

“Dean?” Cass asked softly, wondering what Dean was doing, why he was so stiff. He wasn’t surprised when Dean’s wings changed from a confident blue to a shy yellow.

Taking a deep breath, Dean did what he did every time he needed to will away a hard-on in a hurry. He thought of his brother and his fascination with reading the encyclopedia about any type of earthworm. 

Out loud.

For hours.

Finally dick soft and behaving itself once more, Dean was able to respond. “Yeah Cass, I feel what you’re trying to show me.” And he did, he could feel how his chest, back, neck, shoulders and thighs were all engaging at different points on him. 

“Good, I’m going to step back. See if you can move them yourself now.” Doing as he said he would, he returned to facing Dean, carefully keeping his hands to himself. He really didn’t need to flex them again, no matter how much he wanted to run them through all that softness.

As he watched Dean finally start to control his wings, he could see the precision which would be his in time. How the man was able to spread them wide, the flex of muscles under all that perfect softness. The Angel was so busy admiring his hunter, he wasn’t paying attention to how he was feeling. Which meant Dean’s wings started to change back to his favorite colors of violet and orchid.

“Cass why do my wings keep changing to purple?” Dean asked, even as he worked at moving his wings. From the way the Angel’s face turned as red as his wings now were, he knew his friend had something to do with it. “Cass?” He turned puzzled green eyes towards his best friend, head cocked to the side.

Clearing his throat, not wanting to admit to things he knew would not be returned, “Okay Dean now try flapping them gently. See how they work and how your body feels as they do.”

Not happy to have his question ignored, still he did as he was bid. Moving them slowly and feeling how his body moved with them. They really did use most of his muscle groups, and could in fact be a way to keep in shape. Glancing down at his bare belly, he had noticed a little more pudge around his middle than what he liked, earlier this week. If he learned how to use his wings, that might save him from having to take up something like running, or god help him, power walking, like his geeky sibling. He really didn’t want to listen to him telling him “I told you so” over and over again.

As he worked at learning how to use his wings, he noticed how they felt when they rubbed against his bare back. How they created a breeze over his head, how they affect his balance as they moved.

“More power now Dean, put some actual strength into your down sweeps.” Cass told him firmly, eyeing his wings critically. Already they had morphed to a more industrialist, steady, beaver dam tan. 

Sighing he obeyed, putting more power into his down sweeps, feeling how his weight shifted, how his legs began to tense. 

“More Dean, really start pushing them.” The Angel demanded, voice assuming a more commanding tone. 

Dean felt a shiver run through him as he did as he was told. No wonder Cass had been a leader of Angels, if he used that tone on those under him. He wouldn’t mind hearing it again, even if only in his wet dreams. Still he didn’t like being barked at “Cass…”

“Just do it damn it.” Cass narrowed his eyes, lust forgotten as he wished to experience a new milestone in Dean’s life. He wanted to see if Dean could fly. But he didn’t want to tell him either what he was up to, in case the elder Winchester just stopped. He knew Dean didn’t like to fly, he wasn’t sure how the man would react, if he knew he was reaching flight speed.

Dean for his part, wanted to snarl at the trench coat wearing asshole. But instead, he with annoyance plain on his face, gave a dozen mighty strokes of his wings. Then started yelling as he found himself lifted into the air. “CASS?!?!?” He cried out in shock, wings frozen, before he landed with a stumble onto the concrete floor.

The Angel was by his side in an instant, steadying him, even as he started sporting a wide gummy smile. “You did it Dean, you flew.” His wings were a jubilant tangelo orange.

Arms wrapped around Cass, his naked chest pressed against the Angel’s button down and tie, he took his time finding his balance. So it was understandable it took him a moment to process the words he was hearing. When he did he wasn’t sure what to think. “I flew?”

“Yes, only a few seconds but I knew you could.” Cheery winters fire rose, soothing amber and golden yellow.

Dean didn’t say anything, instead staring into his friend’s glistening azure eyes. Something was lurking in the very back of them. He couldn’t figure out what just yet, but if his wings were any indication, whatever it was could be very interesting to get to know. Maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance, to develop something more with the being who was holding him. Especially as he was growing very suspicious of what the various colors meant, when his wings changed. He had never seen purple from his brother, but Cass, oh he was seeing it quite often, along with other bright lustful colors. It might just be worth testing the waters, asking a question to gauge Cass’s response.

For the moment, he straightened up from where he was leaning against his friend. “Huh wow, didn’t think I would ever fly. I hate flying in planes.” Which was a bit misleading, he was more along the lines of being terrified to fly. But if it was under his own power, it might be different. Might even be better if he had someone to fly with him. “Frankly I’ve never liked flying of any kind before.” He didn’t miss the change this time.

Dark depressed battleship Gray.

Hating to see that color, knowing Cass was the one responsible for it, he needed to change it. “But flying under my own power might be interesting.”

Joyful first blooms of spring Daffodil Yellow.

Deciding to ask a serious question, possibly getting a strong clear direction in regard to his friend’s thoughts towards him . “Cass mind if I ask you a question?”

Castiel looked over at him curious and a little worried.

Simple, lavender gray, mixed with heavier tones of slate and manatee.

Rolling his eyes, Dean shook his head, seriously his wings were helpful but sometimes to much was confusing as shit. “Dude, stop worrying so much. I simply wanted to know if you had ever carried someone in flight?” Probably not the best way to phrase the question he wanted, but it was close enough. If he asked his real question, had Cass ever wanted to FLY with someone, and he said no, Dean didn’t know what he would do. So carried it was.

Taken aback at the oddity of the question, he blurted out the first thing which came to his mind. “I’ve carried my brothers and sisters out of battles in the past.” Over his shoulder, housed within his own grace, or dragged behind him as he ordered retreats. None of the times were fun, in fact they were down right miserable. Carrying another Angel involved so many calculations to account for, due to their celestial make up, it could make an Angel lose their mind.

Dean waving his hands as he tried to explain himself better, feeling how his wings shifted, brushing just over his ass, watched them changing color to a light shade of yellow. “No not from a fight, just for fun? Have you ever carried someone you liked on a flight?”

Eyes clearing of confusion, he shook his head in the negative. “No, I’ve never had anyone I was interested in carrying for pleasure, or ever been interested in carrying someone, not for the fun of it.” Which was true, he liked his brothers and sisters well enough at the times, but none had inspired him to want to go storm soaring with them. To think about carrying them through the stars as they Wing Danced, was even further from his mind.

Quietly Dean replied voice small, candy apple eyes downcast. “Oh, I see, okay thanks for letting me know.” He had to leave, the answer was what he figured it would be, he wasn’t surprised, but it still hurt. 

Thinking quickly he came up with an excuse to leave, “But now I think I need to go and get dinner started.” He stepped around the Angel, heart beating despondently at his words. He should have known better and not gotten his hopes up. He left the garage they had been working in quickly, leaving the Angel to his own confused thoughts.

Cass puzzled over the sudden exit of Dean, thinking over the question he had asked, overlaying that with his actions. Why in the hell would Dean just run off like that? He had been making such good progress, then he had gone and asked his question. And as Cass tried so often to do, he had answered him with the truth. So why should Dean be so upset over his answer?

It took him longer than it should have to realized what he was actually asking. When he did he shouted out loud to the world.

“Damn it. I’m a fucking idiot!”

At that moment the Hvac decided to reward his revelation in the only way it could. 

It let out another long burst of glittery rainbow colored fairy dust, covering every available surface in the garage.

Including a frustrated Angel of the Lord by the name of Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Poor Cass and Dean both having friends/brothers who feed the strangest things to them against their will.
> 
> Let me know what you think but no flames. I'll just use them to start my burn barrel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters experience transportation difficulties, drunks and heart breaking dilemmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, got another chapter done for this fic. It is much longer than I had intended it to be but I wanted to add a ton of bits and pieces to keep it to the 9 chapters still. Bit more descriptions, bit more fun with the wings. Lots of angst, love, misunderstandings, and confusion.
> 
> So same old same old with these guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

“GOD DAMN IT SAMMY!” Dean snarled, stomping down the stairs of the bunker, bare chested as he preferred, while he still had those feathered nuisances attached to him. The fact Cass could never stop staring at him, eyes shadowed in ways which made Dean want, was an added unwanted bonus. The Angel had been sticking even closer to him, since their foray out into the world the first time had ended in such a fucked up way. This second job wasn’t quite as bad, a simple salt and burn, but it didn’t stop Dean from talking about the first job which ended in disaster, as far as he was concerned. 

“Dean come on it wasn’t that bad.” Sam followed behind him, carrying their duffels. Dean refused to let Cass carry them. Not when he was pissed off at his brother and wanted to inconvenience him in some manner. Cass wisely kept his mouth shut while the brothers verbally dueled.

“Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?” He waved his arms around, frustration with the whole fucked up situation pissing him off even more. “Where in the hell do you think it wasn’t that bad? Huh TELL ME!” Dean looked over his shoulder at his obviously laughing sibling. Automatically flipping his lilac rose wings out of his way. Dean suddenly lost his temper as he glanced at Cass from the corner of his eye. Teasing the Angel was second nature to him now. It was about all he could do to the other man, the only way he could elicit a response out of his Angel, to figure out what he was feeling. The celestial being, even quieter than usual after the hunt with Charlie the week before.

Trying to reason with his unreasonable older brother, “Look it’s not like anyone realized they were real. They just thought it was a great Larping costume. I heard so many people complimenting you on the way they could change color so quickly. Some even wanted to know how you made them.” Sam had the temerity to grin with extreme enjoyment, mirth shining from his hazel eyes. Totally glossing over the other comments people had said about Cass, and what he had done to the drunk bastard who had groped Dean.

Amused Sunrise Orange before changing back to the softer pastels.

“Damn it Sammy stop it!” Dean growled throughly annoyed at how his wings changed color according to other peoples moods. 

He sighed, losing his anger suddenly, as he was once again reminded of the way his wings worked. They never changed to reflect his own emotions and it hurt. He wasn’t very good with expressing his feelings, hated doing so actually. But to know what everyone else was feeling at his expense, without a chance to reflect his own sucked. 

Course once he got used to it, he couldn’t fathom not knowing how Cass felt about him. He loved seeing the different colors flickering throughout the day, but only when Cass was nearby. Dean had quickly caught on to many of his Angel’s feelings about him, but they were confusing and frustrating at the same time. At times he knew Cass wanted him with all of his being, the bright reds, the passionate purples, the calm blues, attesting to those facts. The next, all the depressing grays and shy yellows, meant he was pushing Dean away, or walking away himself if Dean tried to start something. The fact he knew that Cass did want him, but the Angel was convinced it was wrong and refused to act on his feelings.

That or Cass knew just how fucked up Dean was and in the end didn’t want to chance defiling himself with his stained soul. He had hinted as much, saying he wanted him but wasn’t allowed to have him. He wouldn’t be surprised, he had raised him out of hell itself, put him back together, he knew how deep the darkness was buried in his soul. How far Dean had fallen so long ago, who never had the strength to pull himself back up from the hole he now, barely, survived in. 

Which hurt even more.

He understood ultimately he wasn’t a very desirable person in his book. He drank too much, ate badly, cussed like a 50 year veteran sailor and had more scars both inside and out which would send anyone screaming. He didn’t hesitate to kill, going straight for the throat whenever possible, using nothing but determination and his own resources to get a job done. Lying, cheating, stealing, destroying the lives of innocent people, and saying it was for their own protection. So he could understand why Castiel had ultimately decided to not pursue him.

But it still hurt. It hurt a lot knowing the one creature on this earth he was falling for, wanted him, yet didn’t want him. His wings as the days had gone by, had started picking up on even more variation, when it came to Cass. Subtle tones depending on what he was feeling, his feathers shading through a waterfall of extremes, sometimes creating the most amazing patterns. Secretly when he could get away with it, if Cass wasn’t looking, he would try and take photos of his wings, wanting to capture what little he could of his Angel’s emotions.

It was why he started thinking if he could project his own feelings via his wings, people might know what he wanted, without him actually having to use words to do so. It honestly was hard for him to talk about his feelings, he hated doing so and he blamed his father for it. While he loved his dad, he also knew him to be a difficult, stubborn man. Absent for most of his life, leaving him as a four year old to care for his six month old brother, always keeping him on task to look out for him. Telling him over and over he was in charge, he had to protect Sammy while he was gone, hunting for those who had killed their mother. Dean had to do a lot of growing up in a hurry, burying his own feelings of insecurity and fear in the face of making sure his little brother never felt the same. In time it became ingrained into the deepest parts of his heart and mind to keep anything about himself bottled up. That what he felt, that what he yearned for, that what he feared was of little importance to anyone else. He was the protector, the one others depended on to keep them safe. He wasn’t to expect others to do the same to him.

Thanks Dad.

Sighing Dean understood it wasn’t meant to be, he wasn’t meant to have what others were entitled too. And so like normal he buried his feelings, knowing it was for the best, it was what was expected of him. He just wasn’t destined to be loved the way he secretly craved.

The ventilation system decided to belch out another ball of rainbow dust. Blowing all sorts of fairy guts through the room. Which was another annoying disaster he would have to deal with. The way the breeze just spread the shit all over, coating every surface, including himself. He always ended up sneezing at least twice, coughing a dozen times as he breathed it all in. Dean figured it couldn’t possibly be healthy, just how much of those big nipple freaks remains he was taking into his lungs. And they still hadn’t figured out about those god damn fairies at the larping event. They had disappeared their first night there, their horses included much to the dismay of many of the people. They had liked seeing the pretty creatures around.

Once he finished sneezing and coughing, never noticing how his wings seemed to glow just that much brighter for a few precious seconds, he continued, “Sammy I’m tired of these flapping mood rings damn it. I just want to go back to normal.” He felt something in his throat, and coughing harder, ended up hawking up a ball of dark ruined rainbow flume. He spit it into a convenient trash can. Then wrinkled his nose up as it slowly oozed down the side wall.

Looking up, he could see the devastation on Cass’s face, the way his typically bright blue eyes had taken on the color of storm ravaged seas on a moonless night. The same color reflected on his back, as his wings, becoming more in-tuned on the Angel itself, changed once more. His own eyes hiding his heartache, Dean turned away from the distraught man.

Scrunching up his own face at the disgusting blob of flume in the can, “Dean, I told you Rowena is working on it. I’m working on it to. It is just going to take time.” As much time as he could possibly drag this on for. Till Dean and Cass got together, he was going to do everything in his power to stall, slow, hedge and hinder getting rid of those “flapping mood rings.”

Jerking his hands in front of him, his wings flaring out in aggravation automatically, changing color once again, to a deeper pleasurable violet. He ignored the change, glaring at his brother. “Time? What am I supposed to do while waiting for you two idiots to figure it out. Go out on another case?” God he did not want to go on another case, the first one turned out shit and the second, he had to go and sneak in the middle of the night to keep his neon wings hidden. It was less then pleasant to traipse through the woods, wings getting caught on every damn bush, branch and god knew what else.

“Sure why not, the last couple we went on turned out just fine.” Shit eating grin plastered across his face. Seriously Sam had had a ball on the salt and burn. Smirking as Cass couldn’t help himself, watching Dean gliding through the woods, wings blazing with red lust colors. The Angel hadn’t taken his eyes off his brother’s body for the hunt. The fact Dean went without a shirt the entire time, he was sure hadn’t hurt.

Tangerine wings glimmered with amusement.

“Because asshole, not every case we go on is going to be a salt and burn, or even worse filled with a bunch of nerds, geeks, and dorks, all dressed up in tights and furry underwear.” Though to be fair, there was one nerd at the event which Dean very much appreciated wearing furry underwear. To bad it hadn’t been possible to get said nerd out of said furry underwear. Which again led to other depressing thoughts. Why was it, with all he had done in his life, why was he never to be allowed something he wished to have more than anything?

“Come on it wasn’t that bad.” Sammy smirked, thinking of what Dean had to do to blend in. Totally missing the melancholy entering his candy apple green eyes.

Dean just growled as he remembered the last case they went on.

SPNSPNSPN.

Dean and Cass had been busy practicing his wing control, while Sam had been in another part of the bunker when his phone rang. Sam picking it up, grinned when he saw the ID.

Queen of Moondoor.

“Hey your highness what’s up?” Sam answered, smile stretching his face.

“Sammy, Sam, Sam, Sam, you and Dean need to get your asses up here, like pronto.” Came her chipper yet concerned voice.

Dropping his smile at the tone she was using. “Charlie what is happening?” He was already striding towards the garage. The halls of the bunker echoing around him as he quick timed it to where the other two were practicing.

“Something is lurking around the camp ground. Not sure what, but some of the others have seen large paw prints, which seem to just disappear. Also we’ve heard things like roars and screams like banshee’s or something. It's weird and I have no idea what it could be.” Charlie’s voice was growing louder the longer she spoke, her concern weaving through every word. 

He opened the door to the garage, taking in the sight of Cass’s hands once more buried in his brother’s feathers. Neither man was actually doing anything other than standing contentedly with the other. Sam stopped to look, pretty sure Cass knew he was there and just didn’t care. This had been happening more often lately and it pleased him. He needed those two to get together and put an end to the running around they had been doing for years. Both their lives would be the better for it, his brother to finally have someone he could focus all his love on, while Cass had someone to be his support, his rock, when his own heart was in shambles. Those two were meant for each other, and he would be damned if he didn’t find a way to make them see it.

Sam knocked on the wall, both startling and pulling the other two men’s attention towards him and his phone call. They came over, circling the device, though Dean stayed out of visual range in case Charlie decided to put it on the video setting. Putting it on speaker, Sam held it out so they could listen.

“Have you called the police or the Forest Rangers?” Even though he knew that if it was a monster they would be more hindrance then help.

“Phhft as if I would call those idiots. No, I’m sure this is something they wouldn’t have a clue on how to handle. They would just dismiss whatever I was saying. Telling me it’s a cougar or a bear, and we should make sure all food is secure and that is about it.” She had switched on her face time, as Dean figured she would, showing her already wearing her costume, people walking behind her, dressed as knights, ladies, and orcs.

Dean made sure to stay out of sight of the camera, all he didn’t need was Charlie going apeshit over his wings. Cass cocked his head at Dean for a moment, wondering what he was doing, till he realized. With no hesitation, he smoothly moved to help block the camera from the young woman. 

Glancing up, he could see how Dean was shaking his head no, he had no interest in going. He didn’t want to go to the camp. Didn’t want to have deal with all the geeks and dweebs, or be called a handmaiden again. He didn’t want to think of the name Charlie would come up with if she saw his wings.

“So I would really love it if you guys could come up… Oh hi Castiel, where’s Dean?” She looked through the lens, trying to find the elder brother. Even she knew how much the Angel and the elder brother loved each other, she only hoped they would finally get their head out of there asses and do something about it.

“Dean is busy making a late lunch. I’ll let him know you called Charlie.” Cass said easily, face in his normal bland expression.

“Oh well, tell my favorite handmaiden hi for me. When are you coming?” She looked directly at Sam, face expectant.

Swallowing, knowing Dean was going to hate his answer. “Umm yeah, yeah we’ll be out there in a day or so. It’s a long drive and we’ll need to pack up supplies.”

“Great, I’ll see you at the end of this week. Almost everyone should be here by then, the event actually starts this weekend. So if you could get rid of whatever is in the woods by then it would be awesome.” She exclaimed with her normal perky attitude.

Ignoring Dean’s glare, and the way his wings changed to reflect his own uncertainty. “Sure Charlie, we’ll do our best. We have to get going. We’ll talk when we get there.”

“Great talk to you later bitches.” With those final words she hung up.

Sam pursed his lips, knowing what was coming next.  
Dean glared at his brother, Crimson and Royal flames flaring behind him. “Sam what the hell were you thinking of? I don’t want to go out with the geeks, not with these damn things on my back.” He threw a thumb behind him.

Color drained to much lighter tones, Dean ignored it.

“Dean, come on she needs help. She wouldn’t call just for something frivolous.” Sam gave him his most convincing look. Full blown puppy eyes, with pout thrown in for good measure.

Pursing his lips, the elder took several deep breaths. He honestly didn’t need the stress. Cass seeing how upset his friend was, stepped next to him. “Dean, she needs our help, but if you want to sit this one out, Sam and I can go alone.” Calm sea and sky blues cascaded down his plumage. 

Continuing to breath, coming to grips with what he knew he was going to do. “No, we’ll go, I’ll go, whatever this thing is, it will be better to deal with it with three instead of two.” It was just going to be a bitch to deal with. He knew nothing good would come from going, but Charlie needed their help and she was the little sister they never had.

Sam let loose his own breath he was holding. He hadn’t wanted to leave Dean behind either, knowing even with wings, his elder wouldn’t let it stop him from kicking ass. “Great, Cass, why don’t you and Dean go pack? I’ll go and check my laptop, download what I think might be useful.”

“Sounds good Sam, Dean and I will be along shorty.” Cass stated dismissing the younger man.

Sam looked between the two men, seeing something passing between them. Deciding not to push his luck, he made his exit out of the garage. Cass when he could no longer hear the brother turned with concerned eyes towards the other. “Dean, what is the real reason you don’t want to go?”

Dean turned away from his Angel, he didn’t want to discuss this.

“Dean please…” Voice the softest the hunter had heard in a long time.

God damn it, he never could deny Cass when he spoke in that tone to him. “Look at me Cass, I’m a freak. I’m a monster. Who is going to take me seriously with these things on me?” He directed both arms to the wings behind him, flaring them out to half their width before closing them once more. “Hell when we do get out there, I’m probably going to be mobbed with people all wanting to stare at me.” He really hated the idea of being stared at, made fun of, poked and prodded. And he would have to keep it all to himself, would have to put it to the side and deal with whatever other monster they were going after. He didn’t know if he had it in him right now, his stress was seriously hitting his tipping point. 

Cass, eyes gentling to an understanding shade of cornflower blue, stepped next to the hunter. Placing his hand on his bare shoulder, sharing his Grace to calm him, “Dean you’re not a freak or a monster. You’re a good man, an honorable man…” He shook his head when Dean went to protest. “No, you are, and people will take you seriously, the ones who are important to you. Charlie, Sam, Bobby even that ass butt Crowley, they are the people to be concerned over. And they won’t judge you. Tease you yes, but they won’t judge you any less for what happened.”

Dean listened to his Angel’s words, feeling warmth flowing through him. It felt wonderful, he could feel himself relaxing, it was the first time since he found himself with a pair of wings attached to his back. “What about you?” He asked meeting the light blue eyes of his best friend.

Confused at the question, Cass cocked his head to the side. “Me? What about me?”

“You said the ones who are important to you, but you didn’t name yourself.”

Cass stuttered trying to find something to say, but the wings gave him away, multiple shades of deep slate, manatee and pastel lemon all blossoming.

“Cass? Why didn’t you name yourself?”

Sighing Cass released his hold on his bare shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes. “Because I’m not important Dean, not with all the pain I’ve caused. All the despair, death, destruction, I’m not worth it, I never will be. Now I think we should go and pack. Sam I’m sure will want to leave right away.” Turning he quickly left the garage, head down as he felt the weight of world he almost destroyed, once again settle on his shoulders.

Dean watched him go, apple green eyes sad with his friend's words. “Your important to me…”

The Angel hesitated a fraction of a second, before continuing on, leaving Dean to himself.

SPNSPNSPN

The first major obstacle for all three men was the way to get to the camp ground. Dean was all set to drive, to finally feel in control of something. And nothing gave him that feeling more than driving his Baby. Their bags were packed and loaded into the trunk, Dean whistling a happy tune, opened the door to the impala and tried to slip into the drivers seat.

The optimal word here, tried.

“OW what the hell?” Dean exclaimed as he banged his wings against the roof of the car.

“Dean?” Sam asked wondering what was wrong from inside the car.

Trying to get in again, Dean failed once more as the tops of the wings prevented him from achieving his goal. Eyes growing as he realized what the problem was, he cursed out his anger. “Oh hell no, this is not happening.” Turning to Cass who was standing behind him, looking at him calmly. “Cass what the fuck? Tell me what to do here, cause I know you have wings and can get into the car just fine. Tell me how you do it so I can drive.” His eyes pleaded with Cass to give him the answer.

Shrugging his own shoulders, wings very much not present, to Dean’s utter annoyance. “Sorry Dean, my wings, what is left of them, reside on the Celestial Plane unless I call them out. They are made from Grace and Energy. Yours are very much part of the physical plane.” He stopped to look inside the back seat, judging the space he normally rode in. “I’m afraid the only way you could get them in would be to lay along the back seat, and even then I don’t think you want to drive that way for the entire 18 plus hours…” 

He knew he would not want to lay down in the back of the Impala, knees bent, wings pressed tightly against his back for that long. His vessel was tall, there was plenty of leg room in the car, but for long trips even he started to feel cramped at times. He didn’t say anything because it was a small price to pay, in order to stay close to the man who brought him so much joy.

Dean growled, hating the fact he couldn’t take his Baby to this job. He looked over the roof to see Sam getting out of the car. “Sam, you have any ideas?”

Sam rather than saying anything looked around the garage, taking in all the cars parked within it. His eyes lit up as he spotted the one car he thought would work. “Dean, we could always take the MG.”

Dean immediately looked over at the tiny red convertible, eyes narrowing as he took in the red 1960s MG MGA. Eyes sliding over its very tiny two seat design, knowing it had a manual transmission and dismissing it. “No, Sam won’t work, won’t fit us all.”

“Dean none of the other cars are either tall enough to fit your wings, discreet enough, or fast enough to get us there in a decent time frame.” Sam carefully kept all the amusement off his face. Course that didn’t stop Dean’s wings from changing to a light peach fuzz color.

“No Sam, where would Cass or you sit? It only fits two people, the trunk barely will hold our gear.”

“Dean I can drive the Impala and Cass can ride with you.” Sam suggested, pleased with himself as this would mean even more alone time together.

Glaring at his brother, he stomped over to the car, glaring at the seat for a few minutes before opening the door. Sliding in, he was pleased he fit into the seat, sorta. “God damn it SAMMY! This won’t work either.”

“What won’t?” Sam asked walking over to see what the problem was. Snorting instead of laughing as he discovered it.

Yes, Dean could technically fit in the MG, as long as he didn’t mind having his entire body smooshed up to the steering wheel. As long as he didn’t mind his wings interfering with the stick shift as he tried to work it. As long as he didn’t mind he would be in the cramped, unworkable position for hours at a time.

At least it had a working radio.

Eyeing his brother, making note of the very much non adjustable seats, “Hmm you’re right it won’t work. Well, how about Cass drives and you ride in the passenger seat?”

Walking over to the car in question. “I would be more than willing to drive Sam, but I do have one question for you.” Cass said, staring into the interior of the machine.

“Shoot.”

Cass frowned at the word, before realizing what Sam really meant. “What is that long rigid shaft in the middle for?”

Sam and Dean both blinked before the elder brother summed it up eloquently “Son of a bitch!”

SPNSPNSPN

In the end they did take the MG, but Dean was NOT happy about it. Sam driving as the only one who knew how to drive a standard, Cass in the passenger seat, and Dean? Dean had the honor of sitting on the back lip of the car, legs on either side of the Angel. It was a less than comfortable position for both men. As Sam drove, switching gears as the road terrain required, the motion caused Cass to rock back and forth. And every once in a while as Dean also adjusted, certain parts would come into contact with each other. The Angel tried to pretend he didn’t notice his head bumping into Dean’s spread legs but the vibrant lilac, electric purple and lavender indigo, betrayed him.

And speaking of Dean’s wings, they knew they would make quite a sight rolling down the highway, what with a man sitting on the back of a car with rainbow feathers. So Sam dug into the store rooms and came up with a bracer which according to the lore stated it would blind people to the wearer. And since they had passed a dozen cars, at least three bored state troopers and a caravan of truckers without an issue, it appeared it was working. 

The other issue they had to deal with was Dean not able to wear proper shirts. His wings were positioned just at his shoulders, hindering any chance of getting a shirt over anything. When they arrived Dean would have to remove the bracer so they could get on with the job. Which would then allow everyone to see his wings. After thinking hard, looking online for ideas and contriving a suitable getup, they managed to get on the road.

Dean, wearing goggles and a large parka like jacket backwards to protect him from the wind, shouted at Sam. “Sammy for God’s sake change the god damn radio.”

Sam eyes gleaming gleefully shouted something he had wanted to say back for years. “House rules Dean, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.”

Dean groaned as Sam cackled merrily switching the radio to a station playing nothing but re-imagined 80’s songs all in a millennium generation friendly theme.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean’s mood was the foulest it had been in years when they arrived, he was cold, wind burned, and his wings were a fucking mess. Seriously they needed some serious grooming, the feathers were ruffled, crooked, or folded over each other. He knew it couldn’t be normal, weren’t wings meant to be smooth during flights? So why did they get all bent out of shape during a simple car ride? Plus because they were all fucked up they itched like mad, made him want to just scratch his hands constantly down the damn things to get them to stop. 

And let’s not mention Sam’s horrible taste in music, making sure to tune the radio to stations which had the worst music. Not once could he listen to one of his favorites, if one came on invariably they would lose the station, or his brother would change the channel. He was about three-seconds away from putting itching powder in his underwear again. Or maybe if he continued acting like a dick, Nair in his shampoo.

Cass for his part, had simply sat in the passenger seat, gazing out the side or through the windshield. He spoke when asked questions, or his opinion was wanted. Like when Dean asked him if Cass would rather listen to something else, and the Angel responded with "I have no preference, listen to what you wish.” So much for getting his Angel on his side, he would have to work on his music taste so it never happened again. Course the biggest problem he had with Cass, was how he kept bumping the back of his head against his crotch. He didn’t have much choice, the road was shit, and the car didn’t have the greatest suspension. Dean planned on fixing it once he could crawl under again. There really wasn’t much room for his legs, and his friend was using his own body to help Dean from flying backwards off the car. The feeling of his head rubbing against his dick had him constantly thinking of earthworms, homicidal goats, or Bobby when he was super drunk and decided to run naked through the yard on a dare from an equally drunk Rufus.

He also noticed how Cass would smirk every once in a while as he rubbed his head against his dick. He couldn’t deny he was doing it on purpose, not when his wings kept changing to flirty colors of peach, perky lavender and cheeky greens.

It was a nightmare and for roughly 18 hours they drove straight through, if he could have flown he would have. But he didn’t know how to yet, hadn’t managed to do much more than hover for a few minutes. Which took a hell of a lot of energy out of him, the speed of the wing beats insane. But he was getting his exercise at least, his pudge in his middle was mostly gone. Replaced with full body aches as he became used to working new muscles. Cass had been an asshole too when teaching him, not allowing him to rest till he had accomplished whatever task he had decided Dean needed to. 

He wanted to murder them all.

They pulled into the gravel parking lot on the map, not surprised to see nearly three dozen other cars there. The surprise came when they spotted a few horse trailers, two full sized semi’s, even now being unloaded, and people running around everywhere.

“Just how big is this camp ground Sam?” Cass asked, looking at how the common grounds were stretching for what seemed like miles. It seemed excessive to him, but then again he had only been in a few small parks, when he was human.

Looking down at the stat sheet he had downloaded and printed earlier. “Says its nearly 50,000 acres of prime wilderness mixed with great places to camp. Rustic mountains, lots of game trails for exploring. Caves off the beaten paths, along with various types of waterways for fishing, swimming, canoeing, or simply picnicking by. Horse trails, ATV, motor bikes all welcome. They host special events all year.” He skimmed down the rest of the page. “Does say watch out for wild animals, bear, cougar, land sharks, deer, badger and others.”

The elder brother deciding not to listen to the nerds speaking, was watching the parking lot. “What the hell? I thought this was going to be one of their normal events?” Dean exclaimed even as he saw two more semi’s pulling in, along with another horse trailer, four more cars following behind them.

“So did I, this might work in our favor, take a look Dean.” Sam pointed with his chin at the people further away, some were walking, others standing around, but the group Sam was looking at was very interesting. It was a full troop of fairy folk, riding white horses, tack less even. On the backs of each rider was a pair of wings, some rainbow, others white, even a few the color of sunshine seen through a prism. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Dean groused seeing them. No doubt they would be interested in talking to him to see how he built his wings.

Cass looked over at where the troop of riders were milling, narrowing his eyes. Suspicious he twisted his Grace to see if they were real Fae, only to relax as his vision showed them to be human. He didn’t like the Fae folk to much, they operated under a completely different set of rules, hell in a different plane of existence. You had to open a door to their worlds in order for them to cross over and they were only ever interested in what profited them, or fulfilled their sense of honor. Still they were tricky bastards, he would keep an eye on anyone he thought might be a danger to his hunter. It would be just like the Fae to want to snatch Dean away, he was a first born son. It was the reason why he could see the glitter all over the bunker to begin with, unlike Sam. Still something felt odd to him, and it would be wise to keep an eye on anything strange.

Then two people walked by, one dressed as a large asparagus and the other some sort of strange half man, half stoned monkey?

Keeping an eye on anything strange might be harder than he expected.

Cass watched as the riders rode off, the horses behaving perfectly amid all the organized chaos around them. As they were turning pass one of the few permanent buildings another person came out the door. She had red hair, was dressed as a battle maid and spotted them in all of 10 seconds of stepping out the door.

“SAM, CASTIEL, DEAN, YOU MADE IT!” Charlie squealed as she barreled towards them.

“YO BITCHES, bout time you showed up…. Woah are those wings Dean?” She watched as his wings started flashing so fast it would put a psychedelic concert to shame.

“Yes, don’t ask.” He walked back to the trunk, wanting to get their things and just go hunt.

She grinned at his answer, before her eyes widened in surprise as they changed color to a bouncing, excited tangerine and peach combination. “Oh I’m going to ask. Why did you decide to dress up? How are you making them change colors? That is so awesome by the way, a few others showed up today, the ones with the horses who have wings. They have colored wings too, but they don’t change like yours are doing. Are they as soft as they look?” She rapid fired asked, even as she reached out a hand to stroke down the limb. 

Dean looking in the trunk, missed her hand coming for him till it was too late. Hissing as she snagged her nails through his ruffled plumage, he jerked back, almost stumbling to the ground.

“Oh shit Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. They just look so real, I couldn’t help myself.” She watched as the wings changed to a light gray near instantly. Cocking her head in puzzlement, she reached for the wings again, but this time Dean was fast enough and moved them out of her reach. Eyes just about bulging out of her head now, she lowered her voice, even if she wanted to squeal her excitement. “Wait Dean are those things REAL?”

Taking a deep breath, expelling it through his nose, the elder hunter tried to calm himself. Relaxing his shoulders, his wings dropped to a more normal position, instead of the mantling they wanted to do. “Yes, they’re real, no I don’t want to talk about it…”

“Oh, you’ll be talking about them. You need to tell me everything about it, how you got them, how they change color, oh can you fly with them? Man they really are soft, I want to touch them again.” Before she could follow through on her desire they changed color once more.

This time they turned to a dark, murderous red, with highlights of dried blood and decaying flesh. Charlie screeched as she jumped back, Cass stepped smoothly in to take her spot, prodded by an unknown feeling. Running his left hand down Dean’s wings, soothing the itching he knew his friend was experiencing. He hadn’t missed how much they had been ruffled on the drive up here. But he didn’t want to offer to groom his hunter’s wings, as it was a very personal and intimate act. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he started. It wouldn’t be fair to Dean to start something he couldn’t finish, that he wasn’t allowed to finish, and should never finish because of who and what he was.

Still he needed help and Cass was the only one who knew enough to do so. Calling on his Grace, he slowly ran his hand down the wings, watching as the feathers settled into their proper places once more. It would be better to groom them manually, but none of them had the time for it. And the feeling of relief coming from Dean was palpable, it allowed himself to calm, which projected to gentle sky blues, robins eggs, and sapphires.

Sam watched the by-play going on between Charlie and Cass, keeping his thoughts to himself as best he could. He honestly didn’t want his own emotions being picked up by his brother’s wings. Though he had noticed they had started to slow down on their changing in regard to him. Cass they responded most strongly with, which was an even stronger indication of the bond the Angel had with his elder. He knew for a fact Castiel did NOT like it when others touched Dean’s wings. Not when he was carrying Dean back to bed the first time, or any of the other times they had to study them, to see if there was something they could discover about the blasted things. Dean was the same way, he was better about it, but he tolerated Sam touching them, Cass he allowed free rein with.

Staring at the rapidly changing wings, Charlie cocked her head, before smiling brightly again. Loving how it changed from blue to orange, then back to blue. “That is so cool. Seriously that is the most awesome thing I have ever seen.”

Waving his hands, trying to get them back on track and away from his wings. “Enough, Charlie what is going on? We’re up here, so this better be important.”

“Right so there are some weird foot prints, and every once in a while we hear screaming out in the woods. No one wants to set up out there and at least two factions are based in the woods. I called you to come check it out.”

“Fine, I’ll grab the gear. Sam stay here and see if you can get any more info. Cass come with me.” Turning Dean returned to removing their weapons.

“Umm guys there is one other thing?” She did her best to keep the gleeful smile mostly off her face. 

She failed miserably at it.

“What Charlie?” Sam asked, not liking her grin.

“This is a massive Larping event we have scheduled, we are expecting at least 400-500 people here, maybe even more.”

Looking at her with side eyes, becoming more alarmed at the excitement in her eyes. “Okay? So we need our Fed outfits? Dean can’t fit into his right now. It’s why he has the suspenders and leather cups around the base of his wings. To hide they are really attached.” Sam responded.

“Right and wouldn’t it look weird that he is all 'dressed up’ while you and Castiel are dressed in suits?” Her grin grew, evil gleeful fire flickering in her eyes now. Reflected by the slowly spreading grin on Dean’s face as he realized what was about to happen. Finally sweet, sweet revenge for that damn ride up. “Come with me boys, we have work to do.”

Sam and Cass never stood a chance, as she grabbed both by their arms and dragged them over to her own large tent, intent on dressing them in a manner which would let them blend in.

SPNSPNSPN.

“Dean I don’t understand, why must I wear this?” Cass asked once again. 

“It’s like Charlie said man, you need to blend in.” Dean stated, pursing his lips together tightly, he really shouldn’t laugh, or at least not as much as he had when he first saw the getup the redhead had persuaded him to wear. 

He was mostly naked, clad in only a few things. He had a metal breast plate with straps which crossed in the back and attached to the main plate in front. It was silver, with of all things, colored angel wings in the center. He also had matching bracers, which reached halfway up his forearms. Wrapped around his forehead, was a silver band, with the emblem of wings standing nearly 12 inches high. The head band was needed, as it was holding the near chin length red wig Charlie had managed to scrounge from somewhere. The Angel was also sporting double leather thin arm straps above his biceps so every time he flexed his arms, they bulged even more. Sliding further down his torso there was nothing covering his belly, so his impressive 12 pack which Dean rarely ever witness was on full display for everyone.

He wasn’t too happy about that, but he was dealing. Still he had so much more eye candy to devour when Cass wasn’t looking.

His feet were encased in good stout leather boots which folded over at the knee, fur encircling the entire circumference of the cuff. They also had Angel wings glued onto them, stolen from someone else half way across camp. The part though which was the hardest to convince the Angel to wear, and brought the most mirth to Dean and Sam, was what they devised to cover his groin. It was an honest to God loin cloth, made of multiple colors of fur. They had to devise a belt which would be tight enough to hold everything in place, yet allow him to move as they hunted, but it was a small issue. The bigger one was how much Cass hated the furry underwear, stating this was modern times. And he hadn’t seen furry underwear since neanderthals thought hitting each other over the head with rocks, was proper negotiation methods.

He only stopped when Dean stepped close to him, whispering in his ear. Quietly enough so Sam and Charlie couldn’t hear him, “Cass, if you really hate it that much you can change…”

Cass’s eyes lit up, about to do just that, when Dean finished his sentence. “But I happen to think you look hot.”

Blinking it took the Angel a few seconds to process his hunter’s words, to understand he didn’t mean hot as is an increase in his body temperature, but in fact hot as in he looked good.

He stopped his protests after that. Well, mostly stopped, now he grumbled as they wandered the camp grounds waiting for Sam to finish doing his research. They were checking out the area, keeping their eyes open for anything strange. 

“But Sam he is not wearing the same thing as I am.” He complained once more, even as his eyes swept over the assembly, searching for anything strange. Hmm three humans, couldn’t tell if they were male or female, dressed like fried green warthogs? Or what about that extremely tall one, he had never seen a human with two extra heads, painted completely blue with pink tentacles coming out of his nipples? Where did humanity go so wrong?

“No but that is because he is a massive nerd, who secretly loves this stuff.” That was a lie, Sam tolerated it, but it was Dean who couldn’t get enough of this larping stuff. Able to beat people up, lead battles, dress up in weird costumes, and in the end no one gets hurt, yep sign him up.

Course Sam hadn’t gotten away scot free either. Charlie ended up dressing his brother like the old fart wizard from Sword in the Stone. Blue knee length robe, huge pocket sleeves, pointed cap and little ankle length slippers, visible pants no where to be had. She even found someone with a long ass beard and glasses to wear. 

Dean hadn’t hesitated to take pictures and save them for future blackmail. 

“And the club? Why do I have this instead of my Angel Blade?” He brandished the unwanted weapon in front of him. It was a real weapon at least and not the cheap toys most of the other people at the event had. At least they let him carry his Angel blade in his belt behind him.

“Because Cass you’re supposed to be a barbarian, barbarians have clubs, everyone knows this.”

Cass muttered something under his breath, that it wasn’t HE who was the barbarian. Dean ignored his comment.

More people showed up through the day, setting up their own booths, camps, making plans with friends and those who were part of their factions. There was a lot of emotions floating around the camp too, emotions which were all reflected in the technicolor wings. Creating patterns not seen normally in nature. Many people came up to Dean as they discovered his wings were constantly changing, admiring them, asking how he was doing it. Thank goodness Sam had hooked up that fake pack in the middle of his wings, looking like a battery compartment.

Still so many people coming to admire his wings did have a negative effect on one person. Cass was less than pleased as the day wore on to have so many people near his hunter. It didn’t take long for Dean’s appendages to acquire a single solid color of furious red all along the top of his wings. No matter what the others changed to, those always stayed the same color, which Sam was careful to not mention. Dean himself for once decided to not confront Cass on it either, because both men knew it came from the Angel. An Angel who was growing considerably worst as more people interacted with them, and asked to touch Dean’s wings. The fallen Holy Warrior was even seriously thinking of taking his club to a few of the assholes who were bothering them, only his iron will and control kept him from doing so. 

But damn he was so tempted.

Dusk was settling, but that didn’t stop Dean’s wings from changing hues. No they continued to grow brighter as more people wished for light. People were starting to make camp fires, fix dinners and as was expected, a few getting drunk. Dean and Cass had decided they would do one last circuit of the camp, keeping their eyes open and weapons ready in case some monster decided to attack. They had found a few signs but not enough yet to act on it. They would go out in the morning to hunt whatever it was. 

For now though they were walking slowly, watching the people, smelling the food which was making Dean hungry, it reminded him he needed to feed Cass too. Hunger was probably not making his Angel’s mood any better. They were interrupted in their walk by a loud group of mostly drunk frat boys who had been harassing Dean about his “Fairy” wings all day. Only Dean’s hand on Castiel’s shoulder had kept the Angel from smiting the bastards. Instead Dean had punched the one of the guys and moved on.

Well, the fuckers were back, drunker than ever and wanting to have some fun with the pretty boy wings.

“Hey pretty wing boy, over here.” Drunk one slurred from his seat on a log.

Ignoring the man, Dean walked around him.

“Hey baby, come here, we just want to have some fun.” Slurred a second drunk.

“Fuck off asshole.” Dean growled lowly, well aware of the pissed off Angel beside him.

“Oh you want to fuck? Think we can arrange that. Bet those wings are great grips. You like it from behind?” Asked a third, even as he stumbled towards Dean, tripping over his feet, reaching out to grab his wings to prevent his fall.

Dean hissed in extreme pain as he felt his wings yanked back harshly. A strangers hand touching what did not belong to him.

The next moment the hands were gone, allowing Dean to turn around, to fight the asshole who dared to touch him, only to still at the sight before him. There, standing with the last of the sun’s sunset light shining over the mountain and tree tops, was his Angel of the Lord in full Battle Rage. Dean didn’t dare take his eyes off the Angel to check his wings, he already knew what color they would be.

A true pure Crimson found only in the deepest molten pits of Hades itself. If Dean didn’t know for a fact Lucifer was locked up, he would swear he was gazing at the Devil himself. Only the True Electric Blue of his eyes allowed Dean to know it was still his Angel. Castiel was actually glowing against the sunset as he gripped the man’s throat in his hand, squeezing tightly. 

Bringing the drunk’s face next to his own, he snarled vicious enough in his ear to sober the man instantly.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing you sorry sack of primordial ooze? What the FUCK gave you the idea it was acceptable to behave like a vulgar, foul smelling, ill educated, douche canoe, who not only has a tiny dick, but has never had opportunity to use it? Well ASSHOLE?”

The man only stuttered in fear, unable to breathe, Castiel’s grip was still so tight.

“You will not lay hands on him again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?” The Angel’s eyes continued to glow, brightening as his temper was released.

The suddenly sober drunk nodded as best he could.

“Good NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM WHAT’S MINE!” In one smooth motion Cass turned and with all his strength launched the man clear across the campground, the woods, and into the secondary camp ground a good three miles away. But he at least landed safely, he was cushioned by the only pile of horse shit to be found. 

Dean had watched as the man was launched with no effort, nor had he missed just a few seconds afterward the whispers and worried or fearful looks being sent his way. Launching himself at his friend, he grab Cass by his breastplate and dragging him out of camp fast. He didn’t stop running till they were far from camp, using the light of his own wings, still ringing with Angel Crimson Fire to find his way.

The hunter continued running for at least 20 minutes, only stopping when they came to a small brook, glistening with the first light of the rising moon. Letting go of his friend, Dean watched as Cass stumbled from the sudden release. Flaring his wings, before folding them behind his back, he started asking questions. “Castiel what the hell was that all about? Why did you go off on that guy? Shit dude you launched him clear across two campgrounds, we are supposed to be keeping a low profile, that isn’t low profile.” And while Dean was angry at what happened, he was chiefly concerned over his friend. This was very much out of character for Cass and he didn’t like it.

For Cass’s part he didn’t feel good either, he actually felt sick and very much drained. Something had just come over him, his normal iron control had just disappeared on him and all the possessive feelings he kept deeply buried, spilled forth. His body was actually reacting in a manner he had never experienced before, shaking, tingling with pinpricks down his nerves. His breathing was rapidly approaching hyperventilation and he had no idea how to stop any of it. Looking up with frightened cornflower blue eyes, “Dean, I… I… I don’t feel well…” Then before Dean could do anything, Castiel pitched forward, vomiting crimson Grace into the brook. The moon kissed water quickly washing all traces away.

“CASS, hold on man, just take it easy.” Dean grabbed the other man, steadying him, as he continued to puke his lungs out, expelling a rainbow of colors from his celestial system. A few minutes later, it looked like Castiel was calming down, he was no longer heaving his Grace at least. Dean pulled some leaves to help him wipe his mouth if needed, before settling next to him on a convenient boulder. 

In a much gentler voice, hand stroking his Angel’s shoulder even as he instinctively incased him in the safety of his wings. “Buddy, you okay? What’s happening to you?”

Closing his eyes, the other man took another deep breath, relaxing as he felt the feathers surrounding him. He hadn’t felt this safe with wings around him for a Millennia and he loved it. He was going to hate to lose it, but he needed to explain. Wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, removing the last of the Grace, he started to pull away from the hunter. So he was vastly surprised when Dean held him against his chest. “Dean?”

“You need me buddy, tell me what’s wrong, what’s going on?” Dean whispered in his ear, instincts he didn’t know he had coming to the forefront. Letting him know the Angel needed to be held for the moment, needed to feel the protection of his still Crimson Wings.

“I’m not sure, but I think the Fae folk are involved.”

“Fae folk? You mean fairies?” Dean asked him quietly puzzled. “Why would you think that?”

“Because it’s not normal for Angels to regurgitate their own Grace.” He spat once more, frowning at the prism colors reflecting back at him from the moonlight.

“Regurg… the fairies make Angel’s puke?”

“Yes, if they use the right kind of magic on us. They need to catch us off guard for it to happen though.” He glared down at the water flowing quietly beside them. “I thought I saw a troop of fairies earlier today, they were the ones riding horses. I even used my Grace to exam them but they seemed human at the time.”

“Seemed human?”

Now Castiel was starting to fume at being targeted. “Yes, Fairy magic isn’t like other magic you have come across, its dark, secretive, created soon after time itself, but after Angels came into existence. I think God made them to keep us on our toes and not grow complacent in regard to magic.” He leaned back into Dean’s hold, needing the warmth of his chest after losing so much of his own power in a violent way. “So they can appear human to Angel sight if they cast the correct spells. I’m sure this is somehow connected with what is going on in the bunker.”

Dean holding his friend closer, letting him take what comfort he needed from him, let the bunker thing go for now. He had other more pressing issues to work through with him. “So then what happened with that guy? You losing your temper at him?”

“More fairy magic. If done and not guarded against, they can launch a spell, a minute sized spell which will grow in time, affecting the emotions of whoever gets hit with it.”

“Including humans?”

“Humans, Angels, Demons, Monsters, doesn’t matter, as long as they can sneak the shot in.”

“And the feelings are fake?” Dean wasn’t pleased to think the feelings he had for his friend was nothing more than contrived nonsense.

Cass closed his eyes, not liking how this next part of the conversation was going to go. “No, they aren’t, they can’t conjure up feelings which are not there. Only enhance and grow the ones which already are.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what Cass’s explanation really meant. And why he was behaving the way he had with the drunk. “So Cass, when you got mad at that guy for touching what you said was yours, did you mean it?”

Leaning his head against his hunter’s heart, “Yes I meant it.”

Dean felt his heart starting to race, Cass wanted him, he honestly did want him, and it made his heart sing to know this.

Blue eyes suddenly filling with sorrow, the celestial being looked up at his friend. “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to lose my temper.”

“I know, we’ll just have to find those fairies and get them to knock it off with bothering us.”

“Yes, but there’s more.” This is the part Castiel was really not looking forward to.

“What is it?” Dean really hoped it was what he was thinking, he really did.

Cass pressed his head back into the warmth he needed so badly. A few more minutes of the calm before the storm. “Just because I want you, doesn’t mean I can have you.”

Stunned at his words, Dean pulled back to look him better in the eyes, wings opening allowing more silver moonlight in to reflect off their chests. “What? What do you mean you can’t have me?”

“Just that, I want you so much, I hate seeing others touch what I’m not allowed to have. What I’ll never be allowed to have.” Castiel already missed the feeling of safety and love Dean gave him when he closed his wings around him.

“But you want me you just said so, dude you’re not making any sense.” Dean fumed starting to lose his own temper to confusion and heartache.

Castiel looked at him with depressed eyes. “Yes, I know it doesn’t make a bunch of sense, but believe me when I say I can’t have you.”

“Why not?” Dean demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously, flipping his wings all the way back.

“Because I’m not allowed to. I’ll never be allowed to.” And it broke his heart even more to know he would never have this man, his man, his most perfect human. But Cass knew his own worth, which was nothing, he couldn’t allow Dean to settle for so little, not when he was owed so much.

“But you said I was yours.”

“Only to get that guy away from you.”

“So it would be fine if I was to eventually find someone who did want me?” Dean Challenged.

Cass leaned into his space, voice lowering dangerously. “I do want you Dean, but I’m not allowed to have you. Doesn’t mean I’m going to put up with others encroaching on what I believe should be mine.” And oh shit that wasn’t what he meant to say, evidently the fairy spell was still working its way through his system.

“Dude that isn’t fair.” Dean’s green eyes blazing.

Mouth spouting more truthful yet harsh words “No, its not fair. For anyone, it not fair to you, it’s not fair to me. It's not fair for either of us, I guess this is a prime example of how life in general isn’t fair.” Standing from where he had been sitting after their confession, Cass leaned up against a pine bark trunk. “Now I think we should return, or at least get as close to camp as possible. I can hear people not to far, not sure if they are searching for us and I really don’t want to find out. Let’s find Sam, find this whatever it is we are hunting for and get out.”

Not waiting for Dean to respond, the heart heavy Angel left the hunter to his own heart broken thoughts. He honestly wanted to be done with this job and find a cure for Dean’s wings. It was getting to be too much to see all his emotions easily showcasing what he was feeling, what he wanted, and yet he couldn’t have. It stabbed him more than an Angel blade would, he was in so much pain to be so close to the one being he loved more than anything else in the cosmos.

Dean angry and upset followed a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Ended up being about twice as long as I thought it would be.
> 
> Let me know what you think, see you all later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be monsters, both within and without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry it took so long to get another chapter. I ended up writing 17K words for this chapter, then realized that was waaaaaaaay to long. So I cut it in half, roughly 9K words, then my mind wouldn't stop. This chapter ended up STILL being over 14K words.
> 
> Any whoo, has a little bit of everything in this one.
> 
> Action, adventure, fluff, angst, and for a certain someone who likes'em some smut. There is a bit of pre-smut smut in here. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Sam caught up to Dean just as he was coming into camp. Eyes worried as he took in the dark granite color of his wings. Whatever had passed between the Angel and hunter had to be pretty powerful to over-ride the wings from switching colors. He also hadn’t missed the raised voices, rants, and calls to find the jerk who had thrown the drunk into a pile of shit. Sam had quickly changed costumes to hide himself, Charlie was taking care of Cass, now that he had returned, but Dean was a whole different issue. Those wings would made him stand out like Gabriel in his porn outfit, while talking to nuns. 

  
Not good.

  
“DEAN!” Sam yelled as he jogged up to his brother. 

  
Not even glancing up, Dean kept on walking, only stopping when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sammy not now…” He really didn’t want to talk about his feelings, he couldn’t handle it after all the crap Cass just unloaded on him.

  
“No, now, put this on before anyone sees you.” He held out the bracer which would hide Dean from most people. 

  
“What why?” Still he took the device and slipped it on his arm. He felt the tingle which meant it was working, now only those standing within a couple feet of him would see him. Eyes focusing on the serious face of his brother, “What’s going on Sammy?”

  
“Lot of people are not happy with what happened earlier. You know, when Cass launched that guy through the camp? Yeah him and his buddies are out looking for you both. Charlie caught Cass before he made it into camp. But you’ll need to disappear from sight, those wings will act like a beacon.”

  
“Fuck’en hell.” Dean bitched just what he needed on top of everything else. God he just wanted to get this job done. Go out find the monster, kill it and go home. He needed to get drunk and stay that way for a few days, till he could sort out his heart.

  
Sam slapped a bitch face at him, “Yeah tell me about it. What happened between you two? I thought things were going good.”

  
Starting to move again. “Not a good time Sam. Tell me what you found, I just want to finish this.” The elder moved towards Charlie’s tent, knowing she more than likely would be the one to have all the information. Sam followed him, for once understanding now was not the time. His brother was not up to speaking, better to let him immerse himself in work till he was ready. But he would be keeping an eye on how much booze he drank, last time he was like this, he was drunk for a week. Reason once again because of Cass.

  
They had to pause a few times as they made their way to the Queen’s tent. People were still talking about what had taken place nearly an hour earlier. Many were looking for them, especially since their car was still in the lot. Sam was going to have to go and move it, but for now he was staying away so he didn’t get caught. Waiting for one of the groups to pass by, Sam watched his brother, could see how broken he was, even if he was trying to hide it. He would try talking to Cass, maybe he could get more out of him, but he doubted it. Only Dean could get Cass to speak when he decided to be silent. Or Cass could worm words out of Dean he would hesitate to say to Sam. Truly they were a pair.

  
Hiding behind a cluster of trees, they were waiting for a large group of knights to pass by, each speaking about finding the winged bastard and throwing him out of the game. Seemed they were having fun actually having a real hunt to go on. Sam and Dean would need to cross the clearing to get to Charlie’s place. The moon was shining at three quarters, the sky was cloudless, so both men were able to spot the shadow racing against the ground. Shooting their heads up, they couldn’t see anything, but a soft tik-tok like sound came to their ears.

  
“Sam you hear that?” Dean kept moving his head, trying to spot whatever was flying above them.

  
“Yeah, I don’t like this Dean.” His head was moving as much as his brother’s.

  
“Right, keep an eye out, we need to get to Cass and Charlie.” They both took off, running around the knights who were still lounging in the way. One though, super drunk, could see Dean as he passed, thankfully it was only for a second, and he thought it was his imagination.

  
Racing up to large tent, both men slid through the tent flaps. “Charlie? Cass you in here?” Sam called out, heading to the back of the pavilion.

  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Charlie asked, coming into the front room, Cass following behind her, dressed much differently. This time Charlie managed to dress him as an old fashioned monk. A Benedict style robe, done in dark forest chestnut, leather belt, with home spun lighter tan trousers. Leather sandals covered his feet, while at his waist a thick leather belt held a small canteen, a knife sheath which held his Angel blade instead. The hood for the moment was laying behind him, but he could pull it up as needed to hide his face. She had done a good job cause there was no less than 27 other people dressed the exact same way.

  
“I think we are about to get company,” Dean turned to Cass, putting their problems to the side for the moment. “Cass need you to come with us, see if you can see them.”

  
Cass nodded about to head out, still tense from earlier when Sam stopped him. “Cass, we think it can fly, do you have anything left in your Grace in case you need to chase it through the sky?”

  
Shaking his head sadly, “No, Sam, my days of being able to fly is over. Healing and a few other things are about all I can accomplish now.” Cass said quietly, hating to have to admit to one of his biggest flaws now. 

  
Patting his shoulder, trying to reassure him, “No worries buddy, let’s head out and see if we can catch this whatever it is before it attacks.”

  
“Hey guys what if it was just a bird or something?” Charlie asked, looking between the three men. She was excited to do a hunt, but she also would rather have fun than worry over nothing.

  
Dean speaking up before the others could say anything. “Charlie in our line of work, you develop a feeling for trouble. Right now it’s tingling all up and down my spine.” He stuck his head out the door flap, looking up at the sky again.

  
Even Cass knew what that meant. “This isn’t good Dean.”

  
Voice muffled through the cloth, “No it’s not, and its only getting stronger…”

  
Screams resounded outside of the royal domain, causing all the inhabitants to rush outside. It was pandemonium as people raced all over the place, weapons raised as a massive creature lifted a large pregnant woman into the sky. She was dressed in an dwarven princess costume, long braids trailing behind her. She screamed again as the creature flew higher into the sky.

  
“HOLY FUCK!” Charlie shouted, racing forward a few steps, before realizing there was nothing she could do. It was already a good couple thousand feet in the air, climbing higher every second.

  
The creature looked large but seemed to be missing parts, from what the boys could see, it had a human-ish head, fangs possibly growing out of its face. Bearing a female form detailed by large naked breasts, with boils or scars crisscrossing them. Her arms were longer than her torso which appeared to end at her belly, missing any type of rounded hips, legs, or feet. Large bat like wings protruded from her back, with what looked like fresh claw marks shredding certain membranes. Her three clawed hands gripped the woman by the back of her neck, racing to get away from the crowds below. Screeching her displeasure at being in full view of her prey, she continued to fly towards the North.

  
Then coming from deep within the forest, another beast sprang into the air. This one roared with rage as it attacked the other beast. Fire and rage blazed from the second monster, bringing four points of razor death to bear. Attacking the winged creature, it bit down hard on the arm holding the woman, causing the beast to scream in pain. Clawing at the flame footed beast, the winged one tried to get it to let go. The woman dangled between the combatants, hysterical with fright as she was jerked around. The flame beast with a snarl heard over the entire camp ground, opened its jaws wide and snapped them down on the winged one’s shoulder, nearly severing the arm and a wing. It did cause the beast to drop the woman, and everyone could see as she windmilled her arms and legs, non stop screaming reaching all below.

  
The two flyers fighting above, continued their battle, moving further over the trees, the rage of both echoing among the mountains. It was only a few moments before they were out of sight.

  
The woman though still continued to fall, reaching terminal velocity quickly, and it would be terminal for her and her unborn child.

  
“DEAN GO!” Cass bellowed, reaching for his hunter, grabbing him by the front of his belt and launching him into the air.

  
Dean less then pleased with this new development flailed as much as the woman in the air, till instinct and unknown knowledge filled his mind. Snapping his wings out, he pumped his limbs the way Cass had told him to, feeling the wind running across the feathers. Correcting his flight without realizing it, he banked to the left, putting more power into this strokes. He rapidly approached the woman, reaching his arms out to try and catch her.

  
He caught her, but the speed of her fall rip her out of his arms. She screamed as she once again plummeted towards the ground. Dean with a twist in the air only Castiel could see, dived towards her, bringing his wings in tight to his body. Arms stretched out in front, this time Dean wrapped them tightly along her expectant body. Stretching his wings out a little at a time to slow his flight in a controlled manner, he flew towards his brother and Angel. The people below screaming once again as their friend suddenly shifted from a direct fall.

  
Snapping his wings out fully, Dean landed with heavy breaths next to the three of them. Panting his words. “Cass…check… her… out…baby…” Dean stepped back, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to recover from the adrenaline rush.

  
Cass jumping to obey, placed his hand on her belly. Scanning both mother and child, finding damage to both. Hand glowing gently he quickly healed them both, feeling his own energy flux as it was used. He finished just in time, for a mob of people descended on them, chief among them her husband of one year. This weekend was their anniversary present to each other, and it was not turning out the way either had planned.

  
The entire conflict and resolution couldn’t have taken more than about five minutes. And many of those who came to check out the woman could see the glow of Cass’s hand as he finished working. 

  
Dean, standing straight once more, looked towards the sky, trying to find the monsters who had started it all. There way to the North, two shadows falling over the mountains. Mouth speaking even as his mind was processing the information, “CASS I NEED YOU!” Dean shouted, spreading his crimson wings.

  
Cass looked to where Dean stood, before looking to where the hunter was looking. Seeing what he was after, he rose from his crouch, running to his friend. “Right!” Grabbing him once more, he put all his efforts into getting Dean into the air. 

  
Dean this time prepared for it, closed his wings as he was sent skyward. Snapping them out, he let his instincts guide him, along with whatever was whispering in his head as to how to fly. Snapping his wings out, he began powerful down sweeps heading towards the mountains, feeling how the wind rushed against his face. His eyes watered but he didn’t stop his pursuit, he needed to reach those bastards, kill them both if he could. 

  
Angling his wings, he shot up high into the sky, pumping furiously to try and reach the two fighters. He could see he was gaining on them, their cries reaching his ears as they continued to fight. Reaching behind himself he grabbed his own Angel blade, wishing he had his gun instead. But sadly wearing little meant it was very hard to hide, so he had gone without. Flying higher, breathing becoming difficult, he flipped in an instant. Bringing his wings in close, he dove, Blade before him as he aimed.

  
Here went nothing.

  
SPNPSPNSPN

  
Cass watched as Dean flew straight for the two monsters. He was everything he thought he would be in flight. Fast, powerful, determined, all with wings of fire blazing against the moon filled sky. Only he could see him, the bracer unable to hide Dean from his Grace. Oh how he would love to fly behind his hunter, to share the joy of the wind streaking through their being. But it was not to be, his wings long consigned to being nothing but useless relics.

  
“Cass, where’s Dean?” Sam came up to him breathless from dealing with those around the woman.

  
“I sent him after the two monsters.” The Angel answered, deep blue eyes still tracking the flying man.

  
“YOU DID WHAT?” The younger brother shouted trying to find his brother, before he realized how futile it was.

  
Cass, finally took his eyes off Dean to look at the younger brother. “He is going after those two creatures…”

  
“Cass we don’t know what they are, he has no back up, where is he?” Frantic to find his brother, knowing he was on his own.

  
Pointing with his hand over the tree tops he clarified the direction Dean was located. “Near those mountains, I just saw him dive towards both monsters.”

  
Hazel eyes widening in alarm, he tore his gaze away from the forest, scanning closer to where they were standing. “WHAT! Oh shit this isn’t good. We have to go to him.”

  
Sighing knowing the Winchester was right, Dean did need help but the woman had needed help too. “How is the woman? Is she sorted?”

  
Running his hands through his hair, stressing over the instant crazy they were involved in. “Yeah she’s fine, you did good there. Charlie has her in hand. Come on you’ll need to show me where Dean is. We need to get to him before something bad happens.”

  
Gripping the Angel, he dragged him over towards the parking lot after deciding what they needed. Finding the first bike which could seat two, Sam kneeled down and began hot-wiring it. Throwing a leg over the seat, he snarled at Cass. “Get on, show me where he is.”

  
Not questioning his orders, he slid on, wrapping his arms around Sam. Feeling somewhat repulsed as he did so, he kept his thoughts to himself. Getting to Dean, helping him fight was what was important now. Holding on tight, his stomach started to tingle in a way he was familiar with. It felt the same as when he puked up his Grace, loosening his arms, the feeling decreased. Well, that was surprising, he would have to think of the reasoning behind those feelings later, now they had to get to Dean.

  
Sam revving the bike, hit the throttle, sliding the back wheel around, heading towards the mountains. “Here we go show me Cass.”

  
Together the two headed into the woods.

  
SPNSPNSPN

Further towards the mountains found the three combatants engaging in battle. The night had fallen to true night, the only light provided by the nearly full moon and the stars shining above. While all three didn’t notice they were high enough up that the air was hard to breath, the temperature cool enough to keep the snow year round, and a very steep incline swarming with firs, cedars, pine, spruce and willows. Animals had run far from the sounds crying out above them and no birds dotted the skyline, though they had burst into the air when they first arrived. Now it was only the three fighting to bring each other down.

  
Dean spun as he avoided the sharp grisly talons of the bat black winged bitch as she tried to take him down. The other creature had taken a couple swipes at him too, then seemed to realize he was here to kill the evil one. It no longer tried to attack him, instead saving its energy for the ugly thing. Up close she was even nastier than he imagined. Spittle from her rage drooled down her chin, mixing with the dirt and other liquid found on her torso. Her lower form appeared to be dripping fresh blood yet she moved through the air swiftly. 

  
Pumping his own gloom colored wings, he drove himself backwards out of her reach, watching as the cat like being attacked clawing at her head. The bitch screamed once more, causing his ears to bleed from the sound, he shook his head trying to clear it of the ringing. He was just in time to watch as the grotesque being dug a claw deep into the cat. It must have hit bone cause the animal with a screech flailed away, leaving Dean to deal with the monster.

  
He shot up into the sky, using deep wing beats to try and get above the evil whatever it was, but it wasn’t going to let him go without a fight. He climbed high, his lungs struggling to supply his blood with the oxygen it was demanding. Blood which even now was spilling down his body from numerous deep cuts and punctures. His wings ached as he continued to climb, reaching heights normally reserved for only sub space vehicles. But his instincts were telling him to climb, to prepare for what his new physical nature was capable of. He had always feared flying, hated heights, yet now he reveled in it. His warrior blood was roused, it hated whatever this creature he was fighting. The hunter needed to kill it and his instincts were giving him tools never imagined to defeat this flying beast.

  
Giving three final pumps of his straining wings, he flipped himself upside down, Angel blade held before him to cut the air stream. He dived towards the bitch who was struggling to reach him, mouth filled with sharpened teeth screeching at him. Dean closed his wings tight to his body, making himself more streamlined, increasing his acceleration till the very wind screamed by his ears. He aimed for the half woman, eyes watering from the speed he was achieving, bracing himself for impact.

  
The monster’s pupil-less eyes glared with hate up at him, not that he could see it, for he had climbed beyond her own ability to follow. She could only focus on the speck he had become, knowing she must kill him so she could return to her hunting grounds. She hissed, trying to reach him even if her own shredded wings refused to. Keeping her eyes on her target, she only had moments to react as he came streaking towards her at terminal velocity. Flapping her own injuries wings, the veteran flyer only just managed to dodge the fledgling. 

  
Dean snarled as the creature managed to dodge, though he scraped his blade against her ribs as she moved. Continuing his dive he focused on how she now was behind him, trying to catch him. But his wings were not based off a peregrine falcon for nothing, he shot towards the ground a new plan churning in his mind. Looking over his shoulder, he could see he was being followed, how she was struggling to catch him. He opened his wings a fraction, slowing his fall just enough to make her think she could reach him.

  
‘Come on, come on bitch, keep following me. If I can’t hit you with a blade, what about the side of a fucking mountain?’ 

  
He could see the tree tops rapidly approaching, knew he would only have one chance at this. His wings were killing him as he strained to master flight while fighting at the same time. But he continued to push himself, planning on using the snow covered mountain to finish her off if he could. Listening to instincts which were whispering constantly in his head, pouring knowledge into his mind even though he didn’t have the skill to back it up yet. When he heard them scream NOW, he spread his wings to their fullest extent, thousand of commands flowing over his nerves to his ligaments and muscles as they tried to obey his command. He angled his wings just right, ignoring the deafening boom which followed his spreading wings. Skimming the snow covered mountain side, dodging boulders and the occasional tree, he knew if he hit any it would be instant death for him. He didn’t even dare spare a second to look over his shoulder as he flew, not till he could clear the rocky surface. He ignored the bushes, twigs and thorns which ripped into his skin and clothes as he raced by. Same with the frost which coated his shoulders, weighing his wings as powder as his flight blew ice and snow over him. Animals not scared off by the sounds of battle above, jumped from their hidden groves, their tree homes, some only feet from where the flying man drove himself. Dean ignored it all intent on killing the creature behind him using any means necessary. 

  
The hunter could see a large overhang, covered in snow covered brambles coming upon him, leaning to the right, he aimed to miss by a hairsbreadth, when he felt something grab his ankle yanking him off balance. Dean cried out as he smashed his left arm into the cliff, shattering it into multiple pieces. His scream was as loud as the sonic boom he had created just a few moments before. Where he got the strength to continue he had no idea, some foreign power, some holy light, or some phenomenal luck or a combination of all three. He managed to avoid most of the cliff face, cradling his now useless left arm in his right. The claws gripping his ankle lost their grip as his new angle of flight hurtled her towards the overhang. Weakly flapping his now exhausted wings, Dean turned to stare at the monster he had been fighting for what seemed like hours. 

  
She clawed her way out of the snow bank, blood dripping down her brow, flowing over her broken nose and her dislocated jaw. Her chest looked like it was nearly caved in, but somehow she was still mobil even if she couldn’t move fast. 

  
To bad Dean couldn’t either.

  
The pain in his shattered arm was making itself felt, along with how his wings were trembling to keep him in flight. He had multiple notices along his system, letting his brain know he needed some serious healing attention. He took heaving breaths even as it pained his ribs to do so, watching for her next move. He wanted to simply collapse but he knew if he did she would kill him. So swallowing his pain, pushing his problems to the side he readied his blade.

  
The monster glanced towards the east, cocking her head, before looking up at him, making up her mind. He readied himself for the next fight, forcing his wings to start pumping deeper, gathering more power. Dean watched her carefully, so when instead of launching herself at him, she headed due east instead, he was only slightly taken off guard. Still his wings protested his demands, no longer capable of cutting through the air like before. He trailed after her, watching as she avoided snow, over hangs and oh shit.

  
Guess Sonic booms in avalanche zones do not make good combinations.

  
Dean did a barrel roll, shooting up and to the south to avoid the sudden rumbling and downward fall of multiple tons of snow and ice. His bare skin pelted with frozen icicles, rocks and other debris. He lost sight of the creature just long enough for her to gain a substantial lead from him. Pushing his wings to their limits and beyond he tried to catch her but it was no use.

  
She reached the tree line proper and flung herself into the heavy woods. He tried to follow but he was beyond exhausted now, his entire body screaming at him to stop. Still he entered trying to find her, a soft tik-tok giving him a direction to try. Following the sound along with the reasoning she had been flying due east, he flapped heavily through the thick branches. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement, turning raising his blade up, he found the bitch aligning herself with something. Coming closer, his eyes widened in sudden realization as to what they actually were fighting. With a curse he tried to go after her, but his wings were refusing to obey. They were barely able to support him as he watched her hiss one last time before she too flapped heavily away.

  
Dean wanted to follow, he really did but his energy was gone. He didn’t realize just how far gone till he found himself falling through the trees, branches snapping around him. One particular branch did not submit to his downward motion, instead it stood in solidarity of not moving. His head cracked on it hard enough to see stars. His wings giving out completely, he slid the rest of the way down. He came to a stop at the base of a large cedar, wings splayed uncomfortably behind him and his arm, now that he had a chance to look, was even worst than he thought it was.

  
The last thing he noticed before he succumbed to the darkness, was the sounds of a bike in the far distance.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
“Cass where is he?” Sam shouted over the sound of the motor bike at maximum throttle. They had been searching now for nearly two hours, full night had fallen long ago and only the head light on the bike shed any light. 

  
“I’m trying Sam, but he is hidden from me like you are. I can only sense him when he is close by.” Cass snapped at the younger man, his own frustration mounting at their missing member. The Angel’s hackles were raised as, temper frayed as the time and distance between him and Dean grew. Why he felt this way he wasn’t sure, but his suspected the Fae had something to do with his heightened level of possessiveness.

  
“Which means we are fucked.” Sam snarled, bringing the bike to a stop. Racking his brain for a solution, he growled once again at the bracer. As long as Dean wore it Sam couldn’t see him. Cass could see him, if he wasn’t hidden behind a bush or something, but the Angel couldn’t sense him thanks to the inscriptions on their ribs, so how the hell were they going to find him this time? How was Cass supposed to find him? Cass could see him, he needed to… 

  
Sam cursing himself for being an idiot, there was one way to find Dean, now to get the Angel on board with it. “Cass I need you to think of Dean, and what he means to you.”

  
Blinking glowing blue eyes towards the hunter, Cass cocked his head, “Huh? Sam why?”

  
“Because his wings, you should be able to see them.”

  
“I’ve been looking for his wings, they are nowhere to be seen.” Which he had been doing, stretching his Grace out to catch even the faintest glimpse of his hunter. Seriously what did Sam think he had been doing? Picking his nose and scratching his ass at the same time? Dean he knew was in trouble, he needed help and it was his duty and honor to provide it. “If those monsters are able to affect Dean’s wings, I will not be able to see them till we are close.”

  
“Well, do something about it then, you can change them, so focus on doing so!” He growled, why was it he was saddled with two of the most stubborn sons of bitches on the planet. 

  
Cass simply looked at him with his gently glowing eyes.

  
Licking his lips knowing what he needed to do, no matter how nauseating it was to think of his brother’s sex life. “Think about what you would like to do with Dean, you know when you two get your head out of your asses and get together.” There that should be enough, phew.

  
Cass blinked before frowning at the other man, “Sam we are not going to be together…” 

  
Taken aback, Sam turned to look at the Angel at his back. “What the fuck are you talking about? Dude you two have been circling forever, don’t tell me you don’t want him.”

  
“Of course I do.” It was what he wanted more than anything else.

  
“Then why can’t you be together? Just do it, he wants you. Or did you not know that?” Sam had no problem throwing his brother under the Angel sized bus if it was for his own good. Or would that be to make him feel good. He didn’t want to think of the intimate details between them.

  
“Because I’m not allowed to be. He deserves so much more, I have nothing to offer him…” Cass admitted softly.

  
Looking at him incredulously “Oh for fucks sake.” This was the problem? He knew Dean had issues, probably felt the same way. But they didn’t have time to hassle with self worth issues, they needed to find his brother. He was sure he was hurt and wouldn’t respond to their voices. So time for plan B and hope to god he didn’t puke while saying it. “Listen Cass I need you to find him, so think of something you would love to do with Dean.” 

He swallowed thickly before speaking forcefully. “How about this? Think about getting on your knees, sucking his cock till he blows his entire load all over your face.” How he said that without gagging, he hadn’t a clue.

  
Cass felt something happen to his face he had never experienced before, before he could say anything in relation to Sam’s words the man continued.

  
“Or ugh why are you making me say this.” He would need a tongue scraper after this. “He’s my brother for fucks sake. What about…” He felt like he wanted to hurl with his next words. “What about finding some place to put him on all fours and fucking his ass till he screams your name?”

  
Okay that did it, while Cass may have no idea his face was red, the image of Dean in front, on all fours waiting for him mount him was an image he could not get out of his head. He could see it too, Dean laying on his bed in the bunker, naked, right leg bent, while his left was stretched out. Slowly stroking his cock as he gazed up at him with gentle love and fierce pride to have Cass as his. Course he would actually be the lucky one to have won a man such as Dean.

  
Dean would want him so much, almost equal to how much he had wanted him for years. He would slowly move across the room, sitting next to him on the bed. He would reach his hand out stroking down the hunter’s cheek, feeling him lean into his touch. Then Dean would reach out with the hand he had been using to stroke his cock, pulling him towards his lips. He could even smell his essence on his hand as he pulled him, and loved the scent. It was one of his secret pleasures when Dean thought he was alone, to stand near his door while he pleasured himself. Cass justified standing so close because he knew it was the closes he would ever get to being with Dean. 

  
Dean would pull him down and kiss him deeply, opening his lips to invite Cass in. And his taste, he couldn’t even think about what his hunter would taste like, nothing he had experienced before. Dean would be the one to show him what true taste was like, he knew he would do so and Cass would be in his own personal heaven finally. They would spend so much time kissing, bonding, working towards being fully together. His hunter would slowly work his clothes off, peeling them off a single layer at a time, devoting his attention to each new sliver of skin exposed. 

  
When he finally was as naked as Dean, his hunter would lean back, encouraging Cass to cover him, spreading his legs to bring him closer. Holding his head in his hands, continuing to kiss his Angel, they would rub against each other, working their passion to new heights. Till at some point they knew it was time for their final joining. Dean would nibble his ear as he told his love what he wanted him to do. To take him and all he had to offer. 

  
Cass gazing down with glowing cornflower eyes would light up the room with his pure joy and rapture at the gift offered to him. Leaning down once more, he lined himself up, eyes closing as he was about to experience for the first time …

  
A sudden flaring of brilliant flames and electric violet over a mile away from them distracted him from one of his most intimate secret dreams. Face flaming as he had to adjust himself in front of his love’s younger brother, he pointed with his other hand. “Over there Sam, I can see his wings…”

Sam keeping his eyes very firmly pointed in the direction Cass’s hand was pointing, “Finally, and NEVER EVER tell Dean we had this conversation.”

  
“I won’t.” That he knew he would never do, Dean would never look at him again if he did.

  
Starting the bike once more, Sam followed Cass’s directions, weaving between trunks till he was practically on top of his out cold brother. “DEAN!” He slammed on the brakes, letting the bike drop as he jumped off. Reaching out for his brother, he gently placed his hand on his neck, checking his pulse. 

  
Castiel quickly moving to his hunter’s side, just as worried as Sam, “I doubt he is dead Sam, his wings did light up.” Sitting down beside the wounded man, the Angel did his best to keep his abject horror at the multitude of injuries covering Dean, off his face.

  
“I’m seeing how fast his heart is racing. Okay its good.” He moved so he could kneel behind his brother. “Help me with him Cass, we need to see how badly he is hurt.” Together they managed to sit him up. Sam was going to prop him against the tree truck, instead Cass kept going and leaned him against his own chest. “Cass?” Sam asked both puzzled and worried.

  
“I can heal him Sam, give me a few minutes.” Sapphire light began to shine, contrasting with the gold glimmering from his hand.

  
“You sure? You did that woman already, won’t doing another healing drain you completely.” The younger Winchester knew Dean would have a fit if Cass used all his power healing him. While Dean always appreciated being healed, he also knew Castiel didn’t have access to the power he once had. Dean tried to ration his energy, to spare his friend the loss of power which made him a target. More than once Cass had fought beside them, flared out his own power and then stumbled from overuse.

  
Cass gave Sam a disgusted look, as if he would ever care about his own welfare, not where Dean was concerned. Placing his hand over his hunter’s heart, he closed his eyes, concentrating. 

  
Sam watched as Cass began to glow with his Grace, placing it against his brother’s heart, seeing his wounds start to close. The Angel visibly wilted, before his power began to flare brighter, in contrast to what he thought would happen. A few long minutes later, Cass opened his eyes, they were tired but clear. “Done, he should wake up in a few hours…”

  
“We don’t have a few hours Cass, we need to find whatever those things are and kill them.” It was even more important because no doubt the cops and ambulances were on the way. They needed to get out of there before they were caught.

  
Frowning at Sam, still Cass worked at bringing Dean around. He had wanted to let Dean rest, he could feel how drained he was, flying twice in one night, one of those times in major battle. The man didn’t have any energy left, sleeping would be better for him. Still he knew they didn’t have much time, probably the authorities were on their way and they should be too. So he did as he was asked. He could feel the hunter slowly coming around, leaning against his chest as he woke.

  
Mumbling Dean blinked his eyes open, trying to focus on his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the warmth seeping into his feathers. He was laying on something which made him feel safe and secure, so he looked behind him to see Cass looking down at him. Startled he tried to move, only to have his Angel’s arms tighten even more around him. “Easy Dean, you need to rest.”

  
“Cass?” He coughed, trying to clear his throat of crap.

Pressing Dean’s head into his shoulder, “Sam’s here too, you’ll be okay, just rest for a few minutes.”

  
Relaxing in his Angel’s arms, putting aside the bullshit from earlier, he switched his gaze to Sam. “Sammy, it’s a Manananggal.”

  
“A Manananggal? Great, never had to deal with one of those before. I’ve got salt and holy water on me, hopefully that will be enough, I don’t want to go for garlic.”

  
“Yeah…” Dean struggled to sit up, Cass letting him go, both men unknowingly missing the feeling of being pressed together. “Listen we need to find that bitch now, help me up Sammy, I’m fine.” He struggled to his feet, both men helping Dean up when he refused to stay seated. 

  
“What about the other one? Any idea what it could be?” Sam asked, helping to steady his brother.

  
“I think so, but if so she is very far from home. She was helping me fight that monster, fucker injured her and she took off. We’ll find her later. So how do we hunt this bitch.” He scanned the forest around him, hoping to maybe see the monster close by. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to kill her if she was. No such luck so he contented himself with forcing his legs to carry his weight. It wasn’t easy considering his wings wanted to topple him over from their dragging weight.

  
Racking his brain for the needed lore, “We can look for her lower body. If we can destroy it before it reattaches we can kill it that way.”

  
Dean grimaced, “Don’t have that option, I saw her reattach herself.”

  
“Damn it, fine we need to find her before sunrise, otherwise she changes into a regular looking woman…”

  
“Fuck, if she does that good luck for us finding her.” Dean staggered a few steps, saved from face planting by Castiel reaching out and grabbing his wing.

  
Voice rising as the Angel started to protest, “Dean you’re not recovered enough, you need to rest…”

Shaking off his Angel’s help, he batted his hand aside, “Cass I’m fine. We need to find that horror and kill it.” Dean didn’t get much further before collapsing back to the ground, tired beyond belief.

  
“DEAN!” “DEAN!” Two voices called out at once. Both men squatting down to help Dean straighten himself.

  
Waving their help away weakly, the elder leaned back up against the tree. “I’m alright guys, just give me a second. I’ll get up in a minute.” Closing his eyes, he didn’t feel it as he was pulled under by an Angelic touch.

  
Sam looked up at Cass, seeing his deep blue eyes staring at his brother. “Cass?” He whispered.

  
Lowering his own voice, even as he lowered himself fully next to Dean. Pulling the hunter gently against his chest once more, “He’s done for the night Sam. The fight pulled more out of him than he had to give, I can feel the energy drain.” He sighed wishing he could do more to help, he could heal his wounds, bring him back from the dead, but what Dean needed was sleep and food. Both those would be in short supply while they had a monster to kill.

  
Gazing down at his passed out brother, worry deep in his voice. “So what do we do now? We need to kill that monster.”

  
“We regroup, find another way, but Dean won’t be going any further tonight. He’s done enough.” Both ignored how his wings changed to a winter sky blue. Cass settled Dean deeper against his chest, folding his wings so they were no longer pinched against the tree bark.

  
Shaking his head, sighing as he knew the Angel was correct. “Yeah, okay we need to get back to camp then, how do you want to do this? Pack him on the bike? We make camp here? Don’t really have supplies…”

“I’ll carry him back, you ride on ahead, talk to Charlie, get a place set aside, he will sleep most of the night and day away. He’ll need food as soon as he wakes.” Gazing down at the hunter in his arms, he reveled in the feeling of holding him. This was his chance to take care of Dean, he wasn’t going to squander it if he could avoid it.

  
Standing, the younger Winchester, not showing his suspicion on his face, moved to the bike picking it up. “You sure man? You know your way back?” A breeze started flowing around them, rustling the branches over head, causing a few to fall on the men. 

  
Cass gave him a dirty look, even as he held Dean closer, sharing his warmth, protecting him from the needles and leaves. “Go Sam, we’ll be along in a couple hours.”

  
“Couple hours Cass, you sure? I can grab a jeep and come back for you.” Sam would do it, especially if Dean was as bad off as Cass was hinting at.

  
“GO!” Cass was tired of the younger son, even if he was showing concern. He needed some time alone with Dean.

  
Huffing, mounting the bike, “Fine I’ll go but hurry back, I’ll have everything ready when you arrive.” Starting the bike, he spun it around, heading back to camp.

  
Cass waited till the bike moved out of even his range of hearing. Looking down the Angel gazed at the sleeping man in his arms. “I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry for everything.” He gathered him in his arms. “I want you more than words can express, I should have been the one to fight that beast. You shouldn’t have had to fight the monster alone.” He shook as he let himself react to the injuries he had discovered. The depth of hurt the man had suffered willingly as he fought to destroy the beast and save the campers.

  
A few tears leaking from his moon blue eyes, matching the color of his never to be realized mate’s wings. Whispering even though no one was around to hear him. “This is why I can’t Dean, because of this, I can’t be with you, can’t be allowed with you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I wish I could be with you, I really do, but I can’t, I’m not worthy to be with you, you’re too good for me and you always will be. You deserve to have someone who can be everything you need or ever dreamed of.” Pressing a kiss to the head of his hunter, The Angel snatched his own tiny crumb of who he considered his own personal heaven.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Cass walked back into camp a little over an hour after Sam had left them. Combining walking with short bouts of his Grace fueled teleporting, he managed to cut the time in half. He had used the time to indulge in one his own private fantasies. It was one of his favorites, being able to hold Dean in his arms, letting his strength protect and support him. He didn’t get these types of opportunities very often, the chance to do so was not to be missed. Castiel readjusted Dean as he crossed the bridge which covered the brook he had been sick at earlier. The hunter was sleeping peacefully and deeply, light snores coming from him, arms tucked against his chest. His wings hung over the Angel’s right arm as it supported his back, his legs hanging over his left. 

  
He was just about to break the tree line when he spotted the familiar red and blue lights of many police cars, along with a few ambulances. Sighing he knew he was going to have to worm his way around them, it would not be good to be spotted. Casting his eyes about, he could see an area which was darker than the rest, a kind of foot path, but few people in relation to the others were on it. No doubt the cops would also be highly distracted with having to interview nearly 400 or maybe it was 500 people now?

  
Taking the darkened path, he made his way with his sleeping charge carefully in his arms. He wasn’t sure where Sam would want him to deliver his brother too, especially with all the cops around. Listening carefully he tried to find either Charlie or Sam, he wanted to get Dean some place safe so he could sleep himself out. 

  
The pathway wasn’t really meant to be traveled by people, and it showed. Knee high grass, a veritable mix of thorny bushes, even a few large rocks or small boulders blocking the way. Which suited his needs for the moment, if it was hard for him an Angel of the Lord loaded up with a Winged man, to walk it, regular humans probably wouldn’t either.

  
Cocking his head, he thought he heard Charlie talking near some cops, which wouldn’t do, so Sam it must be. Continuing to carry Dean, he wandered from shadow to shadow, trying to keep from being spotted. Hiding behind a wall attached to one of the few permanent buildings, he narrowed his eyes at the shadowed form standing in darkness. Dressed in black and gray robes, he had a hood on as he spied the people around him. While he was hunched over he appeared to be taller than most people, and no doubt would tower over them. Wondering what he should do, if the man turned around he would see himself even if he didn’t see Dean. He was on the other end of the wall, nearly 25 feet away, back to Cass. Then the man whispered into a phone he was holding allowing the Angel to tell who it was.

  
Projecting his voice just enough so the other man could hear him. “Sam?” The Angel smiled when the man whirled around allowing him to see his face. The smile quickly turned to a confused frown when Sam started looking frantically around, it was as if he couldn’t see where his voice had come from. “Sam can’t you see me?”

  
“Cass?” Sam called out, still trying to find the celestial being.

  
Walking closer, he was within a couple feet of Sam before he was spotted. “CASS! Oh man you made it. How’s Dean doing?” Sam looked at his brother, seeing him still deeply asleep.

  
“He’s fine for now but needs a bed. Do you have a place to put him? Safe from the police?” Not that he minded carrying Dean, it was a secret pleasure. But Dean really needed more rest than what he would find being carried through cop infested forests in an Angel’s arms.

  
Waving Castiel to follow him, “Yeah come on this way, they keep wanting to talk to Charlie cause she is one of the people in charge of the event, but they are working their way through everyone.” He paused as he considered something. “They have the car, thankfully we left nothing in it, but it's being guarded in case we come back. They are really interested in all of us.”

  
Rolling his eyes at the police and Sam’s understatement of wanting to talk to them. “Figured as much. We’ll work around them, for now where to?” He really wanted Dean laying down somewhere safe. He was starting to get edgy again, a feeling of wanting to protect and defend growing inside him rapidly. Cass frowned wondering about the feeling till he realized what was happening. Activating his Grace, he burned out the latest fairy attempt at manipulating him. When he had the chance he was going to hunt those mayhem makers down and show them what happens when you piss an Angel of the Lord off.

  
“Follow me, it’s further back, we set up a small camp rather than a cabin. It’s not much but it has a bed which should fit him.” Leading the Cass through the camp, Sam made sure to avoid most of the groups of people, helpfully clothed the same as both of them. 

  
Observing the way the officers of the law were talking among themselves, the frustration rolling off their auras. “The police must be loving all the costumes.” He smirked to himself, if they were busy dealing with the other people, it allowed them to get Dean somewhere safe so he could rest.

  
Sarcasm rolling off his tongue, “Oh yeah, they are loving it, 500 people dressed with weapons, makeup, horns, wings and everything else. They took the couple to the hospital, and talked to those drunks you and Dean dealt with. They are actively searching for you by the way, so keep a very low profile.” He stopped them in the shadow of a large cabin, waiting for a group of jesters and jacks to move past. When they did he led Cass towards the back of the field, going towards the tree line opposite the one the Angel had come from.

  
“Do they know Charlie knows us?” The Angel asked as he lifted Dean higher off the ground. His wings had started to droop more and he didn’t want them getting tangled in the grass or accidentally stepping on the midnight blue plumage.

  
Nodding as he led the way, keeping his voice down. “Unfortunately yes they do, so they are keeping a sharp eye on her, we only managed to talk a couple times, don’t want to bring attention to us. She is nicely distracting them though. We really need to get out of here as soon as possible.”

  
Cass knew it would be best to leave, but honestly his hunter didn’t have the strength for the long ride home yet. Not if the dangerously low energy levels he had discovered was any indication. “Dean isn’t up for traveling. The ride up, then the fight took everything he had. He hasn’t even had a good meal yet. Just the few snacks as we looked for clues to the monster.”

  
Sam sighed running a hand through his hair, it was in disarray, what with everything going on, but he knew what Cass was saying was correct. Still they needed to leave as soon as they could. “Right, listen, we can try letting Dean sleep as long as possible. Maybe a few hours, he needs it, but honestly we need to get going. So check him in four hours, if he feels like he has had enough rest, we wake him, feed him, then figure out how to hunt the Manananggal.”

  
Cass wanted to protest, but didn’t, he knew Dean would want the same thing. “Understood, now where are we going.”

  
“Over here, behind these bushes, we couldn’t make it very large, had to hide it so the cops wouldn’t find it.” Slipping between two bushes, holding them open so Cass could carry his brother through.

  
Cass could see the tent, it was pavilion shaped but smaller than Charlie’s. Also it was a mixture of brown, gray and black, a camo tent rather than a Larping tent. Sam pulled open the flap, allowing the Angel to walk in. The bed, a standard issue army cot, was in the middle of the space, a cheap single chair with a mismatching folding table holding a small pitcher of water, a few fruit and not much else. Gently Cass laid his hunter down, shuffling him till he was comfortable on his side. He tucked his wings behind him, covering him with a blanket. 

  
Standing, he turned towards the worried younger brother, “Sam I’ll watch him, did you want to take the chair though? I don’t think Dean would be too pleased if you were out with the others right now.”

  
Shaking his head at the offer of the chair, “I’m staying, I brought in a bedroll, take the chair wake me in a few hours. Let me know if anything changes though.”

  
“Of course.” Cass watched as Sam rolled out his own bedroll on top of a self inflating air mattress borrowed from someone. The younger Winchester settled down and with a deep sigh was asleep in moments. 

  
Cass’s eyes softened as he sat in the chair, taking up the role of Sentinel. He grinned Dean so hated it when he watched him sleep.

SPNSPNSPN

  
“Is he waking up?”

  
A deep smokey voice responded back “Yes, give him a few, he’s going to be groggy after how deep I put him.”

  
“Damn it Cass we really need to get this thing, cops are still swarming the area.” Sam’s voice filled with urgency.

  
More snappish than he normally would be with the younger man, “I know Sam but if I wake him to fast, he’ll have an Angel Grace induced migraine. You know what happened last time. Zachariah really messed with his head and he was out for a full day.”

  
“Ugh fine. It’s almost sunrise, we need to find that bitch.”

  
“I understand the problem Sam.” Cass rolled his eyes at the younger man, he knew what was at stake, they all did. But he wouldn’t be hurried when it came to Dean’s welfare. The man was dangerously low on energy, his wings taking a significant part of what he produced. It was a factor he had not considered when he was hit with the spell. Then to top it off with flying for the first time and battling, yes the man needed to rest and recover. They just didn’t have time for it.

  
“Cass? Sam?” Dean murmured, blinking groggy green eyes as he woke. 

  
“Dean thank goodness, how you feeling?” Sam was instantly by his side.

  
Dean raised a hand to his head, rubbing the slight ache away. Then it was gone as he felt two fingers pressed against his forehead. Tilting his face, he could see Cass retreating back from helping him. He wanted to know how Cass was feeling, more so than anything else wanted to ask instead he simply raised a wing, glancing at the color. Finding it a deep soothing robin’s egg blue. His Angel was calm and relaxed, he liked that feeling, he liked it a lot. Then he remembered what the bastard had told him yesterday and he growled. Castiel and Sam both stared at him, wondering at his sudden mood change.

  
“Hello Dean how do you feel?” The Angel asked.

  
“Fine, so what happened?”

  
Cass speaking quietly, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the elder hunter. “You don’t remember the events yesterday?”  


Shaking his head, trying to clear any final cobwebs, “I remember fighting that thing, then you all coming up, not much after that.”

  
Sam and Cass looked at each other, silent words passing between them. “You uh passed out Dean, Castiel said you over extended yourself.” He ran his eyes over his brother, checking him out from head to toe, not missing how tired he was, how he was slumping on the bed instead of sitting up. He had dark circles around his eyes, his lips were tight as he struggled to stay up. His wings though was the biggest indicator, since they were not neatly folded up, instead they were allowed to flop behind him. Dean needed a break, but none of them could afford to give him one right now.

  
“I what?” He glared at the two, but he already knew Sam was speaking the truth. To be honest with himself he was still tired, and also very hungry.

  
“Passed out, here, eat this, we need to get going.” Sam handed him a couple sandwiches, an apple the same shade as his eyes and a bottle of water. 

  
Dean would rather have a beer or something even stronger, but water would work for now. Inhaling the food, it didn’t take long before Dean was finished, his hunger reduced to something manageable but still there. First chance he got though he was going to find a diner and try and eat them out of their stock. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced to his right to see Cass pursing his lips at him. “Something wrong Cass?”

  
He watched as Cass thought about lying but his wings gave him away, changing to a light gray. Finally the Angel huffed out a breath. “Sam, Dean needs more food. You have anything else?”

  
Sam looked around, running his hand through his hair as he tried to think of many things at once. “No Cass, I grabbed what I could but the cops were in the mess hall, I had to sneak into the kitchen to get that.”

  
“Wait cops? What about cops?” Dean asked, also disappointed there wasn’t more food. His belly was already growling at him again.

  
“They showed up soon after we left to chase the monster Dean. You had taken to the sky to battle it, so Sam had to borrow a motorbike to follow you. Someone called them in regard to the lady you saved.”

  
Dean grimaced, he knew it would happen but cops swarming around was not going to be fun. “You think they are going to be leaving soon?” Man his belly was starting to churn wanting more food. He took another sip of his water, looking around the tent. It wasn’t very big and fit their style, slapped together at the last minute. His roving candy apple eyes met those of his Angel’s own electric blue? What the hell why was Cass using his Grace? Before he could ask, his belly growled once more.

  
Sam watching his brother didn’t fail to notice how his eyes moved to Castiel. He too was puzzled as to why his eyes were glowing. But they had other things to deal with, the Angel would tell them when he was ready. “Not a chance right now they are looking for us, it’s too far for us to walk out and all the vehicles are still accounted for. Including ours which they have locked up.”

  
Looking at Cass for a few seconds more before tearing his attention away to face his brother, he asked, “Our shit isn’t in it is it?” That is all they didn’t need is cops getting hold of their demon killing gear.

  
Sam shook his head. “No, we have it all, Charlie managed to sneak it out when she had the chance.”

  
“How is she doing?”

  
“She is doing okay, haven’t talked to her more than a couple times, the cops are keeping an eye on her, multiple people ratted her out as being a friend of ours. They want her to tell them where we are.”

  
The tent flap opening suddenly caused all three men to jump, Dean’s wings instinctively flaring out. And if they happen to block both Sam and Cass for a few minutes, who was to know it was intentional.

  
“Morning bitches, Dean good to see you back. How’s it going Castiel? Sam did you need more food? Cause I managed to bring a back pack full.” Charlie announced swinging a goth hello kitty back pack in their face.

  
Dean’s eyes lit up at the idea of more food, but managed to not grab it out of her hands. Instead Cass took it and started pulling food out. Handing them to his hunter in order of what he could eat quickly first. It didn’t take him long to finish off three sandwiches, two bags of chips, a dozen cookies and another apple. He was also thinking of eating the orange and when Cass looked at him before nodding to go ahead, he didn’t hesitate.

  
“Woah Dean hungry?” Charlie asked with a smile, but concern also showed in her eyes.

  
Cutting in before Dean could say anything allowing him to finish his orange. “He will be. He’s just expended a large amount of energy in a short amount of time. Once he eats enough he’ll be back to normal.” He released his Grace, satisfied for the moment Dean’s energy levels were finally rising. But something was itching at the back of his mind, a little niggle of concern he would need to exam further later.

  
Swallowing the rest of his orange, Dean grunted at Cass. “Dude I can speak for myself.” If he said it a little sharper than he intended well he had had a rough few days. 

  
Instantly Cass shut up, a hurt look in his eyes for a second, before his returned to his normal placid face. Course Dean’s wings darkened even more. But damn it, everything Cass had said to him yesterday was finally settling in, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t staggeringly disappointed and unhappy about it. So he was snappish at the man who was dead set on not taking him, but also not allowing him to find someone else.

  
Charlie looked between the two, before deciding not to get involved, they had other problems to deal with. “Okay so look guys, the cops are dead set on finding you. They are bringing in more troopers. They are convinced you are still out in the woods somewhere. Honestly I don’t think you're safe in here by end of today once the sun rises. Which it should in a few minutes, any ideas on how to find this slut who is ruining our fun out here. People are leaving cause they are scared.”

  
“Leaving? Shit, then our cover is going to be blown soon.” Dean groused, ugh they just needed a bit more luck and time. “Sammy you learn anything more about this bitch? Any ideas on how to find her?”

  
“Not during the day, it says in the lore one of those can change into a beautiful woman and you would never know who she was. She could be married to one of the people.” Sam informed the group. 

  
Slapping his hands on his knees “Damn it, so we have to wait till nightfall? I would rather take her out in the day if possible. I don’t think they can fly then can they?” He asked looking towards his brother.

  
“No, they can’t, their powers are at night.” Sam answered, pulling out his laptop to confirm the information.

  
“And if the cops are around, searching for her… ugh this blows.” He reached for the bag, Cass handing it over so Dean could root around for another sandwich, pleased to find the last one and shoveling the turkey in his mouth. Damn he was hungry again, if his wings were causing him to gain all the weight he just lost he was going to be pissed.

  
A barely there scratch at the back of the tent was heard by only one person inside. Cass cocked his head to the side, gaining the attention of the others. “Cass?” Dean asked around a mouthful of turkey on white with a side of pickle.

  
Voice deep with his gravely tone, “Something is at the back of the tent.” His eyes focusing on the spot the scratching was coming from.

  
Well, that propelled everyone into moving. Dean grabbing his gun from the pack on the ground, Sam pulling a knife, while Cass pushed Charlie behind him, dropping his own Angel blade to his hand. Dean pulled his wings in tight, wanting to be able to move fast in case they were about to be attacked. The scratching came again, along with a very soft sound, almost like a cat’s meow.

  
“What the hell?” Dean demanded, reading his knife for mortal combat.

  
_**Meeeeeoooowwwww** _

  
Carefully, Sam lifted up the edge of the tent where the sound was coming from. It took but a moment for something tannish to squirm inside. The animal was quite small, only maybe a foot and a half tall, it had black paws and ears, along with two strips on each of her tails? A cute button nose, wide soulful eyes, and a soft meow which she let loose once more.

  
_**Mmmeerrrrooooowwwww** _

  
Sam looked down at the adorable creature, “Ah Dean? What’s that?”

  
“I have no idea, it kinda looks like the creature I was fighting, but that thing was much bigger.” He cocked his head, looking at the small animal in confusion.

  
The odd looking cat swiveled her head around to view the multiple people staring at her. Ears lowered questionably before perking up when she spotted who she was looking for. With a happy purr she took two large leaps and launched herself at a certain winged human. 

  
_**MEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** _

She cried out joyfully as she landed in his arms. Circling three times she sat proudly in his shocked still limbs, the gun forgotten for the moment. Purring was soon heard as she made her pleasure known to all those in the tent. The rest of those inside blinked at the sudden change and entrance of the feline. So it took a few moments for their minds to catch up to them.

  
Charlie was the first to recover. “OH MY GOD! SHE IS ADORABLE!” She squealed with absolute adoration as she raced over to the happy kitty. Reaching her hand out she tentatively went to stroke her chest. The animal started purring even louder. “Dean where did you find her? Are you going to keep her? If not can I have her? What is she? I’ve never seen anything like her, she is perfect, oh I want to hold her so much. Can I? Huh can I hold her Dean? She’s so soft, I’ve never felt anything as soft as her. What are you going to call her?” The red head didn’t appear to breath as she asked her multitudes of questions.

  
Dean looked over at Cass, then Sam trying to figure out what to do. His wings were a wonderful shade of lemon and mango orange thanks to Charlie. The cat seemed very pleased with herself to have found him and he hadn’t a clue as to what to do. Typically he would be trying to kill her, but something was holding him back. Probably because the creature was just so happy to seem him. Plus he had been somewhat worried about her after she had been hurt. Receiving no help from his brother or Angel, he sighed before shifting the cat to one arm to scratch her head, her purring intensifying even more. “Okay so ummm, hello then? What the hell are you?” He looked down at the kitten with the large red eyes.

  
“She looks like a Neko-mata from my anime. She is wonderful…. Oooo can I hold her PLEASE!”

  
Rolling his eyes, Dean set the two tailed feline in the arms of the lady. The kitten was perfectly fine with this development, once she discovered Charlie gave the best chin scratches she had ever received. She leaned into the scritching, tails waving gently in response to her pleasure.

  
“What’s a Neko-mata?” Dean looked to Sam to explain thinking Charlie might be a little busy. He could see his brother already had his laptop out doing a search.

  
“Neko’s Japanese for Cat or close to it. Neko-mata, anime, hmmm looks like a large flying cat of some kind. She doesn’t look large to me.” Sam said puzzled.

  
“She is a hell of a lot bigger if it's the same animal I saw fighting the monster.” Dean stated firmly

  
“Hmm well okay, long lived, said to transform from normal cats after a long age, gain two tails when they turn into Yokai. Said they can also transform into a human when they wish to…” All three men looked at the happily purring cat with narrowed eyes. 

  
“So that thing can turn human?” Dean asked, starting to reach for his gun.

  
The Neko opened one eye and rolled it, before settling into the comfy arms of her new, new best friend. Purring constantly, she made herself quite at home. 

  
Sam working to keep the smile off his face, and failing completely, “Hmm I think she just told us changing into a human was a stupid idea.”

  
“Okay fine but what do we do with her?” Dean asked, still eyeing the beast.

  
“Not sure… wait.” Sam looked over at Cass who was staring at the animal just as intensely as Dean. “Cass you can talk to cats can’t you?”

  
Startled at the question the Angel turned to Sam. “I’ve done so, but they don’t really answer me back.”

  
“Right well maybe this one will. Think you can give it a try?” Sam smiled his typical do it please smile.

  
Glaring at the younger brother, he glanced at Dean, needing to see if he agreed. Only when Dean nodded did he walk over the cat with a deep put upon sigh. Placing his hand on her head gently, his eyes lit up as he attempted to communicate with the animal. She hissed at the contact at first, then stared up at him in shock. The next moment she was chirping, cheeping, purring, and meowing in rapid fire conversation. And there was no doubt with anyone they were conversing as Cass nodded, grunting, and even saying a few words in Japanese.

  
Sam and Dean watched critically, Charlie simply stared with wonder shining in her eyes. All waiting till Cass finished speaking with his new friend. A few more words, a couple purrs and a cheep, the Angel released her head, with a final scratch.

  
In his typical gruff, get on with it voice, Dean asked “Well…?”

  
“She says she’s been wandering for a long time, wanted to see more of the world. Then she ran into the monster we are after, been trying to kill it for ages, but hasn’t been able to. It’s too strong for her to kill and still protect the humans it tries to feed on. So she has been trying to weaken it by attacking when it hunts. She wants to say thank you Dean for saving the woman with child. She hadn’t been able to and was scared she might have died. I told her the woman was fine along with the child.”

  
Snapping at the Angel, “That’s good, but does she know where it is? If so we can go and kill it now.” Still he was relieved that like Garth, she protected humans, rather than feed on them. 

  
“No not exactly.” Cass answered shaking his head.

  
“What does that mean?” Dean growled, he really wanted to finish this job. He was tired, needed space to think, and was upset. He also felt the need to get away from the celestial creature, he was starting to rub all his nerve endings raw. He also was starting to feel something boiling in his stomach. He was hungry again, and was craving a really rare steak.

  
Wiping his hand on his coat, the Angel explained further. “She can track it, she knows the smell in both her human and monster form. But she hasn’t been able to do anything about it while other humans were around. She’s hoping with your help she can finally kill it. It’s why she sought us out once her leg healed. She wants it dead and burned so she can relax.”

  
“Why does she want to help humans to begin with?” Sam asked suddenly.

  
Cass glared at the man before placing a hand back on the cat’s head. She responded with a series of growls, yips, chirps and meows answering his question. Cass’s eyebrows racing to his hairline with the answer. “She says she was raised by humans. Her mother traveled for years with a group of people, made up of humans and not quite humans along with a few other beings. When the group retired, her mother found a mate, and they raised her and her siblings happily. Her siblings even now watch over their descendants, but she wanted more, she wanted to do something different. So she decided to go exploring and was happy to see so many new things. But she couldn’t stand that evil creature and her mother would slap her silly if she let it live without doing her best to kill it.”

  
Dean relaxing for a few minutes was glad to hear it. Now they just needed to find the bitch. “Okay new plan, we have her track the monster, we kill it, then we leave.” God his belly was starting to hurt, and he was seriously getting pissed off at Cass, why he had no idea though.

  
Sam broke in with his own questions, “Great, now how do we deal with the cops? I’m sure they’re still out there. Charlie can we hide here for the day? Try and hunt her at night?”

  
Charlie scratching her friend, cocked her head, “They’re still going after you, and people are leaving. I seriously doubt they won’t find you if you stay here. This tent is hidden but won’t be in the daylight. And it wasn’t here when they looked the first time. I’m sure they would check it out again.”

  
“Damn it, which means we have to move. I can get out, I’m still wearing this.” Dean waved his arm, showing the bracer, before continuing. “But what about the rest of you?”

  
“I can hide with the getup Charlie gave me Dean. But Cass, they’re looking for you big time. Really want to know how you could throw someone so far.” Sam stated, closing his laptop to shove back into his carry sack.

  
“It shouldn’t be an issue as long as I stay in contact with Dean.” The Angel said calmly.

  
Sam, Dean and Charlie all looked at him in confusion, before Dean with a I don’t really want to know sigh, “Okay I’ll bite, why do you say that?” HIs stomach was starting to turn, probably upset with how much food he had ate, but he was still hungry.

  
“When I carried you back in my arms last night…” Cass started to explain only to be interrupted by the elder once more.

  
“Wait you did WHAT?” Whirling to face his brother. “Did you know about this? Did he carry me IN HIS ARMS? Seriously like a freaking GIRL? What the hell Sammy? Why did you let him do that?” Dean glared at his brother who just sent him his own annoyed bitch face.

  
“Shut up Dean, Cass can carry you and your wings. And you were in pretty bad shape last night. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Turning back to Cass. “What did you mean it shouldn’t be an issue?”

  
Cass looked over at Dean, seeing his still disgruntled look, sighed. “When you were hiding behind the building wall, I called out to you. You couldn’t see me till I moved close enough. I believe the bracer blocks everyone who is touching it, or connected to it from view. If I stay in contact with you Dean, it should hide me.”

  
“Do you need to carry me in order to do so?” He snapped. What was wrong with him? Even when seriously pissed off at Cass, he wasn’t this waspish normally.

  
Cass cocked his head, eyes narrowing in consideration. “Dean, you’re sweating, do you feel well?” Cass thought he had healed Dean of all his hurts last night. But something was off, the bond they had, it was starting to send him signals not all was right with the man.

  
“Yeah I’m fine, come on, lets get out of here…” He needed to get away from the Angel, needed to escape, needed to feed.  
Cass wasn’t going to let it slide, striding over, he put two fingers to his forehead. Eyes lighting up as he realized the issue, he was quick to take action. “Dean did that beast punch you in the stomach or jaw?” He could feel the changes now that he was in direct contact.

  
“Huh? We hit each other a lot, and yeah she hit me in the jaw a couple times, I thought she gutted me too, but when I checked I just had a few scratches.” God he felt like shit, he needed to feed, needed to get away from the danger.

  
It was enough for Castiel as he removed his fingers from his head, replacing them with his hand on Deans belly. Holding him still with his other hand on his shoulder, he sent his power blasting through Dean’s system. Ignoring how Dean’s eyes flickered between candy apple green and dark putrid miasma black. The hunter glowed with his power, his wings becoming opaque before settling down to a deep midnight black as the Angel attacked the enemy. 

  
The Angel of the Lord burned the creature out which had been growing within the hunter. Closing his eyes, he focused all his attention on eradicating the unholy beast attempting to change Dean into the monster they had come here to kill. Zeroing in on how it tried to flee, how it dug its tiny talon feet into his hunter’s organs to escape. Only there was no escape for this monster, Dean belonged to him and he would allow nothing to harm him.

  
How he missed it the first time he had no idea, but there would not be a repeat of this ever again. When he checked his mate last night the chick must have been the size of a pea and inert. Being so focused on healing Dean of his other hurts, it was something he could have easily missed the first time. So the fault was his once more, yet another reason as to why he could never have his hunter. When Dean most needed him as was always the case he was a failure and failed to protect. Hating it even if it was the truth, he set about redeeming himself, maybe in time he could… no best to not think that way, it only led to more hurts.

  
Castiel ignored the gasp of pain Dean released as he went through his system. “Hold on Dean, I know it hurts, but I have to get that wretched creature out of you.” He followed the creature down, surrounding it with his power and burning it alive within his hunter. Touching parts of Dean he was sure Dean would never want anyone touching. 

  
So focused on healing Dean he failed to notice the prick along his skin, which rapidly spread through his own celestial system. Failed to notice as it traveled along the bond he and Dean shared, connecting, touching, merging, before separating the two again. It was only a few seconds of distraction but it was enough. 

  
Dean shook, wings shuddering behind him as he felt the Angel invade every part of his being. Sam and Charlie made to get closer to help, but Cass waved them off. “Stay back, the Manananggal left a chick in his belly. I can either rip it out, or burn every particle of its existence, purging it from Dean’s system.”

  
It only took a few minutes, but in that time, Dean was bent over backwards, feeling as if his entire body was on electric fire. And yet at the same time, he never wanted it to end. He could feel Cass moving through him, touching every part of what made him, him. Accepting all of him, wanting him, yet still holding himself back. It frustrated him so much. Why did the Angel say he wanted him but wasn’t allowed to have him? The only thing he could think of was it had something to do with how dark and twisted his soul was. Cass was a pure perfect being, made from the light of creation itself. It had to be the reason he wouldn’t take him, it would stain his own Grace if he accepted what Dean was offering. So be it, Dean wouldn’t push him any more, he knew his own self worth, which wasn’t much. How much was nothing actually worth to a wonderful creature like his Angel? 

  
At least when Dean cried out in pain from his broken heart, everyone else thought it was because Cass was trying to heal him. Not that it mattered, Dean would never heal from knowing he had such an unredeemable soul.

  
Next thing he knew, Cass was holding him in his arms as he collapsed from the cleansing. He tried to grip the Angel’s arms but his hands were spasming against his robes. “Easy Dean, the chick is gone, you’ll be okay now. I’m so sorry, truly sorry, I should have caught it, I didn’t and you paid the price.” Finishing the rest of his apology in his head. ‘You always pay the price my love, and the cost is always steep. I am so, so sorry.’ His eyes filled with unshed tears, sorrow radiating from his still glowing form as he finished.

  
Supporting Dean once more wrapping an arm around his waist, he led him to the bed once again. “Sleep Dean, you need to rest.” The Angel lowered him gently, pushing his down when he struggled to rise, he placed his fingers on his forehead.

  
Dean tried to push his hand away, but was still to shaky. Cass pressed his fingers to his forehead, murmured words only he understood, the next moment the hunter was fast asleep.

  
Sam who had stayed where he was as he dealt with the monster evidently growing in his brother’s belly. “Cass? What the hell? We need to move and get out of here.” They really couldn’t afford Dean sleeping again.

  
Turning to face the younger hunter, Castiel snapped at him angrily “I can carry him Sam, but the chick in his belly was the one demanding the food.” He placed his hand once more on Dean, checking to make sure all was well. Speaking his words down to Dean even if directed at his brother. “It was growing rapidly, if it reached maturity, it would have transformed Dean. None of us would want to hunt a male Manananggal I’m sure.” He knew he wouldn’t want to cause they would have to kill it which meant killing Dean. Something he would not abide at any time or place.

“Holy shit.” Charlie exclaimed, the feline in her arms also wide eyed.

  
Sam’s face was very pale as he realized what exactly Cass was saying. His brother turning into one of those creatures? God it was bad enough when Dean was a vampire or a demon, those could be reasoned with. But to have him change into a monster with little to no reasoning other than wanting to kill and feed. No, Castiel had done the right thing. Now if he could just get these two bastards to finally hook up, his life would b complete. Dean could annoy the shit out of Cass with wanting to baby him instead of him. He examined the posture and face of the Angel, seeing the sorrow he was trying to hide. What was going through his head? Why did he think he wasn’t worth Dean? Ugh he did not have time for this nonsense, he wished he did, maybe he would take both of them back to Bobby’s and lock them in his safe room. Till they stopped dicking around and well… started dicking around. 

  
Blech just thinking about his brother’s sex life was… no thank you.

  
Waving his hands around, before running them through his hair, trying to get his mind back on the matter at hand. “Fine, fine, now how long is he going to be out?” Already he was making plans, but they needed a safe place to go. He turned to start packing up his bedroll and air mattress, he had a feeling they would need it for Dean later.

  
Staring at the working brother, voice reflecting how tired he himself was. Whoever said Angels didn’t need rest was full of shit… Fuck he had said it years ago. He would have to amend it to Angels didn’t need rest unless they were dealing with the Winchesters on a daily basis. 

  
“I would suggest letting him sleep for an hour. The purge I did is not pleasant, I had to dig deep for the monster was winding its way through every atom of his system.” He sighed and sat down next to the sleeping man, absently stroking his hand through one of his wings, feeling the softness he couldn’t get enough of. “Sam, we need to rid Dean of his wings, he is not adjusting well to them. What is the actual status of removing them? What have you or Rowena found to accomplish this?”

  
Sam grimaced, not wanting to discuss this, but Castiel was looking at him sharply. “I haven’t found anything myself. Rowena contacted me while you were bringing Dean in last night. She said she had found some information which might help, but she would need more time to sort it.”

  
“Very well, but first chance we have we need to return him to normal.” Cass switched his gaze to Dean once more, seeing how dark his wings had become, even with Charlie and Sam in the room, they responded to his moods first. Another thing he couldn’t have, he needed to once again be able to bury and hide how he felt for the man. He needed to return to what was best for him. 

  
As a simple Angel ordered to watch over Dean Winchester and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of my short crack fic. As happens with most of my stories they evolve into something even I had no idea I was going to do. I'm even thinking of making this a trilogy, but I'll really have to think about it. 
> 
> Still my mind is working on it. Will have to finish Hips 5 before I can do so. 
> 
> Its so much fun having to AU's going lol.
> 
> Leave me a review if you like it.
> 
> Talk to you later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW plus Charlie spend some time together, helping each other in the ways they most need them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Oh and heads up again I spell Castiel's nick name Cass.
> 
> Its to be different and how the original writers meant it to be shortened to. So I'm having fun being a bit out of the mainstream with it.

The camp grounds were mostly empty of the campers, larpers, overgrown children, whatever you wanted to call them. The grass flattened from multiple feet, both animal and human. Tents dismantled, packed away into cars, supplies imported either left behind or taken back to where they came from. Of the nearly 500 people expected there was around 50 left, all those closes to the Queen of Moondoor as she liked to call herself. They wanted to make sure she was safe ever since she had disappeared after the police had been called. Everyone knew she had been interviewed by the authorities, knew she was friends with the men who had been the center of some unexplained conflict. Her friends also knew she had been told to contact her friends and persuade them to give themselves up. She had simply smiled at the cops, then disappeared the second they had taken their eyes off her.

  
Secretly they were pleased she had taken off, but their worry was real so they stayed in the camp ground, waiting to see if she returned. They knew she hadn’t been found by the fact the cops were still actively searching for her. They were even calling in more to expand the hunt. It was a game of wait and see, Charlie’s friends just wondered who would win.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
“Damn it, the girl is gone. I’m sure those men have something to do with it.” The Police Chief Jason Maxwell bitched. He was a tall Texan who had migrated north in the search of helping people. Plus he loved the hunting in this area, second only to Texas itself. Dark red hair, bright blue eyes, firm nose above an even firmer chin, his lips always slightly quirked as if he found life itself amusing. Frame lean and sinewy, he could still beat many officers 20 years younger than him in hiking and shooting prowess. Always fair, he also didn’t like small talk when dealing with business. He wanted information short and to the point. His men loved him for it, for they could just give him the facts no matter how distasteful, and know he wouldn’t hold it against them personally. He knew and loved his job and did the best he could to get it done, expecting the same of his men too.

  
He had been called in directly when multiple officers reported they had not be able to find the men in question. They had disappeared apparently, even though their car was still parked in the same spot. Running the plates, tags and vin number had come up with nothing other than a listing for some now empty parking lot from the 1960s. They had disabled the starting system, plus had some officers watching the car hoping they would come and try and take it back. He was pretty sure they wouldn’t be able to start the car unless one happened to be a mechanic. 

  
The woods the men were said to be hiding in was huge, nearly 10 thousand acres all filled with small pockets of other camp grounds. That didn’t even take in all the other hidden groves, caves, waterways, clearings or billions of other places one could hide. He was going to have to call the forest rangers out to help, they knew these woods better than his country officers which was saying something. 

  
The reports they had received about the flying woman were unbelievable to him. But so many people had confirmed seeing some strange looking creature he had to take it semi seriously. Still he was chalking it up more to drunken idiots, rather than reliable witnesses. It still rankled having to look for the whatever it was, so he had told his officers, the men and red head was the priority to search for. Just keep an eye out for any large birds, which he was betting was the real culprit.

  
The Chief looked up from the make shift office they had set up in the largest permanent cabin, when someone knocked at his door. “Doors open.” He called out.

  
Another man entered the office, short, sleek and one of the most accomplished martial arts experts in his department. The little Vietnamese was a good officer, held multiple phd’s and yet only cared about helping others and upholding the law. He was thrilled to have him in his dept.  
Only thing he really didn’t like but didn’t say anything about, is he loved dying his hair a brilliant golden yellow which made eyes water.

  
“Trent what’s up? Find anything?”

  
“Oh yeah, check this out.” Placing the file down on his Chief’s desk, Jason opened it seeing various pictures within. 

  
“What’s all this?”

  
“Thought you might like to see these. Pictures of a tent we found set up in a cluster of trees. Bushes were high enough you couldn’t see inside at night. It was camouflaged colored so real bitch to see. Went inside and found a cot which had been slept in, along with chair and table but not much else.”

  
“Okay so why are you showing me this?” He knew there had to be a point to it.

  
“We checked for prints and DNA and came up with something very surprising. Looks like the two men we are searching for are none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.”

  
Jason looked up at Trent shocked. “You’re shitting me right? Last I heard they were dead.”

  
“Nope not shitting you boss, prints were fresh, and when we showed their picture around to the few people still here, most instantly shut their mouths and refused to speak.”

  
Jason pursed his lips, knowing that was just as good an answer as saying it was them. At least for as long as they were looking for them in the woods. “Damn we’re going to have to call in State and maybe even the National Guard if it’s them. They are wanted in so many jurisdictions its easier to list where they’re not wanted.” Leaning back in his chair he frowned at the new information. 

  
Trent sympathized with Jason knowing the job just got more complicated. “Want me to call them in? Let you organized the search parties?”

  
Oh the idea was temping, but…”No, I’ll call them in, you go and deal with the search parties. But please talk to the captain of the Forest Rangers, update her as to who we are searching for, if they have seen any large birds around and anything else you can think of. I’ll be busy dealing with the logistics of bringing in National Guardsmen.”

  
“Sure Boss, let me know if you need anything else.”

  
“I will and thanks Trent.”

  
Patting his friend on the shoulder Lieutenant Trent Sing headed out of the cabin to start talking to the people he needed to.

  
Jason watched him leave, reaching for his phone to start the first of many. 

  
“Great dealing with the Winchesters, that is just fan-fucking-tastic.” He sighed tiredly.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Deep in the forest another group of people were waiting for news. Abandoning the insecure tent, one man carrying another as they searched for a new secure hiding place. The two tailed led them to the cave she had been staying in. It was located in a pocket valley miles from the main camp ground or any hiking trails. In order to reach the cave, one had to walk down a steep, narrow pathway with dozen of switch backs. There were rocky protrusions at many of the turns, some four feet high, others six or seven, each sticking well into the middle of the tiny two foot loose gravel and pebble trail. Boulders also took up their own space, many weighing several hundred tons, all firmly set in their ways and refusing to budge, no matter how much a certain Angel of the Lord cursed them.

  
Trying to climb down a pathway which many times required the use of two hands, two feet, and maybe even a third or fourth, was dangerous enough. Then to do so while also carrying a deeply unconscious man with large nine foot tall wings growing out of his back was insanity. They couldn’t even fly down to the bottom of the gully they were aiming for. The Neko had informed them the woods were super thick in this area, many old growth trees with branches crisscrossing each other at all heights. And where trees couldn’t grow, there were more boulders, fallen logs slowly rotting away, burrows of nocturnal animals which had built up over the years. It was always twilight conditions in this area and her own night vision couldn’t pick up all the dangers to be found with flying in the area. 

  
So they had to make their way down the slippery slopes, hindered by a man Castiel refused to wake up. The Angel had stated multiple times Dean did not have the strength to manage the long walk through the woods, the steep climb down, and still have energy to fight if it came to battle with the beast. The elder brother would be his normal stubborn pig headed self and insist he was fine, all the while being far from it. Better Cass carry him, keeping him under for as long as possible, giving him what rest he could. If he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to carry his man again, no one had to know but him. Course the looks Charlie and Sam, even the cat were giving him told him he was fooling no one. Still they knew Dean needed to get some rest, the walk through the woods wasn’t bad, but the steep trail was another thing altogether. 

  
After banging into another over hang Sam had had enough. “Castiel, god damn it, wake Dean up. We can’t keep knocking him against every rock, tree, or slipping and sliding down the path.”

  
“Sam, he needs to rest.” Castiel glared at the younger, even as he pulled Dean in closer to his chest. He really didn’t want to wake him up, but also knew Sam was right and it was pissing him off.

  
Not willing to put up with the Angel’s bullshit, Sam exerted his own authority over him. Not nearly as strong as what Cass allowed Dean, but still the Angel was used to following orders and in this case Sam was right. “Do it Castiel, wake Dean up and stop fucking around, we need to find this cave.” He snapped, returning the glare Cass was sending him.

  
Castiel glared at the other hunter, not pleased with his attitude, only Dean could speak to him that way. And the only reason why he allowed it was because he was in love with the man. It was the only reason which made sense, cause he sure as shit didn’t put up with it from his fellow Angels. On more than one occasion he had exerted his authority and power on those who disrespected him. He sighed, he knew why he allowed Dean to treat him the way he did. He had seen him in hell, touched him when he was torturing all those poor souls, learned that while his mind had enjoyed the pain and suffering he caused, his heart hadn’t. His heart and his soul had both cried for help, cried out that what he was doing was wrong, was not what he wanted. Castiel had been called to his crying soul, and when he had touched Dean’s shoulder to pull him back from perdition, he was lost. For he had never touched a soul as pure, clean and righteous as his hunter’s. His own soul must have known who and what Dean was to him, for since then he always responded to the man. Put up with his bullshit, followed him like a puppy, and basked in knowing he could have some small part of his hunter. 

  
Then those fucking fairies started showing up and screwing his perfect little world into the ground. What they wanted with him he didn’t know but as soon as he had the Winchesters settled he was going to find them and have a little conversation with them. Smiting if he had his way would be involved.

Settling down onto a moss covered outcrop, ignoring the splashes coming from the trickling spring water wandering down the side of the mountain. Cass perched Dean against his chest, checking his heart, breathing and energy levels. They were still so much lower than what he was happy with, Dean needed to recover and forcing him to march was not going to help. With a final glare at the younger Winchester, the Angel placed his hand on Dean’s head, focusing his power. He had pulled Dean under deep enough so he couldn’t wake up unless compelled. It was the only way to ensure he didn’t wake up when in a particularly tricky part of the trail. Concentrating he found the sleeping spark which was Dean’s personality. Gently coaxing it to the surface, he held Dean tightly so when he realized he was sitting down he didn’t go spilling over the cliff edge.

  
Charlie and Sam watched as Dean slowly woke up, body shaking as his eyes blinked sleepily. Cass held on as he felt Dean trying to adjust so his ass wasn’t on the uneven rocky terrain. The sharp pointed rock sticking into his left cheek was not comfortable in the least. His eyes started focusing on his surroundings, the minimal light filtering through the canopy broken only by the scar of the trail. His wings wanted to stretch themselves from the cramped position he could feel they had been in for what felt like hours. Raising his hand, he rubbed the side of his face with the heel. “What happened?” Looking around as his eyes adjusted he could see the worried looks. “Sammy what’s going on?” Seeing they were in the middle of the forest, in a part he hadn’t been in before began to worry him even more. He tried spreading his wings instinctually, wanting to make himself look bigger. Cass gentled them, folding them back before they could knock anyone off the trail.

  
Kneeling down, Sam pressed a hand to his brother’s forehead, and wasn’t surprised to have it smacked away, or be growled at from the Angel. “Hey Dean, glad you’re back.”

  
“Back? Where did I go?” Checking out the landscape he could see the pathway they were on, it was tiny and how in the hell they were on it he hadn’t a clue. He pressed naturally away from the edge of the trail, not failing to see the multi hundred foot fall waiting for those who slipped. Pressing back informed him Cass was behind him, supporting him which brought him more comfort than he should probably feel. Not with all the problems they had yet to sort out if they even could.

  
Sam looked to Cass, wondering who was going to explain what happened. When Cass took a deep breath Sam knew he was going to be the one to tell Dean. Pulling back as much as the terrain allowed, which was not at all, “Dean the Manananggal planted a chick within your body. It was driving you to eat constantly so it could grow.”

  
Eyes widening as he looked over his shoulder as best he could through the feathers. “What the fuck? You serious?” Just the idea was disgusting, frankly there was only one supernatural being he wanted in him, but again they weren’t there yet.

  
Trying not to stroke his fingers through the extra soft feathers, Cass tilted his head to speak around the large appendages. “Yes, it was also morphing your system turning you into one of them.”

  
Rubbing both hands over his face, Dean sighed. “You got it out of me though right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Okay then how did I get out here.” Dean would have stood but he was feeling shaky, as if he hadn’t eaten in a long time.

  
Sam took over, knowing Dean was about to blow his mind again. “Dean never mind that, we are heading to a cave Naoko has been living in. Going to lay low there till night fall.”

  
Knowing he was being distracted he gave his brother a, I know what you’re doing, look. “Who is Naoko? And answer me how did I get out here?” He knew the answer to one and he was getting pissed, he wasn’t an invalid, he could walk for himself.

  
Charlie popped up, holding the two tailed in her arms. “This is Naoko, she didn’t have a name so I named her.” Now she leveled her own glare at Dean. “Dean stop bitching about who carried you out here. You know it was Cass, he’s the only one strong enough to do so with your feathered dreams attached. And don’t blame him for shutting you down. We had to move and you were in bad shape. Still are buddy, so if you can get your panties out of that tight little twist their in and accept his help instead of bitching about it, it would do us all wonders.” She smiled sweetly but there was steel in her eyes. 

  
It wasn’t like she didn’t know how both men felt about each other, they had been dancing around each other for as long as she had known the both of them. She had talked to Sam extensively on their way through the forest, ignoring Cass’s many eye rolls, growls and sighs. She needed info and needed it quick in order to help both her friends out. Dean was stubborn, but she knew it was because he cared more than 10 men combined, he just didn’t know how to express it. With all the hits he had been taking recently was it any wonder he was getting defensive over being carried? Especially by the man he loved who said they couldn’t be together, for some astronomically stupid reason Cass was refusing to expound on. She hadn’t had a chance to really nag at him so when they arrived at the cave she was hoping to get some quality time with the Angel.

  
Dean looked up at her, frowning, before changing to Sam and seeing the look of stubbornness on his face. Neither was in the mood to deal with his shit, they had other problems to hassle with. Looking over his shoulder he discovered two things, one Cass was sitting very still behind him, and two his wings were still a steady gray and yellow. He hadn’t noticed them changing color once and they should have with both Charlie and Sam around. Instead the only emotion he could feel them responding to was Cass’s. 

  
When did that happen?

  
He could feel how nervous and unhappy the Angel was, what he was nervous or unhappy about he wasn’t sure. Probably thinking he would think Cass finally wanted him, was going to allow them to be together and wasn’t happy about the idea. Fine if that is what Castiel was thinking so be it, he could take a hint, he knew he wasn’t wanted. He wouldn’t bother the man any more with his obviously silly and unwanted feelings. “Fine, I won’t say anything more about it.” He reached a hand up to Sam, silently asking for help standing. 

  
Sam gripping his wrist and hauling him up. “We’re going to the cave Naoko is showing us to. From there we stay put while we form up a plan.” As if they hadn’t just said this.

  
Wiping his hands off, ignoring the Angel behind him, Dean scanned the trail they were on. “Jesus what the hell guys? You were going to drag me all the way down there?” The trail seemed to go on for hundreds of feet. “Why don’t we fly down? I can carry Charlie while the cat takes you Sam.”

  
No one missed how he said nothing about Cass finding his own way down. 

  
“To dangerous, tree line is right up against the cliff. Even Naoko says she doesn’t fly in this area.” Sam explained.

  
Grimacing at the fair assessment of the terrain. “Okay let’s just walk down. I’ll go first so if something happens I might be able to stop myself. Charlie, Sam behind him.” Dean didn’t give them a chance to respond, pushing past them as he slowly worked his way down. Charlie and Sam looked at each other, before gazing at the bleak face of the Angel. At least till he returned it to his normal bland expression. Still it wasn’t hard to gauge his feelings. Dean’s wings continued to turn a deeper darker gray as the elder hunter left him behind once and for all.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
The cave Naoko led them too was at the bottom of the pocket valley. The entrance mostly a slash in the mountainside itself, the walls of the entrance rough and jagged. One side protruded out further than the other, hiding itself from casual view. About three and a half feet wide, five and a third tall it was not comfortable for the tall men to shuffle through. Luckily the inside was larger but not by much. It might have been about twelve feet long and nine or so wide but the walls were rough too, making it nearly impossible to lean against. The ground was dry, filled with sand and dirt, blown in branches, leaves and grasses, along with old animal leavings. Naoko had cleaned out the bones at least before she made it her home while trying to kill the monster.

  
The humans plus one Angel had shuffled in, looking at the cave in a mixture of dismay and relief. It was very small for the large men, but it was protection which they needed. Charlie had dropped her pack, pulling the mattress out to use for later. She had plans for that mattress and she wasn’t going to be thwarted in them. She glanced over at Dean, pursing her lips at the paleness of his features. She was starting to think maybe they should have carried the man all the way down. He was leaning heavily against the wall, holding himself up with both arms as his body shook. The wings he was sporting on his back, shook just as much as the rest of his frame, dull colors of granite, murky greens and dull yellows displayed. She had tried to think happy, perky thoughts at the wings and they hadn’t changed. But when she looked at Cass, seeing the naked worry and even fear, she knew who was overriding her feelings.

  
She looked up to see Sam looking at Dean with the same look, worry and fear evident for his older brother. Knowing Dean would hate that they were looking out for him, still she grabbed Sam’s arm, dragging him back outside. Giving Castiel a look which conveyed a multitude of information, she was pleased to see his eyes relax, filling with gratefulness before reverting to his more neutral expression.

  
“Come on Sam, we need to go hunting.” She whispered into the tall man’s ear.

  
Sam looked to the entrance seeing Cass standing at the entrance, eyes worried and he knew it was for his brother. Like Charlie as Dean had walked down the path he had started to question the wisdom of waking Dean up in the first place. He had staggered down the broken trail more than walked down it frankly. And when they finally reached the cave no one had missed the way Dean had looked when they reached it. The relief was palatable from the elder Winchester, along with the sweat and shaking of his limbs as he realized he didn’t have to push himself for the next few hours.

  
“Right, let me get my gear, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

  
“Make sure he doesn’t come, you know he will try.” She hissed, worry creeping into her voice.

  
“I know, and he won’t Cass won’t let him.” Returning to the cave, Castiel stepping aside to let him in. “Dean Charlie and I are going hunting, we’ll be back with food as soon as we can.”

  
Dean looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, flicking his wings behind him as he straightened up. “Sam I can go, I’m a better hunter than Charlie is.”

  
Sam shook his head, “No it’s okay, you stay here and I’ll take care of it. I’ll take Naoko to help out so Charlie will be safe Dean.”

  
It was a measure of how tired Dean was that he didn’t argue any more with his brother. “Fine, but if a single hair on her head gets hurt, you are cleaning the bunker of all that damn glitter.”

  
Frowning at him, “Dude I can’t even see it.”

  
“I know so cleaning it will be a real bitch. Now go, but come back alive.” Dean slid down the wall, giving up trying to stand any more, he was simply to tired.

  
“Right.” Turning he strode out of the cave, looking down into Cass’s thankful eyes. Patting his shoulder he left to go find some much needed food for his brother.

  
Castiel watched the three leave, hoping they would find something, but thinking they wouldn’t, he couldn’t sense any animals in the area. Probably had been scared off with all the noise they had created when they showed up. Still he was grateful, Dean needed help and while Cass couldn’t give him all the help he wanted, he could give him what help he needed.

  
SPNSPNSPN

Cass was standing at the entrance to the cave, just out of sight of anyone who might come by. Senses alert and ready to subtly try and push them away. Not that he actually thought anyone would come out here. It had been a massive chore to reach this remote location, and it would be an even bigger chore when they returned in a few hours. The place afforded them some much needed recovery time for which he was grateful, because Dean needed it. He wasn’t in good shape no matter how much he said he was fine. Castiel could feel how the man was struggling to maintain his composure considering how hungry he was. His hunter needed food, all the food he had eaten earlier had gone to the damn chick growing in his belly, when he burned the creature out of his system it had taken the food with it. But he would not let any part of that tainted monster to stay in Dean’s system.

  
Now they were stuck in a cave, in the middle of nowhere, no food to be had and little water. There was a tiny trickling spring a few feet from the entrance of the cave, but it tasted heavily of minerals. More than what any of the humans enjoyed drinking. Cass purified what Sam had managed to collect after their first failed hunting trip, till he started swaying on his own feet. When Dean spotted him struggling, he had come over and placed his hand over his own glowing one, stopping his work. Green eyes had looked at him with concern, before he released his hand. The order was clear to the Angel, stop before he hurt himself, clearing the water wasn’t as important as Castiel getting his own rest.

  
So he stopped, obedient to the order given to him in worry. 

  
Since then Dean hadn’t spoken to him, not exactly ignoring him, but simply letting him be. The elder hunter wasn’t speaking to anyone unless spoken to directly, keeping his own council while they waited. It was eery how well Dean could keep to himself in a small cave filled with people who knew him as well as they did. His entire body typically was pulsing with contained energy, now it was calm, still, as if the energy contained in his compact form was waiting for an excuse to be let loose. Till then it would wait, hidden.

  
Hearing a shuffling he canted his head to the side just enough so he could see the hunter in question out of the corner of his eye. Dean’s back was to him as had been for the last couple hours, giving him an unobstructed view of his chestnut colored wings. There was another puzzle to think about, for his wings had mostly stopped responding to anyone else’s emotions. Only changing when something changed with Cass, fluctuating between gray, yellow, muted, very muted reds and one time a slight shade of light peach as Dean said something to Sam the Angel had found funny. He didn’t know what to make of it, other than the bond he was duty bound and heart sore to deny was growing stronger. If that was the case what could be causing it?

  
With another sigh he turned back to the forest, scanning for humans and those damn fairies. They were another factor he didn’t understand. What the hell were they doing here? Why were they interfering with his life? The Fae and Heavenly host typically avoided each other, preferring to keep to their own lives and business. For them to interfere meant something had changed, something in their own secret society needed to be fulfilled and he was part of it. He knew they had hit him multiple times with spells to push his emotions towards the surface. Some he had managed to stop, but honestly others he had been so distracted at the time he hadn’t noticed. Those were the times he was really curious about, because every time he had been hit, he should have been throwing up soon after. But he hadn’t, so it had taken him a while to make the connection between when his emotions flared up and those fucking fairies. 

  
Also what was their interest in Dean?

  
He had no doubt Dean was of major interest to them, he was a First Son and everything involving himself had revolved around Dean. They were pushing them towards some goal, what it was he would have to figure out. He could not allow them to hurt his hunter, influence his decisions and choices in regard to his poor Angel companion. Dean deserved someone who was worthy of him and Castiel was not it, nor would he ever be. If the fairies were trying to bring them together, he would go to Elfhame himself and burn their city to the ground. Interfering with a Heavenly being for sinister purposes, even if that heavenly being was on the outs with Heaven, was a major breech of etiquette. Angels didn’t like the Fae folk interfering with their lives, puking up their Grace was never a fun experience. Messing with those they considered theirs was an even worse breech, and Dean was his no matter if he could never be with him. Fucking with the man he loved would bring down his Heavenly wrath faster than Dean cleaning a spec of dirt off his beloved Impala.

  
Narrowing his eyes, he focused on movement in the woods, then three beings broke from the trees for him to identify. It was Sam, Charlie and Naoko, back from their hunting trip for food. Hopefully they had something, Dean needed to eat.  


SPNSPNSPN

  
Dean sharpened his knife, keeping to himself in the back of the cave. He wasn’t pleased with the shit which had been happening to him since he had acquired his wings. Learning they changed color according to anyone’s whims other than his own, having to hide himself away because of them. The worst was how they responded to Castiel’s emotions the most, how he was slowly overriding everyone else’s emotions to keep his wings displaying how he was feeling. And they did, boy did they and it caused Dean’s own heart to flutter with hurt, because he was slowly starting to learn what the colors meant with Cass. 

  
The Angel for years kept what he was thinking away from Dean, still he learned how to read the man. Knew when he was hurt, when he was happy, when he was content with his miserable life to use his words. Having the wings though added a new dimension to their odd relationship, allowed him to learn more about his friend. The bond they shared combined with his new wings gave him more understanding into how Cass thought and felt. He wasn’t sure if he could give it up and go back to normal. 

  
Castiel was similar to his brother, a constant in his life that over time he came to realize he needed. He was also one of the few creatures on the face of the earth who he could be honest with. Honest with how he felt when he drew up the nerve to tell him. Cass didn’t judge him, accepted him for who he was. Cass accepted him for who he was, accepted him as an imperfect being, a man who cared deeply, who loved silently. A man who while loved in return, due to what he thought was the ultimate nature of his soul was fated to live a life of solitude. A life which someday would be ended by one of the monsters he hunted.

  
Just what was so wrong with him anyway? Sure he had issues, major issues, he was the first to admit it to himself. But what actual part of him was so corrupted it made it impossible for Castiel to accept him? If he could only fix himself, if he just knew what was wrong with him he would do his best to fix it. He wanted the Angel, the Angel wanted him but refused to take him. So he would do what he knew Castiel wished, he would back off, accept he wasn’t worthy nor ever would be. He wouldn’t put any more pressure on the man he loved and hope it would be enough. Maybe it would even allow Castiel to be happy again, which would be awesome. 

  
It made him think it might just be worth keeping his wings if they were so keyed into Cass’s happiness. If he kept them he would know when Cass was happy, they would change and give him some connection to his Angel. Sure they were annoying, very annoying for going about his daily life, but to know Castiel was happy, sad, scared or overjoyed was something to seriously consider before getting rid of them. 

  
His belly rumbled loudly, letting him know it was empty and needed filling. Honestly he hated admitting it, but he was tired, he was hungry and when this job was all done he planned on sleeping for a week. Liquor would also be involved in large quantities for the same week. He hadn’t eaten a decent meal since they arrived here and with fighting that flying bitch, and having her monster baby burned out of his belly, well he didn’t have much energy left. He hoped Sam and Charlie found something he could eat. Castiel had been firm, Dean would not be joining them on the hunt for food. He would stay behind and conserve what energy he had left. And being as tired as he was, he didn’t argue with him.

  
He glanced up when he heard Castiel moving, wondering what was going on he stood and came to his side. Bare arm brushing against his Angel’s overcoat, he watched as their friends returned. From the looks on their face they had sorted many things. Hopefully one would be food.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Sam, Charlie and Naoko moved slowly through the forest, talking quietly between themselves. They were hunting for food, but also they needed to talk, figure out what they were going to do with two of the most stubborn men on the face of the planet.

  
“Okay spill Sammy what in the hell is going on with those two.” Charlie asked, looking for anything which might be edible. Not that she really had a clue as to what was edible, but she had looked up a few things on her computer when they had stayed in the tent. Sam though knew more about roughing it in the woods. 

  
“Honestly not sure other than a lot of confusion and bullshit.” He stepped over a set of fallen tree branches, looking for squirrels and rabbits.

  
“Oh what kind of confusion and bullshit?” She looked up at a tree wondering if it was the kind to have nuts.

  
It wasn’t.

  
“Typical Dean stuff, Cass isn’t much better. They won’t talk to each other about the important stuff and when they do they always say the wrong thing.” Sam walked easily beside her, scanning the forest for food and enemies.

  
“But they love each other right?” Sunlight shined down through the canopy as they walked, highlighting parts of her hair as she moved through it.

  
“Very much so but the assholes won’t say it. I also think they are operating under a huge misunderstanding between each other.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“We know Dean has self worth issues, I’ve tried to help him but you know him. Doesn’t talk about anything important. Cass though I think he is operating under the same premise. I heard him saying something about not being worthy of Dean.”

  
“Ah shit, don’t tell me, let me guess. They think they aren’t worthy of each other…” She rubbed her forehead at the stupidity.

  
Nodding as he helped her walk down a small gully, “In a nut shell yes. I tried getting them together, but I think I made it worse.” He frowned as he thought back on his attempts at matchmaking.

  
“And me calling you guys out here?” She asked as she hopped over the tiny stream bubbling merrily in the gully.

  
Shrugging as he bent down to taste the water, finding it just as mineral tasting as the water Cass had tried to purify for them. “Didn’t really help, but its not your fault. Dean was just moping around in his room complaining about the glitter everywhere.”

  
Charlie stopped her walking, staring at Sam. “Wait what about glitter?”

  
Sam sighed thinking of all the problems waiting for them at home still. “Evidently the bunker was invaded one night and the automatic defenses kicked in. Roasted the living shit out of a bunch of fairies. Now the HVAC system is belching out glittery fairy guts. Only thing is I can’t see it, Dean can so can Cass.”

  
“Wait how come they can but you can’t?” Her own eyes were glittering with fascination, even as she held a bush aside for him to walk pass.

  
Voice resigned to something he couldn’t change, “I’m a second son. Fairies normally can only be seen by first sons, unless they want to be seen by second sons. Cass used his Grace to see the glitter. Dean is not looking forward to cleaning up the place, says glitter is everywhere.” Now he was smiling as he looked deep into the forest searching for anything he could feed his brother. The sun would be going down in a few hours and it was imperative they return with food for Dean. The first trip out didn’t net anything so they couldn’t afford to come back empty handed this time.

  
“Oh man I would love to see all that. It would be hilarious I’m sure.” She was giggling as she noticed some bushes she thought had edible berries on it. She went to pluck one when Sam smacked her hand away.

  
Sam looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “So you wouldn’t mind breathing in roasted fairy guts into your lungs? Because that is what we were doing before you called us out here. And don’t eat those unless you want to have the shits for the next few days.” He smirked as he saw her grin drop fast.  
“Ewwww no way. Changed my mind don’t want to see it.” She couldn’t get away from the berry bushes fast enough.

  
“Good choice, so any ideas on how we can get them together?” He started walking again, eyes moving looking for something to shoot or snare for food.

  
“Lock them in a room together? Look up some sort of speak only truth spell? Get in their face, tell them they’re idiots in love and need to just get on with the shagging?”

  
Sam stumbled at her last sentence. “What Charlie oh hell no, I am not telling my brother he needs to “shag” Cass.” Just the thought made him sick, his brother’s sex life something he never liked thinking of.

  
“Oh chill out Sam, we’re all adults and those two deserve each other.” She quieted for a moment before continuing. “They deserve so much after the lives they’ve both lived.”

  
Eyes skimming he agreed easily, sidestepping a set of squarish rocks balanced like the ones from that movie Lion King. “Very much so Charlie.” He sighed as he thought of other reasons why they needed to be together. “I want them together, I really do, Dean and Cass need each other. I don’t think they realize it, but they balance each other in ways impossible to explain. Cass reins Dean in, while Dean makes Cass think outside the box.” 

  
And in a small part of his own mind and heart he wanted the same thing for himself. He didn’t think he would ever have what Dean and Castiel had, their bond went deeper than life or death itself. Seeing those two together was inspiring and annoying, but he wouldn’t have it any other way with those two. Maybe someday he could find a partner, a lover who would mean as much to him as Cass meant to Dean.

  
Hearing the softness in her friends voice, she responded in the same tone “But both keep each other grounded because they can’t stand hurting each other.” She stopped when Sam pointed to another set of bushes filled with berries they could pick. They spent some time doing so till it was stripped bare, before moving on.

  
“Yeah, they can’t stand it but do it anyway. Dean mopes when he fights with Cass too. And if Cass leaves to have some time apart, Dean gets even worse, he is absolutely horrendous to be with while Cass is gone. I know he is just covering his worry for the man. When Cass finally shows up, Dean is much calmer, his bitching and moaning takes on much happier notes.”

  
Charlie placed a hand on Sam’s arm, stopping him for a moment. “I think the best we can do is be there for them both. Cass as an Angel doesn’t know what is actually happening to him. Emotions are still very strange to him. Dean is shy and while I don’t know how you two grew up, I have a feeling he didn’t have it as easy as you did.”

  
Sam looked at her oddly, taken aback at her words. “You think I had it easy growing up?”

  
Shaking her head. “No, not really, but I looked up your records, you graduated school, Dean didn’t. You went to college, he hit the road. Whenever I’m with you guys, Dean is always focused on making sure you’re safe. You think he just developed those habits in the last few years? No, he had to have developed them since you were both very young. I’m assuming he assumed many adult responsibilities when he was a child. Those habits only grow stronger as you age. He has always looked after you, always sacrificed his happiness to give you what you wanted. Now he is torn because there is something he wants and as happened to him time and again as a child he is being denied. He wants Cass but Cass is refusing him. That has to hurt.” She paused as she thought about her words, Dean really did have problems.

  
Stopping beside her, sun shining a few feet to their left in a ring of pastel colored flowers, Sam quietly stated “Cass told him he wanted Dean, but couldn’t have him.” 

  
Eyes widening at the words, realizing how much that must have hit the elder sibling. “Shit that is probably even worse. I don’t think I even want to contemplate how that is going to make Dean, heart broken I’m sure.”

  
Nodding as he resumed walking, collecting some edible nuts and even a few plants. “Yeah, I know he is. It’s why I want to get them together.”

  
“Give it time Sam. Let's get this flying bitch out of here. Then I can come back with you to the bunker if you like. Help Rowena solve this problem if you want.”

  
“We’ll see, I’ll call her, find out what her progress is.”

  
“Sounds good, now see anything else to eat around here?” She was enjoying the lesson in finding plants to eat. She would never give up her coffee houses and bistros but there was something to be said for walking in the woods and picking a few berries every now and then.

“Yeah actually, I may hate camping, Dean too, but we’ve done it often enough to know what’s good and what isn’t.” He didn’t mention the many times he and his brother had had to go out into the woods to forage for food as a kid. Their father not always leaving them enough money to buy for the week or three he might be gone. They couldn’t always steal it, people would get suspicious, so out looking for wild berries, snaring rabbits and squirrels, or anything else they could eat they went. Those lessons were serving him well now.

  
Sam showed her some other berries they could pick from, stripping them bare as well because they both knew they needed to get food into Dean. He was pale, unbalanced and not all with it at times. Food would be the key to getting him better. Both looked up when they heard a squeal as if something had just died, Sam going for his gun, pushed Charlie behind him and into a bracket of trees for defense. Five long minutes later when no other sounds reached them, he relaxed enough to let her move about. The rustling of some bushes alerted him to a new entity near them.

  
Focusing his hearing he zeroed in on where the sound was coming from, taking aim with his gun once more. Both heard something heavy being dragged through the trees and underbrush before a set of berry bushes were pushed aside. Walking through the large plants, Naoko waddled, dragging between her legs a young buck only just left his mother’s side.

  
“Woah Naoko where did you find him.” Sam asked, Letting go of the dead animal, she sat down behind it, cleaning her paws of the blood. Rolling his eyes, why he thought a cat would act like anything other than a cat he had no clue. “Right fine. But thank you this will help Dean out immensely.”

  
Immediately she purred before standing, pointing with her chin to her back in a clear indication to put the deer on top of it. Once Sam had done so, she also indicated Charlie was welcome to join her. She declined, fresh killed animal not a travel companion in her mind. Together they returned to their small little camp, food in hand and ideas simmering as to how to get the hunter and the Angel together.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Sam watched as Dean finally settled down to take a much needed nap on the air mattress. It had been like pulling teeth to get him to do so willingly but Sam managed it. Cass wisely had stayed out of it while the brothers argued over if Dean needed it but in the end, Sam won. It helped the elder hunter finally had a full belly and was feeling the effects of it. They had brought the meat in and Dean hadn’t hesitated to start butchering it out. Starting a fire to cook it had been a bit problematic, till Naoko had rolled her eyes and simply assumed her larger form in the fire pit. The tinder had caught and soon they had a respectable fire going for cooking. Taking a few flat rocks he placed them in the fire itself to act as cast iron pans, not the best but it was all they had. Slicing off thin strips he set about cooking the meat in a manner Sam had always been in awe of. Sure he could cook meat over a fire, but Dean managed to do so with little to no seasonings handy. They had salt of course, but to find wild spices was a trick he had never mastered like Dean had. 

  
When the meat was done to Dean’s taste, he transferred it to another rock being used as a plate. Using his knife as a fork he brought the meat up to his teeth and ripped strips from it, chewing for a few minutes before swallowing. He did this twice before looking up at the Angel who was still standing as look out at the entrance. Sam watched as Dean suddenly cocked his head as he frowned at Castiel. Sighing the elder hunter stood, placing his meal to the side before walking over to the Angel. Grabbing his coat sleeve he pulled him back to the fire, placing his hand on Cass’s shoulder he shoved him down.

  
“Dean…”

  
“No, don’t try and con me. You need food as much as I do. Now sit down, shut up and eat!” Handing his Angel is own half eaten plate, he watched to make sure Castiel was doing as he was told. When satisfied, he picked up another helping for himself and started eating once more. 

  
Neither Sam nor Charlie interfered with the interaction, instead they kept their faces averted and smiles hidden. Seeing the two men interacting in such a simple fashion gave them both hope they could work out how they were feeling.

  
When Dean couldn’t eat another bite, he went outside to stretch his wings. Cass followed because he just couldn’t help himself, he loved seeing Dean’s wings. Watching how they changed from the cinnamon chestnut they had been to a more rosy red color with highlights of violet and ice blue. Cass for all he stated he couldn’t have Dean, his emotions still didn’t have any problem letting everyone else know just how much he loved.

  
Finished stretching, Dean could feel his eyes wanting to close and with a growl decided he should go and explore instead, figure out a way to stay awake. Cass tilted his head to the side before coming to a decision. Returning back to the cave, he sent out the one person Dean would listen to if nagged at enough. It took a while but Sam managed to persuade Dean he needed to rest more than he needed to explore. They had several hours before sundown and they would all need to be fresh if they were to find the Manananggal and kill it. Sighing Dean had relented and returned to the cave, Charlie already setting up the air mattress to sleep on. 

  
“Charlie take the mattress, I’ll sleep on the ground.”

  
“Oh no, this is for you. I’m going to do more research, you get some sleep.” She patted the mattress, sly grin on her face she was quick to hide.

  
Dean gave her a long look, not fooled by her chirpy nature. She was up to something, but the food in his belly, the fight, the purging of his system had left him with little energy. A nap sounded damn good actually. So lowering himself to the mattress, laying on his right side away from the cave entrance, he closed his eyes falling asleep in just a few moments.

  
Charlie waited a good ten minutes to make sure he was out before going to her second victim. “Cass, Sam will take lookout, you should go rest.”

  
Castiel blinked down at her confused. “Charlie I don’t need to rest.”

  
“Ah dude yes, yes you do. If you need to eat, which from the way you inhaled the food, then you also need rest. Go and lay down recharge your batteries.” She didn’t give him a choice after that, dragging him back into the cave, pushing him down towards the mattress Dean lay on.

  
“Charlie, Dean is sleeping there. I can rest on the ground.” The Angel said as quietly as he could, though he could tell Dean was so far under he wouldn’t wake if they used regular voices, he was that tired.

  
Whispering back, “Like hell, you won’t get any rest if you do that, no there is plenty of room next to him.” Ignoreing the fact there is only about two feet of space on the edge of the mattress in front of a deeply sleeping Dean. “Now move and get some rest.”

  
Rolling his eyes upward, Cass slowly knelt down, rolling till his back was to Dean on the mattress. He was stiff as he worked to keep himself from touching any part of Dean. Tucking his arm under his head as a pillow, he closed his eyes knowing he wouldn’t get any real rest.

  
He was asleep in under a minute.

  
Charlie nudged Sam, indicating with a head jerk to look at the two sleeping on the mattress. Both smiled at the sight, which then turned to incredulous looks at what played out next.

  
Dean still deeply asleep, murmured something no one could hear or understand, but the meaning behind the words was clear. The hunter extended his arm out pulling his Angel towards him, pressing his chest directly to Castiel’s back. The next thing to happen was Dean’s cinnamon and candy apple green left wing extending, encasing them in a cocoon of protection and love. The only sounds to be heard from within, the gentle sighs of two beings finally complete.

  
Whispering to Sam, “Holy shit look at that.”

  
“Yeah, you know what we need to do now don’t we?”

  
Both of them looked at each other nodding. Whipping out cell phones, they took a dozen pictures each. After all if there were no pictures, then it didn’t happen and this was something both of them really wanted Cass and Dean to know happened.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Dean was snappish for the trip back to the camp grounds after he woke up. He didn’t blame Cass in the least for what happened, Charlie was a manipulative bitch at times and this was one of them. Waking up with his Angel in his arms had been everything he had ever dreamed of, and it hurt. It hurt a lot to realize what it really felt like to feel the man he loved in his arms, knowing as soon as Castiel woke he would pull away from him. 

  
Which is exactly what the Angel did a few minutes later when he too woke. Dean managed to contain his whimper of disappointment at the loss, only sighing in resignation. He knew it would happen and he didn’t fight it, not when he knew his attention wasn’t wanted. Rolling over, he refused to look at the Angel who was towering over him, stretching arms and wings before standing himself.

  
“Oh good you’re awake. Here eat this then we need to get going. It's about an hour till sundown and we need to move.” Sam shoved more cooked meat at both men, followed by a couple hand fulls of berries. Turning around he went back outside to finish checking what little gear they had with them. 

  
Cass stared at the food in his hand, before checking Dean, seeing how he was wolfing his food down with a grimace. Sammy didn’t mix the spices right again. But what occupied more of his time as he ate his own needed meal was how right it felt waking up in Dean’s arms. Feeling feathers protecting him once more. God he wanted to always have that, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, Dean needed to…

  
Who was he kidding? He wanted Dean, but couldn’t have him and yet refused to allow Dean to have anyone else? What the fuck was wrong with him? What he needed to do was follow Dean’s example and back off, allow his hunter to find someone else. He had to give up on a dream he never should have had in the first place. Sighing he ate his own food, grimacing cause yeah Sam didn’t flavor it the way Dean did. Way to much salt.

  
Dean finished his food first, placing the rock to the side and heading outside. Cass followed him a few seconds later. He himself was feeling better than he had in a while, the energy boost from the food doing wonders for his system.

  
“Okay so we have everything?” Dean asked, looking at how Sam had laid things out?

  
“Yeah, wish we had more, but everything we have is here.” The items in question was a two guns, enough ammo for three clips each, salt and holy water, Angel blades and rope. 

  
“Damn, how did we lose so much. I thought we brought more.”

  
“We did but we stashed it at the top of the trail cause it was to problematic to try and bring down here.” He didn’t mention it was because they were trying to lug his out cold ass down the trail.

  
Raising an eyebrow even as he pursed his lips, “Well, that was stupid Sammy.”  
Waving his bitching away, “Whatever, we need to get going.” 

  
Gathering up their supplies, all of them turned back towards the trail. It was steep, filled with loose ankle turning shale, pebbles and loose rocks. It would not be fun climbing at all.

  
Dean narrowed his eyes, there was a tiny break in the canopy, right were they were actually standing. He flexed his wings, feeling the renewed strength in them. Turning to the others, he could see none of them were pleased with the long dangerous climb they would have to make. Making a decision the hunter turned to the two tailed. “Naoko think you can carry Sam and Charlie? We really don’t have time to fuck with the trail.”

  
The Neko-mata raised her crimson eyes to his green, answering in a burst of fire as she assumed her battle form. 

  
“Good, Sammy, Charlie climb on. We are getting out of here.” He waved at his brother to go to the cat.

  
Standing where he was, he tried to argue with him, “Ah Dean we probably shouldn’t be flying, I’ve heard helicopters flying around the woods.”

  
“Sammy we need to move. The chance they are around here is minimal at the moment. We can’t hear them and we would if they in the area.”

  
Pursing his lips, giving Dean a bitch face on principal, still he retrieved their gear. 

  
“Charlie you need help climbing on her?” Dean asked, ready to lift her onto the animal’s back.

  
“Are you kidding, no way in hell. This is going to be so cool.” Skipping over to the cat, she threw a leg over the helpfully crouching kitty. 

  
“Sam you’re good?”

  
“Yes, but what about…” He didn’t get to say anything more for Dean had already stepped back.

  
The elder Winchester moved to Castiel’s side, reaching a hand out he gripped him by the back of his trench coat collar. Giving a heave of his legs combined with a massive sweep of his wings, he launched both of them into the air. Ignoring Cass’s surprised shout he pumped his wings fiercely, breaking through the branches that were standing in his way. Higher he drove himself, carrying his Angel till he broke through into open sky. Flapping his wings he hovered, getting his bearings, which gave Cass time to shout up at him.

  
“Dean damn it what are you doing?” Cass hollered throughly confused as to why Dean wanted to carry him instead of the cat.

  
“Cass shut up, this is faster and we have work to do.”

  
Annoyed at the man “No Dean why are you doing this? We could have taken the trail up.”

  
Rolling his eyes, Dean glared down at the irate Angel, who seemed perfectly comfortable hovering in the air even while arguing. “Because you idiot I thought you might like to feel how it is to fly again. Once we get rid of these damn things you won’t have the chance.” And privately he wanted experience, even in an odd form, what it felt like to fly with Cass.

  
Castiel shut up after that, shocked at the idea Dean would think of something like this. It was true he did want to experience a flight with Dean, but he figured it would never happen. So he closed his mouth and stayed still as Dean did with him as he pleased. Enjoying the feeling of wind once more on his face. The sounds of more breaking branches had both men looking down, seeing the Neko bursting through the hole Dean had expanded.

  
“HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!” Charlie shouted out with glee.

  
Sam more blasé about it all, yelled towards his brother. “What’s the plan Dean?”

  
More powerful wing beats keeping him and his Angel air borne he yelled over the sound. “You get the stuff you assholes buried. Cass and I will fly back to the camp grounds, start checking out the situation.”

  
“And if you find that monster?” Sam demanded.

  
“We’ll take care of it.” Not giving his brother any more time to argue, he angled his wings to the position his instincts were informing him was for flight. Three more beats and he was cruising at a height which gave them both a fantastic view of the mountains. Settling into an easy flight pattern Dean contemplated what he wanted to say to the silent Angel. The sun was setting but Dean was damned if he would cut short this gift he wanted to give to his love. 

  
So much for backing off.

  
Waking with Cass in his arms made him really rethink his resolve. Made him want to fight for what he knew was true and right between them. He belonged to Castiel, and Cass belonged to him. He just needed to convince the Angel, even with all his problems, he was a man worth having. They would talk later once the creature was killed, they would talk and he wouldn’t take no for answer any more. It wasn’t good for either of them.

  
For now he would give Castiel a taste of something he lost so long ago.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Cass reveled in the feeling of flight, reveled in the knowledge Dean was the one giving it to him. The bond they shared was growing stronger every moment they were in the air. There was no use denying it any longer, he was totally lost and there was no hope of returning to a simpler time. Forbidding Dean with being with him wasn’t working, not in the least when both of them wanted it so bad. So would it really be so bad if they got together? Sure he wasn’t worth the dirt found under a scum covered rock in the bowels of hell, but Dean wanted him anyway. Wasn’t it worst to refuse his mate what he most desired just because he didn’t think he was worth his love? 

  
Yes, it was worst, and he was tired of always feeling like an absolute heel to deny what Dean was rightfully entitled to. Dean had earned the right to demand anything he wanted in the world. Sacrificed his heart, his mind, his body, his soul over and over to help others. Died multiple times to protect others, and so he had earned a reward which should equal what he had given up. And if his reward was a fallen, broken and nearly useless Angel with next to no powers, no wings, and no way to equal the greatness which was his hunter so be it. He loved Dean, Dean loved him and it was time to surrender to what was happening between them.

  
Cass smiled a wide care free smile for the first time in too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> More to come hopefully in a while. 
> 
> It will take me a while to edit the next chapter because its about as long as this one which is 10K long.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel fights for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back managed to get one more chapter out for you all. 
> 
> It has a bit of everything, action, adventure, mystery, fluff, angst, redemption and a whole love of love.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Night had fallen and team free will were on the move, gliding through the forest, following Naoko who had alerted them she had caught the scent of the evil creature. It was hunting and the closes food source was the various law officials wandering the woods. Rangers and mountain patrols were working the woods which meant even more people they had to avoid. And according to the cat, they had brought dogs in to hunt them down. Evidently they really wanted to capture the brothers. 

  
This was not ideal conditions to get the job done.

  
Naoko taking point, Sam behind her while Charlie walked in the middle. Dean and Cass took up the rear, senses wide open alert to any danger. They had thought about splitting up but with all the cops in the area it was voted against. To easy for them to be caught and used against the other. The one plus they had, the moon shining over head giving out enough light to see by. If they had to have artificial light to see by, it would have given themselves away. 

  
Naoko stopped suddenly, ears perked up growl rumbling from her throat. The men fanned out, reading weapons, holy water and salt for her lower half if they found it, or silver knives if they found the top half. Straining their ears, they just managed to make out the sounds of dogs in the distance.

  
“Son of a bitch, the cops, can we avoid them?” Dean asked checking his gun, making sure the safety was on before tucking it back into his belt. Silver bullets worked on the bitch too, or so they hoped. The Neko looked over her left and right shoulders, growling in each direction before turning and heading back the way they had come. The group followed her, avoiding the people who were tracking them.

  
The two tailed led them deeper into the woods, nose lifted to the wind as she finally caught wind of the Manananggal. Her ruby red eyes growing concerned as the scent also happened to cross with another police patrol. Meowing her worry, she raced forward, the rest following behind her, watching as she transformed into her larger battle form. Fire flared from her paws and tails as she ran. Snarling she broke through the stand of blackberry bushes entering a small pocket clearing around 100 feet across, filled with half a dozen cops.

  
“What the hell is that?” One of the cops shouted pulling his service weapon, taking aim at the large sabertooth cat. Another focused on the people racing behind the beast, taking note of the tall long haired man, a red head and brunette. The last four turned towards those who had entered the clearing, drawing their own weapons as they took note of the weapons the men were holding. 

  
“Freeze put your weapons down!” A female officer shouted, she was maybe only a little over five foot, with blond hair pulled back in a sensible bun. She was also just starting to show the start of a bump in her belly, she was expecting.

  
The hunters skidded to a stop, but didn’t drop their weapons instead they looked towards the sky.

  
“I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS, GET ON YOUR KNEES, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!” She bellowed, aiming for the tallest man.

  
Dean shot his head up as he heard a different sound among all the shouting. It was the tic-tok sound he had heard before. Looking up, he spotted the Manananggal diving towards the woman. Letting instincts from still unknown places take over, Dean launched himself at the woman cop, cardinal copper wings furiously pumping, gaining speed quickly as he crashed into the squad. Knocking them all to the ground, he felt it as the bitch’s talons skimmed his wings, barely missing them. He could see the cops looking at him, eyes growing with shock and fear as they fell within the range of the bracer keeping him hidden. They could see his wings flaring with blood red malice as they responded to the emotions of his Angel.

  
Snarling orders as he scrambled to climb off the troop of officers, naked chest heaving as it attempted to speak and breath at the same time. “Listen stay back and don’t interfere protect the woman, she is the one the monster is after. KEEP HER SAFE!” Then with a push of his bowed legs he launched himself into the air.

  
Wings beating sharply he spun in a tight spiral, avoiding the Manananggal who scented him and recognized him as the enemy even if she couldn’t see him. Screaming her rage she flew to where the smell of him was strongest, Dean dancing out of her clutches as he worked to gain more height. He planned on diving towards her once more, this time he was sure it would work, she couldn’t see him, wouldn’t see him till it was too late. He knew the nature of his wings, what strengths they gave him, what his weaknesses were, it was time for him to live up to his nature.

  
His wings responded to his demands, power flowing from some source he couldn’t name, added more energy to his wing sweeps. Turning he could see the cops below him, along with his family and the monster they had come to fight. He could see she was looking for him, but was also keeping an eye on the woman who had the most delicious of prey growing within her. He knew she would turn away from hunting him and return to the woman if he didn’t distract her. So with the full light of the moon pressing down upon him, he flipped himself in the air, Angel blade held out as he had tried before. This time he was hidden from all sight save one, this time he would kill the bitch and save those he cared about.

  
Bringing his wings in tight, he dived towards the monster they had come to kill, eyes focused on his target. Watching as she turned away from the hunt for him and returned to taking the woman, now pressed to the ground by the men surrounding her. Wind blowing by his sweat drenched face, eyes nearly closed from the pressure, he missed how the cops raised their weapons. He didn’t miss the sound as they opened fired on a creature they knew nothing about. 

  
He stayed true to his dive, arm out as he was to skewer her, only to be thrown off as a second round of bullets were fired, entering his body. He gritted his teeth as he managed to not make the same mistake twice, stabbing the creature from behind, driving his blade between her wings. She screamed in pain before reaching for his suddenly tumbling form as he lost his flight balance from a third round of bullets hitting him. Still he managed his goal as he tumbled towards the ground, he had killed the bitch. 

  
Then a furious screech above him caused him to open his eyes, how they ended up closed he had no clue. Forcing his body to react as he plummeted towards the ground, he turned with a pained grunt, surprise filling his face as he saw her talons reaching for him. With a bellow of extreme unfathomable agony he felt her claws rip into his wing joint, giving a harsh violent yank as she dislocated his shoulder in one bold move. All encompassing anguish tore through his system as she jerked him higher into the sky. How was she still alive? Angel blades could kill just about anything on earth so why didn’t it kill her?

  
Lifting rapidly clouding storm green eyes filled with agony, he spied the blade still buried within her, but something was off. A thick slime seemed to be expelling from her wound covering it completely. Shit the creature could heal itself, this wasn’t good, nothing in the lore said anything about healing itself. He wanted to call out, he wanted to shout down to his brother what was going on, but he couldn’t. The moment he tried she gave another powerful beat of her wings, ripping more of his own flesh out of their proper channels. 

  
Dean cried out in pain, nerve endings sending so many signals to his brain he couldn’t keep tract of where they were all coming from. Still he summoned as much energy as he could to reach behind him, pulling the gun from his belt he took aim at her head. Hand shaking as her own wing beats continued to jerk him around he squeezed the trigger. One round went off, his aim was true and managed to lodge in her eye socket. Screaming she let go as she scratched at her face, trying to remove the silver bullet from her head. Dean falling tried to stop himself, wings spreading to save him, only one refused to respond. His right wing drooped uselessly behind him as he spiraled faster in the moon lit night sky, jack knifing violently towards the rapidly approaching ground. He knew he was going to hit, knew he would probably die from the sudden stop, and he was okay with that. He always knew he would die saving someone from some monster, this was as good a time as any. 

  
He just wished he could have gotten together with Cass like he had wanted. 

  
Oh well, no doubt Castiel would move on, find someone better than him and that thought was enough for him.

  
He was pulled from his muddled pain induced thoughts as something ripped into his second wing, jerking him to a stop mid air, nearly 30 feet from the ground. Throat raw from previous bellows and bitching, he could only manage a grunt while turning his head to find out what was going on. The bitch should have been dead from the silver. What he saw had him swallowing in fear, her eye socket where he had shot her was a furious shade of black slime, coating her entire misshapen face. The silver bullet was lodge in the slime, pushed out of her ruined eye. Her other eye was glaring at him with malevolent hatred, promising him a slow agonizing death for the trouble he had caused her. Promising retribution in the same manner as he had inflicted on her in amounts not known by man.

  
All he could do now was pray to his love, letting him know she was still alive, the silver wasn’t working. That they would have to find her lower half, kill the lower half and she wouldn’t be able to reattach, she would die when the sun came up.

  
Talons digging deeper into his wing he felt it as she jerked in a manner which shattered his other shoulder, causing him to go completely limp as unknown levels of pain enveloped his mind. The last thing he knew was she was traveling away from her intended prey for the second time in two days, and that he was surrounded by an ethereal otherworldly rainbow light.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Castiel followed the cat along with everyone else as she raced towards whatever had caught her attention, breaking cover into a small clearing. There maybe a hundred feet in front of them was a squad of six, made up of five men and one woman. Instantly he knew she was pregnant, he looked up at the sound of wings, realizing the woman was the prey of the beast they were hunting. The monster dived towards the woman, intent on finding food this night as she had been denied the night before. Cass knew he had to do something before it was too late for her.

  
It seemed like someone else had the same idea, as he felt Dean blast by him. His wings were a blur as he pushed them to their utmost to reach the woman before the beast could. Plowing into the group who couldn’t see him, he managed to bring the woman to her knees saving her from being snatched up by the creature. Cass couldn’t help himself watching as his mate’s wings flared with crimson copper fire. Seeing Dean fly, seeing him work to save others did something to him. Made him realize just what a special man, just what a righteous man he was, a man who could have anyone he wished and chose him of all un-special and unwanted beings. When this was over, he would stop his fight and accept Dean’s claim of him. Dean had earned him and he would have him.

  
But first they had to kill this bitch.

  
Cass could see how Dean tried to dive towards the Manananggal, striking her with an Angel blade, seeing how the black slime coated her wound. Watched how Dean even with pain coursing through his system, managed to shoot her in the eye. None of these events killed her though, just made her furious. The Angel knew his mate was wounded, grievously wounded but nothing he couldn’t heal once he got his hands on him. He could see Dean dropping after he shot the bitch, plummeting to the ground and certain death if he wasn’t caught. He was racing towards the center before he even knew he was moving.

  
He could see his mate distress, it was heart breaking and Cass wished he was in his place, he watched how Dean’s wings changed to a dark smokey gray with flashes of abyssal black and electric blue. The blue the same color of his own eyes as he watched the creature swoop down with a gleeful shriek before digging her razor sharp talons deep into his mate’s shoulder. She gave such a massive backward jolt to his joint, everyone could hear it clearly as it shattered instantly.

  
But the shattering bone wasn’t the last thing Castiel heard, no the last thing he heard was the sound of his mate’s voice in his head as he prayed to him, telling him they needed to find her lower half and kill it to finally put an end to her.

  
The Angel of the Lord watched as she turned away from her chosen prey once more, choosing a different kind, one who had thwarted her one to many times.

  
She was going to carry Dean off.

  
She was going to take the hunter off to feast on his flesh.

  
She was going to take HIS hunter off to exact her revenge.

  
She was going to take what belonged to HIM.

  
She was going to DIE!

  
Castiel roared with rage, eyes blazing with true cerulean sapphire, contrasting with the holy light which instantly flooded the entire meadow, growing out the darkness and the moonlight combined. His wings flared with his Grace, the only objects casting shadows over everyone. Turning towards where he had left Sam and Charlie he howled his orders.

  
“FIND THE REST OF HER, SALT AND BURN THE ONE WHO DARES TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!"

  
Leaping into the air, he flared his ruined wings, willing all his power into achieving the sort of flight he hadn’t had in years. 

  
It was almost enough. 

  
Almost.

  
The Angel reached out to grasp his mate, to save him from the evil creature who was planning to feed on his hunter. But his reach was short, she jerk Dean’s limp body beyond his fingertips, watching with a malice gleam of delight in her one good eye as he failed to reach his goal. Her glee didn’t last long as a new player came onto the field, a player in the form of another who had hunted her for years, driving her from her original feeding grounds and keeping her from feeding as often as she wished.

  
Naoko launched herself after the Angel, narrowing her eyes to fight the brilliant golden light still shinning down upon them all. She flew towards him, angling her body in a maneuver she hadn’t used in at least 300 years, she felt the impact as he landed on her back. Her mother would be so proud, she would have to tell her next time she saw her. Once she felt him grip her ruff, she poured on the fire, barreling towards the creature who had eluded her for years. Snarling she flew higher, chasing the monster while feeling the Angel on her back readying another wave of power. She was sure it would exceed the power he was already expending, fueled by the emotions kept buried for millennia.

  
Castiel didn’t question his mount, only grateful she was there to carry him to his mate, the man who owned his soul. He kept his eyes on his prize, his most righteous man the man who would give everything he had to save those who know not what lived in their world. Higher and higher they climbed, a thousand feet, two thousand, three thousand, slowly gaining on the Manananggal as she tried to flee with what didn’t belong to her.

  
“Get me close to her, I’ll kill her, if Angel blades won’t touch that god forsaken whore, if silver only slows her down. Then by the light of God’s creation flowing through my veins I’ll kill her myself.” He snarled, readying his Grace to blast her once and for all. All he needed was to know when Sam and Charlie found her lower half, sowed it with salt and made it impossible for her to draw power from it.

  
“Come on Sam do your fucking job, find the bitch and let’s finish this.” Castiel kept a sharp eye on the monster, wishing he could just blast her, but if she was impervious to angel blades and silver, if he hit her with his Grace she might regenerate. She would then be free to start her reign of death and feeding once more. It could not be tolerated, she must be killed absolutely with no recourse for her to ever return.

  
Naoko snarled herself, wanting to attack but knowing she had to wait. Watching as the monster kept flying away. They didn’t have much time, Dean was in danger of dying from blood loss and shock.

  
It was all up to Sam and Charlie to figure out where her body was in a forest of 10 thousand acres.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Sam wasn’t one to obey orders giving out of the blue, but this time he knew better than to upset the Celestial Warrior which had fully awakened. His true heart was in danger and Sam wasn’t going to get between a royally pissed off Angel and his brother. “Come on Charlie we need to find that body. Let’s go.”

  
“But where do we even start looking?”

  
Here Sam had no clue the forest was huge, the body could be anywhere.

  
“YOU THERE FREEZE! HANDS UP!”

  
Great just what they didn’t need, the god damn cops growing a pair and hindering them from killing that monster.

  
“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” Turning around Sam and Charlie did as they were told, watching as the cops approached them both. Grabbing them quickly they rammed them against a tree trunk cuffing them roughly, then searching for weapons.

  
“Listen we don’t have time for this, we need to kill that thing.” Sam tried only to be slammed against the trunk again.

  
“No, you listen boy, you are wanted for questioning, and you better talk quickly. What the hell was that thing?”

  
Face smashed up against the truck, he spoke as best he could out of the side of his jaw. “Monster, look we need to find her body, we can kill her if we can find it.”

  
“You won’t be killing anyone, we don’t approve of murder. And you fit the description of one of the men we’ve been searching for. Now what the hell was that?” The largest of the male cops growled, hand squeezing the younger brother’s neck painfully.

  
Rolling his eyes, wishing he had some sort of back up to deal with the cops. So he decided to go with the truth. “It’s a Manananggal, it can only be killed certain ways. My brother and his best friend are trying to kill it now. But they can’t till we find her lower half. The second half of her body.”

  
The female cop walked to his side, holding onto Charlie. “Wait your brother? Which one are you? Sam or Dean?”

  
Trying to make the idiots around him understand, “I’m Sam, my brother is fighting the monster which tried to attack you. We don’t have time for this, we need to find that things other half.” Maybe with all the searchers in the area they could find her lower half that way.

  
“Put cuffs on his feet, shackle him and the girl together, we can’t let them escape.” She ordered, before activating her radio. “Chief we got one of them. His brother is in the area so keep a look out. Also there is some huge ugly bird flying around, it tried to attack and kill us.”

  
There was a voice on the other end, Sam could barely hear what was said. It lasted a few more minutes before she put the radio away. “Okay Chief says to bring them both in. He is redirecting the parties to this area.” She turned to Sam and Charlie. “We’ll find your brother and bring him in too. If you have any sense you’ll tell him to surrender himself.”

  
“Look I have no way of contacting him. He’s fighting that bitch right now… oh never mind you idiots won’t believe me anyway.” Sam gave up trying to explain, some people just couldn’t accept strange things in the matter of a few minutes, even when shown the proof with their own eyes.

  
The cops grabbing him and Charlie by the arms, lead them back to the main camp ground.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
“Did you useless spawn of trolls and goblins find the creature’s body?” 

  
“Yes, Sir we did.”

  
“Good then go and deliver it to the Second Son. MOVE!” Ordered the one in charge.

  
The entire troop of elves disappeared, carrying their prize with them.

  
SPNSPNSPN

The large firs, cedars, poplars and other trees swayed in the gentle breeze, holding vigil over what was happening before them. The moon shined down on the main camp ground but with all the flood lights, police cars and flashlights on in the area, one wouldn’t know it. The place was buzzing with activity at the news one of the brothers had been captured and the other was close by. Squads were forming up to be sent out, while orders were being passed around as to what to do once the others they were after were captured. Smells were floating in the air from the hasty kitchen set up to help feed hungry people looking for the Winchesters. Insects and nocturnal animal sounds could be heard in the distance though most were silent near the camp ground.

  
One squad had returned, dragging two people with them who were being quiet as their attempts to reason with the authorities were met with snarls to shut up. They headed over to where the main building and the area roped off in case they found their quarry. 

  
Sam was growing frantic, it had been 10 minutes since they left the glade behind. He had no idea what was happening with his brother or with Cass. Only that they needed to find the body and salt and burn it before the bitch realized her lower half was gone. Arriving at the main campground, there was a flurry of activity as search parties were redirected to the location they had been found. 

  
They were placed on a bench, shackled to the arms and legs and left there with two guards. The rest of the squad left to report in what they had learned. Sam kept looking skyward wondering if the Manananggal would head this way. God he hoped Cass and Dean could take care of her. If they couldn’t, if they didn’t find her body he wasn’t sure what they would do.

  
He was distracted from his musings as a large man came striding up to him. His whole manner screamed man in charge. Stopping in front of their bench the Chief looked down at them both. Placing hands on hips, he looked down with his intense blue eyes. “So finally found you, your Sam Winchester, where’s your brother boy. If you tell me where we can find him, he stands a better chance of coming in alive.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes, they honestly didn’t have time for this. He was about to answer when a curious thing happened. The largest explosion he had ever seen went off across the clearing. Trees bent backwards in ways not natural from the force of the wind, the cabins nearby shattered into nothing but shards of wood and glass. The officers surrounding them started shouting running to investigate and look for wounded. The Chief with a snarl at being interrupted before signaling to the two guarding to follow him. 

  
Leaving Charlie and Sam by themselves for a few precious minutes.

  
Looking over at Charlie, Sam asked even as he struggled to try and get out of his cuffs. “Hey you have anything to do with that?” The wind started to blow heat and the smell of the fires towards them.

  
Shaking her head as she looked around, making sure the coast was clear. “Nope I thought it was you. Think it could have been Cass or Dean?”

  
Shaking his head, watching as people started pulling hoses and buckets to try and stop the fires cropping up in even more locations. “Not a chance, Cass was pissed as hell and I couldn’t see Dean. I hope they are both all right.” Sam watched as more people ran towards the fires which were starting to pop up along tree line.

  
“Sam phhsss look over there.” Charlie whispered nodding her head over to a smooth patch of greenery with an odd circle of flowers. They had started glowing oddly, a ghost like white fog swirling gently about the lavender and pastel green flowers.

  
“What the hell?” Sam blurted when he looked where she was pointing. In the circle he could see the outline of a pair of dark, misshapen legs, attached to a pair of five toed feet but it was the other end which held his attention. For the other end looked like it had been ripped from its top half. “Oh shit, that can’t be what I think it is.”

  
“It looks to me like the bottom half of one flying bitch who has been terrifying us for the last two days.” Charlie snarled with pleasure, happy with a piece of good luck.

  
Jerking on his cuffs once more, wishing he had some bolt cutters or something to try and break out, “Yeah now how do we get out of these?”

  
Giving Sam a patented are you really this naive look, “Seriously? Have you learned nothing from youtube and movies?” Charlie smirked before shaking her wrists loose.

  
“What?” Sam looked at her in confusion.

  
“Dude, have you not seen Red 2? Helen Mirren is awesome in the movie. She breaks out of an interrogation room using a simple key she had attached to her wrist.” She shook her head as she set about removing the cuffs.

  
Sam glared down at her. “Really Charlie how often do you think we get out to see a movie?”

  
Tilting her head as she realized his point, the boys were super busy most times. “Right cause you are always on some job or another.”

  
“When we have to save the world as often as we do. Yeah doesn’t leave us much time for anything else.” He rubbed his wrists while she removed his foot cuffs. Once they were gone he stood up quickly, keeping an eye on the officers still trying to control the fires cropping up. Reaching the circle in just a few steps, he could see it was the lower torso of the creature they had been hunting for the last two days. “Quick we need salt, gas and matches.”

  
“Over here Sammy, I saw them dump our stuff in here.” Trotting up the steps to the main cabin, they opened the door slowly, peeking inside to see if anyone was around. Discovering no one was, they quickly grabbed their go bag. Sam rooting through it for the lighter fluid and matches while Charlie got the salt. Sam retrieved the items he was looking for stepping back outside.

  
“Pour the salt all over her, I’m going to burn her down to nothing.”

  
“Right.” Charlie poured the entire box over the lower half of the Manananggal, watching as Sam followed with the lighter fluid and matches. A few moments later, there was a nice fire burning destroying any chance of the monster from living past sunrise. “Better call Castiel, let him know.”

  
Sam nodded even as he grabbed her arm and hightailed it out of the camp ground. ‘Cass if you can hear me, we found the body and burned it. It’s up to you and Dean to take care of the rest.’

  
Not saying any more, the pair disappeared back into the woods.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
‘Cass if you can hear me, we found the body and burned it. It’s up to you and Dean to take care of the rest.’ The Angel heard in his mind, his face lighting up as he could finally take his revenge.

  
The beast had been pouring everything into staying ahead of him and Naoko, jerking Dean around as she flew. Now it would all stop.

  
“Closer my lady, bring me closer so I can kill that thing once and for all. Sam found and destroyed her lower half finally.” He snarled in her ear. She grunted her reply as she found more speed and climbed higher into the night sky. 

  
He held his palm out, concentrating his power in the center of it, he would have to aim carefully, for if he hit Dean it would kill him. But he would take no chance this beast would ever darken their lives again. Would take no chance the fiend would find some way of merging with another person’s lower half when she discovered her own was gone. He shook his head clearing his mind of all thoughts save one, the total and complete destruction of the monster. He would save his mate, take him home and make sure they didn’t leave till he had been properly claimed by his man.

  
Taking aim carefully mind focused only on killing the beast keeping him from his mate, he used all his centuries of battle training to blast his deadly Grace towards the enemy. His ray of precisely directed light shined brighter than a dozen full moons. Giving him perfect clarity to watch as the beast suddenly turned towards him, as if sensing his new resolve at ending her existence. His sole reason for falling from the Gates of Heaven itself still clutched, broken and bloody in her talons.

  
Castiel could only scream in horror as he watched his own Grace consume the Manananggal and the man he would sacrifice the very cosmos for.

  
Castiel, Angel of the Lord watched horrified as the Manananggal used Dean as a human shield, pulling him up in an instant to try and block what was coming. Not that it did her any good, his Grace reduced her to atoms in seconds. But it didn’t matter to him, he had destroyed the last good thing in his life, the only good thing in his existence. Destroyed it because he lost control of his emotions, let his heart instead of his head control his powers. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened to him. 

  
He SCREAMED his devastation in his true voice, hands splayed out at his sides as he tilted his head back and cried his heartache. Trees below him exploded in a nearly mile wide radius, animals falling victim to his mindless grief in an instant. The mountains reverberating his despair between their valleys, avalanches cascading in places never known for them. Arctic winds bringing sleet and ice to pelt his unfeeling vessel as he let the world know his one true love was forever ripped away. Ripped away by his own hand because he foolishly thought he could hit the monster without hurting his love. He should have known better, should have known he would hurt his mate, because that was what he did. He was an Angel who only hurt those he loved, was an Angel who did nothing but made the worst decisions and others paid the price for his folly. 

  
This time was no different

  
He howled as he realized he had dropped his guard, the Fae had struck again, and the results had been the death of his mate. He could feel his stomach rolling, a wholly unpleasant sensation for a being not used to the feeling, knew he was going to be sick, could feel his Grace coming up his throat and there was nothing he could do. Leaning over Naoko’s shoulder, he started heaving, crimson Grace the same shade of blood red his never to be lover bled, once again raining down. He couldn’t stop hurling, no matter how much he wanted to, his body wishing to purge itself of the power it had used to kill his one and only true mate. He had killed the man he loved beyond all reason, and wasn’t worthy of being called an Angel, not even fallen. He was a failure and deserved to die, to no longer walk the earth which had given birth to the most righteous of men named Dean Winchester. There was no doubt in his mind now, he was worthless, useless and of no value to anyone.

  
What Castiel did not realize in his grief maddened mind was he was still under the Fae’s spell. His mind foggy as it was overwhelmed with his emotions in manners he was not used to. He was so focus on his internal issues, he wasn’t paying attention to what was happening with the outside ones. 

  
He wasn’t paying attention, but someone else was.

  
Cass yelped in shocked surprised as Naoko dived suddenly, aiming for something only starting to show through his rapidly fading holy light. He gripped her neck fur, focusing his electric blue eyes on what she was driving herself to with increasing speed. When he saw what she was after, he couldn’t believe it, “Oh please hurry, please Father, let us be in time.” Naoko put on another burst of speed, hearing his words and responding to his prayer. Reaching her jaws out, she managed to snag one of Dean’s broken wings, being as careful as she could to cause no more hurt.

  
She pulled the unconscious man to her shoulder where he was instantly snapped up by the Angel riding her. Wrapping Dean in his arms, he placed his hand over his heart, scared it would no longer be beating. What he found though was a weak, but steady beat, getting slower but as long as it was beating it was all which mattered to him.

  
Tightening his hold, lifting Dean so he lay his head against his shoulder, his nose buried in his collar bone, Castiel placed his right hand on his love’s heart. This time he called on his Grace to heal instead of hurt, pouring everything he had into saving his man. He started with the gunshots within him, pulling the fragments from his body before dissolving them completely. He closed the holes, in his gut, leg and chest, weeping from how close one of the bullets came to his heart. Moving to Dean’s shoulders, he gritted his teeth as he realized what he would have to do, before grabbing the hunter’s arm. Giving it the upward shove and twist, the Angel placed his beloved mate’s shoulder back in its socket, ignoring the crunch as bone snapped against bone. The other he had to concentrate to piece it back together, each fragment no matter how small, placed back into the spot it originally was. It would be weeks before the soreness went away he was sure, but he would be there every day, willing to use his Grace to keep the pain away if Dean needed it.

  
After all this was not his first time putting Dean back to together, though he hoped it would be the last.

He would take care of the irritation in a moment, first he had to fix Dean’s shredded wings. He slowly slid his hand down the pure white feathers with highlights of pure holy light itself, digging between them to get to the actual membranes they were attached to. Finding the rips and tears, he closed them slowly, making sure there wasn’t an ounce of scar tissue to be found. Dean would not lose the use of his wings till it was time to have them properly removed.

  
Taking stock of his mate’s condition, finding it much improved, he settled down to holding Dean in his arms as Naoko hovered in the sky, waiting. He needed a few minutes to assure himself Dean was alive and breathing. Smelling his burnt hair, feeling his much improved heartbeat, hearing his breathing evening out. This was the man his heart had chosen, this was the man his mind said he could not have. He honestly still couldn’t believe his soul had found its true mate, that he had tried to fight what wasn’t ultimately his right to fight. He belonged to Dean, why he thought he should fight it was ridiculous. Holding his mate so close to his own beating heart, he felt the relief as it began beating in time with Dean’s.

  
Castiel continued to hold his hunter, taking so much comfort in having him in his arms when he thought he had killed him. His Grace rising without his direction, wrapping itself around the pair responded to his emotions. His light grew brighter as the Angel closed his eyes to absorb the fact his love was alive. Where his grief and agony had caused so much devastation, his absolute Joy in receiving another chance to show just how much he loved his mate, had the opposite effect.

  
Below new growth sprouted, flowers in brilliant colors not found normally in nature filled the sudden clearing. Roses, tulips, daffodils and many other flowers from all parts of the world grew in response to the love he could feeling pouring from his own battered heart. In the center of the meadow a single acorn took root, growing from a sapling to a 200 foot mighty oak with a full branching measuring 400 feet across. Infused with the power of heaven itself, the tree was forever shielded from pests, lightning strikes, or the hand of man itself. Never would it fall for it was the symbol of the love the Angel had for his hunter. A testament to how love no matter where it starts, what trials and disasters occur in life, that come what may, love over comes all. 

  
Further afield high up in the mountains where snow had cascaded down in a wave of freezing white death, a new type of snow fell. Each flake if it was to be studied would give the incomprehensible vision of being exactly the same. A crystalline shape of six exactly equal sides for the outer edge, in the center two gently glowing diamonds, inner points over lapping each other enough to protect the single heart to be found within the two golden diamonds. The gently falling flakes landed upon the cliffs and over hangs which had lost their first layer of frozen glaze. The glaze which now coated the peaks of the two most prominent stalwart natural heights, would never fall on another being from this point forward. Never would a life be lost on those two mountain tops for they shared the strength of Angels and Hunters. 

  
The two Heaven touched peaks aligned with new Tree of Life to form a protective trapezoid between them. As long as love was found between the First Son and his chosen Consort, life would live within the polygon. A safe haven for all those who simply wished to live a life free from those who would seek to harm them. In this area no evil would ever touch the land, only life and love.

His light fading, Castiel addressed the patiently waiting sister warrior, “Naoko, can you find Sam and Charlie? I need to make sure they are alive then take Dean home.” Home where he and Dean would finally resolve their feelings and accept each other like they should. For an answer the Neko-mata turned around, searching out for the brother and the awesome lady she was becoming closer to.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Sam and Charlie were hiding in the woods, trying to keep clear of the patrols who were once more looking for them. They had no idea if Dean and Cass were okay, wasn’t sure if they would even be able to find them with all the people searching but they could only hope. So when Sam heard a strange noise behind him, he didn’t hesitate to pull his gun and wait.

  
“Sam? You here?” Came the familiar voice of Castiel.

  
“Cass?” Sam answered back, coming around the tree to see the Angel riding the large cat, holding his surprisingly white winged brother in his arms. Dean didn’t look in very good shape, but he was alive and he knew that is all Cass would care about.

  
“Sam, you’re okay,” Castiel eyes still glowing scanned the younger brother, knowing his welfare was important to Dean, therefor important to him. Finding him well, he switched to their adopted little sister, “Good, is Charlie with you?” Naoko landed next to the tall man, tails fanning out behind her.

  
“I’m here Castiel, is Dean okay?” Charlie followed Sam, knowing the area was safe if Cass was asking.

  
Cass looked down at the man in his arms, knowing he was far from okay but would be in time. “He will be, but he took a lot of damage, he’ll need to rest.” Looking over at the younger brother he quickly gave him the results of the battle. “The Manananggal is dead, the job is over, we can leave Sam.”

  
Taken aback at the abruptness of his remarks. “Sure, yeah, uh sure we can leave, can I check out Dean first…” Sam’s voice faded out as Cass unconsciously growled at him. The Angel had no intention of letting Dean out of his arms. Holding his hands up in surrender, knowing now was not the time to piss off the man. “Okay then maybe later.” Instead he turned to Charlie needing to know what she planned on doing next. “Charlie you planning on sticking around here? Hightailing it out to parts unknown? Or coming back to the bunker with us?”

  
Waving away his first two questions, “Oh I’m coming with, you couldn’t stop me with a million orc warriors or gorgeous goddesses.” She grinned cheekily.

  
Rolling his eyes upward he addressed the next problem they had to face. “Great, now we just need to get to the cars.”

  
“That won’t be as much fun, the place is swarming with cops. And they know we’re around here.”

  
Cass still sitting on Naoko’s back, settled Dean more comfortably against his chest. Looking up, face deadly, “I will deal with the authorities when the time comes. Take us to the cars Charlie.”

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
The group followed Charlie back to the parking lot, seeing the nearly hundred police cars lining the area. The MG and her own Jeep were parked off to the side, surrounded by only three or four cars. There were patrols wandering the lot, keeping an eye on everything with the news the Winchesters were in the area. With the fires set earlier no one was taking chances of them escaping.

  
“Umm so how do you want to do this guys?” Charlie asked, reluctant to break the tree line till they were ready to go.  
Castiel didn't give Sam a chance to respond his entire focus on the exhausted man in his arms. Dean might not like being carried but in this instance they had no choice, the hunter had given everything to protect them. Now he needed someone to return the favor.

“You are coming home with us Charlie yes?” She nodded her agreement. “Very well, you and Sam will take the car we drove here. I will borrow your keys and I take Dean home in yours. He is not up for making the trip back as he did coming here. He will be more comfortable being able to stretch in the back. Your seats do fold down for extra storage yes?” He had seen it on those commercial things so hoped it would be the case with her car.

  
“Yes, they do. They should actually be flat now, I brought my gear for the event after all.” She pulled her keys out of her pocket handing them to the Angel. “What about the cops?”

  
“I will deal with them.” His eyes were gently glowing, simmering with otherworldly determination and stubbornness. The authorities would not stop him from giving his mate the care he deserved. He turned towards the younger sibling, Voice deepening with threat, “Sam on your honor as a Winchester will you protect your brother while I deal with the police?”

  
Blinking not only at the wording but the tone it took a minute for Sam to respond. “Uh yeah sure…”

  
“Samuel I will not relinquish Dean to your care if you are not sure.” His eyes began to flicker with blue fire, his instincts rising as he contemplated leaving his mate in the hands of those not able to protect him the way he needed.

  
Voice solum as he realized just how serious the Angel was, “Yes Castiel, I can watch him, on my honor as a Winchester I will protect him.” And he would, his brother had fought hard, bled much and was in no shape to watch himself. If Cass was this possessive now he wondered what had happened while they were fighting the Manananggal. 

  
“Very well, take him, see no harm come to him I will return shortly.” Placing the sleeping man in his brother’s arms, he could hear the grunt Sam released when he accepted the elder’s weight. He knew Sam had carried his brother a few times but never with the added weight of his wings, or when he was completely comatose and couldn’t throw him over his shoulder. His wings were heavier than expected, needing to have the strength to support the man in flight. While the shape was based on birds wings they were not, they were solid and firm, meant to protect against damage like an Angel’s wings. “I will be back, you need not carry him for long.” From this point forward it was Castiel’s honor and privilege to carry his mate in whatever circumstance he would ever need.

  
Turning before he could be questioned he strode away from group, coming into sight quickly once he crossed into the parking lot proper.

  
“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” “FREEZE!” “HANDS UP!” “GET ON YOUR KNEES!” Shouted the first few officers who spotted him drawing the attention of others. Many drew their service weapons, taking aim at the Angel who was refusing to listen to their orders. “STOP! DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP!” “GET DOWN NOW!” “WE WILL OPEN FIRE IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS INSTANT!”

  
Castiel continued to move forward, energy crackling around him. The flashing lights of the police, forest rangers, and even a few national guard pre deployment vehicles, beginning to explode as the Angel stormed by. The camp ground lights overhead followed their brethren shattering in explosions of glass and filaments as they rained their fragments to the ground below. Windows rattled against their frames in buildings, water left over in puddles from the mysterious fires set vibrated with each silent foot fall. Birds exploded from the trees flying over the camp ground crying out their fear at the power about to be unleashed. Insects buried themselves deeper hoping to avoid the carnage their instincts were telling them was coming.

  
The cops already tense, wired and on edge from all the other strange and unexplained problems, opened fired.

  
Castiel never stopped moving, multiple shots to his torso not even slowing him down. His eyes no longer flickering with blue fire but rampaging with it. His Grace shining from his body, his wings casting shadows across the camp grounds. His coat blowing out behind him as a sudden crackling gale of furious air stormed through the campground. The shots poured into his body closing with sparks of his own Holy light.

  
One officer who had emptied their clip into Castiel looked at him with wide frightened eyes.  
“Whaa, What are you?” They stuttered terrified to see a man who could not be stopped with conventional means. Hell was he even a man?

  
“I’M PISSED OFF!” The enraged Angel of the Lord ROARED! Releasing the control he normally kept over himself and his power he swept his right arm to the side commanding his heavenly born winds. Alarms began screaming from the police vehicles, which was understandable as they were flipping over top each other. 

  
Castiel waved his left arm and the cars there followed. Metal shrieked as it scraped against metal, rendering the material useless for anything other than the scrap heap. Tires flew through the air, landing so hard they bent their own rims before bouncing back into the air. What sounded like gun fire was air actually escaping from said tires if the rims were damaged enough. 

  
Slamming his hands together he snarled out a word in a language only meant for Angels to understand. The results of his command? Doors, hoods, trunk lids all separating from their hinges, flying in opposite directions. Engines exploding from their bays, mounting brackets visibly torn from their welds. 

  
Snapping another command found the glass exploding from every vehicle, coating the people in a fine mist of razor sharp dust, breaking and rubbing into exposed skin. 

  
More police opened fired, trying to stop the Celestial Being intently focused on protecting what he claimed as his. Again their efforts were ignored as his temper frayed beyond even his tolerance for fools. His mate was in danger, his self appointed task was to protect his most precious love. Nothing would stop him from doing what he saw as his duty, the quick execution of all those who sought to harm his hunter.

  
He raised his Grace covered hands once more, fingers splayed out as electric sparks flickered from the tips. Ruined vehicles following his direction lifted and launched themselves at the buildings which had served as a fun camp ground just yesterday evening. More destruction happened as the buildings exploded in a spray of wood and glass when meeting with the chunks of cold iron. Fluid rained down onto the helpless officers trying to contain a danger they had no hope of understanding.

  
Screams sounded from the people as calls to both retreat and attack happened at the same time. The various authorities ducked for cover, from both Castiel and the chunks of metal still falling from the sky. When the buildings started exploding they headed for the trees hoping they might provide some safety, only to stop as glowing eyes of unknown beasts growled at them. The fleeing people slid across the ground in their haste to stop, becoming covered in mud, slime and the residue of the mysterious fires lit not even an hour earlier.

  
Still some men, some brave souls dared to turn their weapons still on the menace before them. Unloading clip after clip to try and if not kill the enemy, at least slow him down so the others could retreat. Those National Guardsmen who had first showed up, shouted well ordered orders to each other, passing ammunition in well trained memory. Working to surround the being who even still was blowing away those trying to resist him. Helplessly ignoring how their fellow brothers and sisters were falling as a strange light or ruined metal disabled them. They had no time to call for back up, their duty was clear, protect their people from all enemies both foreign and domestic. The question was which did this Creature fall into?

  
Breathing easily, Castiel smirked smugly at the pathetic humans who had dared stop a being such as he. He was a Warrior of the highest ranks within Heaven itself, He was a being who had done things other Angels talked about with wonder and fear. Dirtied his hands to save others, killed to protect those who needed his protection. Now these pathetic excuses of humanity were trying to prevent him from caring for his mate. Trying to stop him from doing what was best for the other half of his heart and soul? It was not to be tolerated and he smiled menacingly at the chittering insects at his feet.

  
Waving his left hand, he smugly blasted 20 service members directly into the trees, listening to their howls of pain and suffering with pleasure. His mate suffered so much, took so much pain unto himself, to protect those who knew not what walked in their world. It was only fair for others to share in his pain. His hunter had almost died tonight and only through luck did he survive. The Angel heard as more orders were shouted, to bring everything they had, calling on the radio for air support, he smirked at their silly hopes. 

  
Snapping his fingers all the radios, cell phones and other types of communication devices blew up in their faces, leaving shards of metal, plastic and glass deeply embedded. Some going so deep as to experience true life endangering blood loss. His mate couldn’t call in an air strike when he needed help, why should these flea-sons do so? They should feel what his mate felt as he suffered over and over. To get a taste of just how much pain his hunter lived with on a daily basis as he protected humanity in his own way.

  
How was it fair for Dean to suffer over and over for this scum who would seek to kill him because they did not believe what was truth? No, he could not allow any more to hunt his beloved mate, his treasure, his most righteous man.

  
The winds blowing grew in strength as his resolved solidified, white lighting flashing in the cloudless sky, ready to make final contact with those who he deemed a threat. Lifting his arms up once more, about to bring down the smiting of a life time his attention was diverted by a single softly spoken word.

  
“Cass?” 

  
Hands still raised, he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight which was even now slowly walking towards him. Whispering in disbelief “Dean?”

  
“Cass what are you doing?” Dean walked on silent feet towards his Angel, hands out as he tried to calm him. 

  
Lowering his arms, the magical creature turned towards his chosen partner. “Dean how are you awake?”  


“Doesn’t matter Cass, listen what are you doing?” Dean stood a few feet away from him still.

“I’m clearing a way to get you home.”  


Dean looked over at the destruction, the fear in the other people’s eyes as they looked at the still glowing being. He turned back to his Angel, gazing into his glowing blue eyes, seeing stars, moons, and new born suns shining back at him. Looking even deeper he could see something else which he couldn’t explain, but was sure in time he would be able to. The bond they shared had alerted him to the danger his love was experiencing, forcing him to do things against the nature Castiel preferred to keep. There was some foreign entity circling around his Angel, changing things, doing things to Cass he didn’t like, couldn’t understand. What their reasonings were in trying to change his friend he didn’t know, but he would find out. For too long the Fae had been involved and it was time they left them alone. Even if he had to hunt down and murder all of them.

  
“I think you made your point Cass, they won’t bother us if they know what’s good for them.” He glared over at the police, seeing them taking cover behind the broken and destroyed machines. “Come on buddy, let’s head home.” Dean finished approaching the Celestial being, Running his hand down his Angel’s cheek, focusing his attention totally on himself. When he finally had his full attention he took hold of his elbow. “Come on Castiel, follow me.”

  
The Angel blinked suddenly foggy eyes, feeling the effects of calling on his power. Power he had lost years before as his Grace was drained and he was cut off from Heaven. Where it came from he had no clue, at least not till he realized what had happened once more. The Fae had interfered, driving him to attack the humans in some show of power. If it was the last thing he did, he would hunt down those bastards and get the answers he wished. For now though his power was once again dormant, simmering deep within his heart to be called forth at some later time. He staggered and if it hadn’t been for Dean’s hand on his arm would have fallen. He shook his head feeling drained as he willingly followed his mate, Dean led him over to the two cars who hadn’t been touched during all the destruction. 

  
Fishing the keys out of the Castiel’s pocket, Dean unlocked the passenger side door of the Jeep. “Come on Cass, in you go, you’re in no shape to drive.” Once Cass was in, seat belt secure, he closed the door gently on him. Turning to his brother he threw him the keys. “You’re driving, Charlie can you handle a stick?”

  
“Yeah I mean not great, but yeah I can do it.” She couldn’t stop staring at the destruction before her. Never had she seen such wreckage up close and involving people she knew intimately. She had seen the Angel lose control of himself as he set about protecting them from the police and other authorities present. She had borne witness to a true Heavenly Warrior fighting to defend what he claimed as his own. It was both awe inspiring and terrifying. 

  
Then Dean had suddenly woken up, struggling out of the arms of his brother as he felt his heart screaming at him to do something. He had cast his eyes around till they fell on his Angel, hands raised to smite those who were innocent in their beliefs. Flaying his wings wide, shoving his brother, who tried to stop him, away he approached Castiel. There was no fear in his heart towards Cass, only fear for him and what he would feel if he completed the smiting which was not of his own free will. With his own wings glowing with every hue of color know to nature, they confirmed the Angel was under a Fae’s influence. Under it so deeply he wouldn’t even recognize it till it was too late. Approaching the Celestial being he felt their profound bond sending him information as to what was driving his rage.

  
His need to protect the man he claimed as his own. His outrage that others did not know of the sacrifices Dean had made through the years to keep them safe. How those police and military would happily lock him up in some dungeon, which would rival the pits of hell, in the name of protecting humanity. They had no idea that he was a fellow warrior like them, living to protect THEM from the terrors of the night.

  
Dean needed to reach his love, to protect him from what he was about to do, protect him from the everlasting guilt he would feel if he completed the smiting he was about to call forth. Their shared bond informed Dean he would never be in danger from Castiel. The Angel could NEVER be a danger to him for there was some deeper meaning to their bond he was not yet privy too. That feeling is what gave him the absolute confidence to approach the stoic creature who had won his heart so long ago.

  
Managing to break the spell the Angel was under he brought him over to the car and settled him in the front seat. Castiel would be in no shape to drive, just like himself, hence why he needed to make sure Charlie could drive the MG back.  
“You okay with driving yourself then? I have to stay with Cass and neither one of us is in any shape to drive.”

  
Charlie looked at the destruction, then the Angel who was slumped in the front seat. “Yeah I can drive myself.”  
“Good get in and take off, we’ll meet you at the bunker.”

  
Nodding she threw her gear into the trunk before sliding into the driver seat. Putting the key in the ignition she went to turn it over and got nothing. “Umm is it supposed to do that?”

  
“What?” Dean looked puzzled for a moment before his face cleared with a scowl. “God damn it, I bet they fucked with the cars. Pop the hood I’ll take a quick look.” Dean flipping his wings out of the way, went to hood pushing it fully open. Leaning over the fender he rummaged around till he found the problem. “Those fuckers, ugh give me a couple minutes I can fix this with a screwdriver and a wrench.” Heading to the back of the MG he opened the trunk and pulled out the tools he needed. Returning he set the ignition system right. “Try it now.” He called out.

  
Charlie turned the key and this time the car roared to life. “Awesome, I’ll meet you there. See you later bitches.” Putting the car into gear she, along with her new twin tailed companion, raced down the road and around the corner.

  
Dean turned to the Jeep figuring if they fucked with the MG they would have screwed with the it too. He kept an eye on the cops who were debating whether or not to move from their locations. The hunter figured he had better hurry, “Sam open the hood.” He heard it as the release was pulled, so opened the engine compartment and checked it out. Like the MG they had screwed around with the ignition system on this one too. Fixing it quickly he slammed the hood closed.

  
It was at this time he heard someone come up behind him. “Dean Winchester?”

  
Turning around he looked up at the man addressing him. It was the chief looking at him with wide eyes, reflecting fear and confusion.

  
“Yeah that’s me. What do you want?” He scowled at the man who stood equal to his own height. 

“It’s my job to place you under arrest…”

  
Holding up his hand to stop the cop. “Woah let me stop you right there. You did see all that destruction my friend just did right?” He waited for the officer to nod. “Okay so let me give you some very good advice. Forget all about us, forget you saw us, forget we were here. It won’t do you any good to try and arrest me or my brother right now. Our friend, he’s an Angel, like a real life Angel of the Lord, with full smiting powers. He is not feeling good and it would be best to not piss him off. Okay?”

  
The cop blinked before responding the only way he could. “Ang… Angel?”

  
“Yes, now we are going to leave. If you try and stop us he will get out and finish the job he started. You don’t really want that do you?” Shaking his head, Dean smiled at his response. “Good we’re leaving now. Have a nice day.”

  
Turning his back he rolled his eyes at police in general, opening the back of the Jeep, he stretched his cinnamon colored wings before folding them tightly to his back. Crawling inside, he pulled the door closed. “Sam get us the hell out of here.”

  
Sam not wanting to linger while the cops were still confused, backed out quickly. Following Charlie’s path out they were soon lost to the sight of the perplexed cops.

  
Officer Sing came up to his Chief. “Sir what do you want us to do?” He hasn’t missed how the men had taken off quickly, wondering what had been spoken between them.

  
Jason gazed at where the two cars had disappeared for a long time. Did they really want to open the can of worms it would to put APB’s out on them? 

  
“Sir?”

  
Making up his mind, he turned towards his Lieutenant “We’ll leave them alone. Whoever they are they run with a crowd way out of our league.”

  
“You sure Sir?” After all the work put into capturing them, still the evidence of destruction was not to be ignored.

  
“I’m sure.” Some other time they may go after them again, for now seeing to the needs of those injured was the priority.

  
“Okay.” Trent turned back to their men, calling out orders.

  
None of them noticed the blanket of fine mist falling on them, causing them to slowly lower themselves to the ground, closing their eyes in Fae induced sleep.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
“Report Dryad!” 

  
“Sir the enemy has been neutralized…”

  
The Elven Lord snapped, “Yes I know that you fool. Tell me about the humans who were after my Wards.”

  
“Even now their memories are being meddled with, those injured healed, none died as ordered, and the land is being cleansed, we enlisted the dwarves to handle the cold iron.”

  
“Very good.” The Lord looked at the activity taking place. The buildings being repaired, the transports the humans felt they needed to use. Why they didn’t use reliable horse power always bemused him. Course fairy horses could travel between their world and this one easily so he might be biased.

  
“What is the status on the First Son and his Consort?” Puck asked brusquely.

  
“The First Son took many grievous injuries from the evil one, his Consort has healed his physical injuries but his mental and spiritual ones are still in need of being restored.” The green barked half dryad informed his superior.

  
“Those will be resolved back at their domain. What is the status of consummating their union? Have they done so yet?”

  
Now the tall creature started to get nervous. “Not yet Sire, they are at odds with each other.”

  
Cocking his head slowly to the right in supreme annoyance, “At odds? Why are they at odds? Was not the Consort pricked?” The Elf Lord asked darkly.

  
Not wishing to displease his superior any more, “He was Sire, multiple times, but the Manananggal caused more issues than anticipated.”

  
“Your job was to prevent those issues.” Puck glared up at the half dryad standing four feet higher than his own two.

  
“We tried Sire, but keeping track…”

  
Puck waved his hand and the dryad flew back into a stand of stout popular trees. “I don’t wish to hear your excuses. You failed at your job to keep the monster from causing to much damage to both. You will be punished for this.”

  
The dryad whimpered, not pleased to have failed his superior, Robin Good-Fellow was of the highest levels of Fae society and his word was law in many places, second only to the rulers of Elfhame themselves.

  
“Do you have any news which might redeem your failure.” Puck turned his Celtic gold eyes on his disgraced officer.

  
“Sire, we did mange to prick the First son and his Consort multiple times. And the Consort only noticed twice.” He didn’t finish by saying the Consort only noticed twice, that they were aware of. 

  
Still Puck heard ALL his words.

  
Voice darkening into supreme rage at the admission of more failure. “WHAT? You allowed the Consort to know we were about? You used magic unfiltered around a Heavenly host WARRIOR? What kind of fool are you? You know they are allergic to our magic! YOU HAVE FAILED ME AND COMPROMISED THE MISSION YOU BASTARD SON OF AN ANASI SPIDER AND GASTROSAPIEN SNAIL!”

  
The half dryad was shaking now, prostrating himself as he sought to save himself the fate his own brother suffered even now. “Sire please forgive me, the Illyrian was new to her rank, she was uninformed….”

  
“IT WAS YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS!” Puck wasn’t going to suffer the fool any longer. Snapping his fingers the dryad shrunk down, his shape morphing into that of a long shaft with a bulbous head. Slightly curved at the top of its 14 inch length, the base sported two large round knobs. With artistic swirls along the shaft it was a true living piece of work. “Maybe staying in this form for the next thousand years will teach you your place.” The Royal Factor sneered with spite. Turning to the dryad’s second in command. “You, you are now in charge, see that this worthless woodcock is given to the Duke of Rilmawiel’s wife. She could really use something to satisfy her when her husband is in the smithy.”

  
Bowing deeply doing her best to not gain the elf’s wrath. “Yes, My lord, right away my lord.”

  
“He can join his brother in service which suits them both.” Puck’s eyes gleamed with remembered malice glee. The dryad’s brother had failed him too, and he was now a living toothpick, doomed to suffer for a 1000 years the fires of Dwarven smiths. He knew the Duke enjoyed his indestructible toothpick, to know when he threw it in the fire it would not burn but could be reused over and over.

  
“Now tell me, how is the power transfer going?” He stared up with narrowed golden eyes searching for any failure or untruth, which amounted to the same thing in his book.

  
The Kapre bowed once more before answering. “It is progressing as planned, even with the unfortunate instances which will no longer be issues. The First Son and his Consort have no idea what is happening to them.” 

  
Smiling for the first time Puck nodded “Good see that it stays that way. They must not know till they consummate their union.” Puck for all he didn’t like the iron horses the humans used, loved other devices of theirs. Pulling out his latest toy, a brand new smart phone, he checked his social media, gossip channels and rumor sites. Pleased with what he was finding he finished with checking his schedule. Putting it away when he realized he was running late. “I’m leaving to supervise another intrigue dealing with the Second son and his Consort. The Consort and I are at odds and he requires delicate handling.”

  
The new commander of the Fae forces of the North Eastern lands looked down at the most notorious of all Fae folk, unable to stop herself from asking even after the example set by her previous commander. In the most polite of voices she could manage, “Milord why are we bothering with a Second Son? They hold no interest to our Courts.”

  
Golden eyes piercing her own true sky blue ones, “Go about your duties and do not question those above you!” Snapped the Royal Factor, ready to impose his rule on her if she did not fall into line.

  
Snapping to attention herself she immediately started groveling. “Yes, Sire, sorry Sire, won’t happen again Sire.” Bowing after each Sire she hoped she had appeased him. She really didn’t want to be turned into a pair of leggings or something to cover a troll’s nether regions. 

  
“See that it doesn’t or you will suffer a similar fate as your former commander.”

  
Puck turned to leave, knowing his orders would be followed, even now the Satyrs and Dryads were moving among the camp, erasing the memories of those here. Any who had interacted with the First or Second Son, the First Son’s Consort, would have no recollection of the last few days events. The Red Lady and her Guardian would be left in peace, she already knew about the Sons and Consort.

  
“Inform me if anything changes. And make sure the First Son and Consort consummate their union soon. Honor is at Stake.”

  
“Yes, Sire, it shall be as you command.” She bowed once more, breathing a sigh of relief when he disappeared.

  
Puck with a wave of his hand opened a portal to the land of the Fae, he had to report to their Majesties and deal with the Second Son’s Consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only one more to go just not sure when I'm going to get it out. Hopefully some time within the next week. I'm not sure as of yet cause that one has SMUT and I want to make sure I do it right.
> 
> These two boys have been circling each other for some time so want to do right by them.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like it. 
> 
> Talk to you all later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all I hope you enjoy. Last chapter focusing on Dean and Cass. 
> 
> Fluff, cussing, and of course what you all might possibly been waiting for SMUT.
> 
> It turned out to be a lot softer then it probably should have been but damn it. I like fluffy sappy smut and with all the shit I put the boys through, I wanted happy stuff.

The drive home was completed in around 20 hours, Sam somehow managing to drive nearly all the way through. He had to stop at a deserted factory lot and grab a couple hours sleep, but when he woke up he continued on. Dean and Cass both never noticed as they had passed out near the beginning of their trip. Pulling up to the bunker, Sam parked the Jeep, leaving it running so he could go and open the garage. Pulling it open he went back and drove the rig into the cavern of cars, parking it in a spare slot. Shutting the engine off he looked over his shoulder at the two men who hadn’t moved. 

  
Castiel was leaning heavily against the door frame, entire body showing how exhausted he was from the emotional upheaval he had to endure thanks to the Fae. Looking at his brother he was in much the same boat. Dean hadn’t moved since had had crawled in, angled himself into the most comfortable position he could in the cramped space and just about died. Not even when he stopped to get his own 2 hours of sleep did they wake.

  
Sam hated to wake them now but they were home, it would be best for both of them if they found their bunks and slept in comfortable positions. Deciding who would be better to wake up he decided on his brother. Cass had been pretty unstable for the last few days and only manageable when he was able to deal with Dean. Reaching a hand back he gently started shaking his shoulder.

  
“Dean wake up, we’re home dude.” Sam called out quietly watching as Dean slowly started responding.

  
Dean blinked his eyes open, wondering what had woken him up. When he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, he realized someone actually wanted him awake. Moving his head he could feel his muscles protesting with extreme displeasure. His entire body was cramped and it was going to take some time to un-cramp himself. 

  
“Dude come on wake up, you need to get Cass up and out. We’re home.” The younger brother really didn’t want to accidentally wake Castiel up himself. The poor Angel had been through the wringer and no doubt would be feeling it for a while. Hopefully his brother would be able to care for him the way he needed.

  
“Sammy?” His throat was hoarse from disuse, jaw sore from being pressed deep into his stiff elbow. His back was screaming at him now that it was also awake and being forced to move.

  
Rolling his eyes, Sam opened the door, closing it gently before opening the back door. “Yes, its you’re much better looking and intelligent brother. Now move your ass, we’re home and you need to get Cass to bed, along with yourself.” 

  
“Cass?” Dean’s mind was still slow, the prolonged nap combined with all the fighting beforehand keeping it wonderfully muddled.

  
“Yeah Dean, wake Cass up, then take him to bed.” He pursed his lips to keep the smile off his face.

  
Dean glared anyway. Sam resolved then and there to not tell him about the pictures they took of the two men snuggled up in the cave. Nope he would call Charlie and tell her to hold onto them so they could use them as blackmail at some point. 

  
“Just do it, I need to crash, it was a long drive with little to no breaks.” Grabbing the bags, Sam headed into the bunker proper. He planned on making one stop to the kitchen, snatching whatever was handy then going to his room and crashing. 

  
Dean yawned, wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm. Rolling over as best he could, he checked Castiel out in the passenger seat. Noting how he was leaning in the same position he had been in when they left. Realizing if the Angel hadn’t moved for nearly 20 hours, he must have been even more wasted than anyone thought. It certainly wasn’t normal for him to need that much sleep.

  
Rolling over, he slowly dragged himself to the back of the Jeep, pulling the handle to let him open the door. Sliding his ass out, he staggered as he settled on his feet, his legs pretty much cramped jello for the moment. Using a hand to steady himself on the bumper he slowly stretched his body, listening as his spine cracked and groaned at the feeling. His wings lifted as he stretched, feathers fluffing up as they moved in freedom once again.

  
Once done he walked to the side of the car and slowly opened the door, putting his hand out to keep his Angel from spilling out. They really needed to talk but frankly he was too tired to yet. He honestly just wanted to get something to eat, something to drink and pass out for another day. Gently gripping Castiel’s shoulder, he shook him trying to wake him. “Cass, wake up buddy, we’re home.”

  
Dean shook his head as he felt something come over him. It was a strange feeling somewhat like a rumble in his chest, it was mild and didn’t bother him in the least. In fact he felt comfort from the rumble which was confusing as shit to him. He pushed it aside though when he saw Cass blink his own cornflower blue eyes. “Hey there you are Cass.”

  
Eyes blurry in a manner he was growing annoyingly used to, Cass lifted them to gaze into candy apple green ones. “Dean?”

  
Eyes as soft as his voice, “Yeah buddy, listen were home, need to get something to eat then we need to head to bed. You good for moving?” He kinda hoped he would be, he wasn’t sure what his chest was doing, it was almost like it was purring being close to his Angel.

  
Castiel’s mind wasn’t fully working but he could process eat and bed. His natural tendency to follow Dean exerted itself and he slid from the car. Almost falling when his legs refused to take his weight, his own body cramping from being forced into one position for so long. “Ow, what…?” It had been along time since he couldn’t support his own frame. Last time he could remember was when they had to go back in time to save Sam and Dean’s parents. He sighed as like when he returned after that fiasco, Dean was there to catch him too.

  
Worry flowing from each syllable as Castiel nearly collapsed, “Easy there tiger, need to move slow, work the kinks out.” Dean stated quickly as he caught his friend. Helping him to stand Dean threw the Angel’s arm over his shoulder, wrapping his other around his waist. His wings automatically did a half mantel, instinctively wanting to protect the Celestial Being. And why did his chest keep feeling warm? Was it more Fae magic hitting him? He wouldn’t be surprised other than they were in the bunker. The building had fried the last batch to get in, no reason why they wouldn’t do another batch.

  
Leading the groggy Angel towards the bunker entrance he grimaced at the coating of glitter already blowing up towards him. Honestly he thought the HVAC system would have cleaned most of this crap up already. Kicking the door open he was about to step through when a thunderous rumbling sounded from above him. Looking up he was just in time to have a large plume of rainbow glitter explode all over him and Cass.

  
“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean bellowed before he started coughing heavily, nearly dropping Cass as he inhaled so much dust trying to breath. The rumbling in his chest grew by a hundred times and he realized what it was, his lungs were fighting with the god damn glitter bombs. He hadn’t been breathing them in for the last few days and his lungs liked the fresh clean air. They get home and he starts breathing it in immediately and his system wasn’t happy about it.

  
Though what really caught his attention was how much Castiel started coughing, sucking in air and glitter in equal parts. “Cass you okay?” Dean asked concern radiating in his voice. The hunter wrapped his arms around the Angel, eyes wide with alarm with the strength of his coughs. The man was practically convulsing with how much he was trying to expel the dead fairies out of his body. Finally dropping to his knees, using one hand to prop himself from face planting on the floor, he gasped and choked as he worked at clearing his vessel’s lungs. 

  
Cass continued to cough not that it did much good. He knew the dust was entering his lungs and settling. With the Fae magic he had been hit with this was just the icing on the cake for him. He would need to do a full purge of his system soon, dropping his vessel for a time to burn away every atom of fairy in his system. Course he would have to time it for when Dean wasn’t around so he didn’t worry the man when he left his body.

  
It took him a few moments for him to realize Dean was speaking to him, his ears ringing with the force of the air he was trying to pass. What he did know and take comfort in was how his hunter’s arms never failed to hold him up. Letting him borrow his strength when his own was focused on cleansing his lungs.

  
“Cass you're not answering man. Tell me you okay?” Sharp green eyes looked at him with worry. Arms tight around his friend, even as his chest started complaining about his own share of dead fairy.

  
Coughing for another minute, the Angel was finally able to raise his head. “I will be, but I could really do with a drink.” A drink and some privacy to clean his system once and for all. He would be paying a little visit to Elfhame at his first opportunity, the Fae could not be allowed to interfere with Heavenly hosts without consequences.

  
Grinning from ear to ear Dean hefted his best friend’s arm back over his shoulders. “Sure pal, I could use one too.”

  
Cass crooked smile on his face, while something softer peeked from his eyes, accepted the support as his hunter led him into the bunker. Stopping by the kitchen to pick up a couple bottles and whatever snacks they could scrounge, they headed down the hall towards their rooms. By this point Castiel was able to walk on his own, even if he had been enjoying leaning on the elder. Dean didn’t even bother with Cass’s room, simply going to his own, pleased when the Angel didn’t fight him on the choice. Opening his door he made way for Castiel to follow, closing it behind him.

  
“Dude pass the bottle and the beef jerky. I need to eat and crash.” Dean held out his hand accepting the food and Jack Daniels. Taking a deep pull of the booze, he gasped for breath after finishing half the bottle. Raising the jerky to his teeth he ripped off a good chunk and finished it in three bites. He watched as Castiel did the same thing, eyes half closed as he concentrated on letting the alcohol hit his system rather than have his Grace burn it up.

  
When both bottles were done, the jerky a faint memory, both look towards the bed. “Dean?”

  
The elder brother looked at the man who had won his heart. “We’ll talk Cass, but not now, now we sleep and to be honest I won’t be able to if you are not close. I have no idea what trouble might hit you if I don’t keep you close.” It was probably the most honest Dean had been with his feelings around the Angel since this whatever it was started between them. But it was the truth, his heart was sending him signals to keep the trouble magnet close. With Fae around he didn’t want to take the chance they would attempt something in the bunker, even if it would kill them. 

  
Cass wanted to want to say something, but honestly what would he say other than he loved Dean. That HE was an idiot for denying Dean the right to claim him? Dean was right to put off talking, neither were up to the heavy conversation ahead of them. The multiple battles, the fairies, the long ride home all adding up to needing to recover not discover. “Of course Dean, I’ll take the floor…”

  
“Yeah no, we shared the mattress, I’m sure we can share a bed. Now strip and crawl in I’m wasted.” Putting action into his own words he stripped off his shredded jeans, leaving himself in his boxers. Stretching his wings once more, as much as he could in the confined space, he quickly settled into his bed closing his eyes.

  
Cass had been about to obey Dean’s order to strip and crawl in, when he realized via Dean’s own actions he meant down to his underwear. So removing his coat, his shirt and foot wear he did as he was bid. He wouldn’t have minded being naked but neither of them were up to coupling at the moment. Of course if Dean changed his mind and wish to claim him, he wouldn’t protest. He belonged to Dean, it was his right to have him any time he wished. Still talking would probably be a good idea after all his previous protesting. Laying on top of the bed, he settled himself as comfortably as he could. Just as he was slipping into unconscious he felt the light weight of cinnamon colored feathers coming to rest over him. 

  
He went to sleep with a content smile, knowing his mate was even now keeping him safe.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Dean woke late the following afternoon, alone and feeling more rested than he had in a long time. Slowly sitting up he stretched his wings along with his arms over his head, pleased at the way they didn’t complain for once. Looking around he wasn’t surprised Castiel wasn’t with him, the Angel tended to recover faster than a human, but discovering where he had gone might be difficult. He would deal with it after coffee. Standing he walked over to his dresser and pulled out new underwear and jeans. He sighed as he wished he could put on a shirt, but his wings wouldn’t let him and he wasn’t about to rip them up when he didn’t need to. 

  
Finally dressed he left his room, rolling his eyes at the glitter still clinging to every surface. He wasn’t coughing up a storm so his lungs must have grown used to the shit once again as he slept. He really needed to figure out a way to clean it up. Which he would do later, after coffee, and after finding out where the hell everyone went. Reaching the kitchen he was pleased to find a pot freshly made, along with two semi thawed frozen waffles in the toaster. Pushing the tab down he headed to the fridge for some butter, returning with an apple too. His waffles popped up so he slathered them before cramming them into his mouth. He needed to find Cass and have a serious conversation with him. Let him know he was willing to do whatever it took to make himself worthy enough for the Angel to claim him. It might take some time but he would do it. He was tired of being alone and when he was with Cass he wasn’t.

  
Munching on his apple, he wandered the halls, coughing every once in a while from dead fairy dust, he started his search. Honestly he couldn’t wait to get rid of his wings in some respects, one being he could actually crawl into the ventilation system and start vacuuming out all the gunk. Sam couldn’t crawl in there the big moose was to large to squeeze through. Don’t even get him started on Castiel either, because he was sure the man would get lost, and he would end up having to crawl in looking for him anyway. 

  
But in other respects he really didn’t want to get rid of his wings, he had grown used to them and the freedom they gave. Sure flying had been interesting, but the freedom he was focused on was how they allowed him to know what Cass was feeling. Giving him a chance to understand his Angel, try and figure out what he was thinking and maybe encourage certain responses. It had given him a thrill to see just how aggressive Castiel could be in defense of him. There was something about watching the man kick some serious ass which made his dick hard. Not only that but he hadn’t missed how much Cass had enjoyed running his hands through his feathers, almost as much as he enjoyed feeling them.

  
So yes he really needed to find the man, sit him down and have a serious conversation. He knew it wasn’t going to be fun, both hated talking about feelings and shit, but if either of them were going to be truly happy it needed to be done. He wanted the Angel and if talking would be the way to work towards winning him, he would make the sacrifice. He had given up more to help others, what was a little bit of pride if it might result in him finally getting a little piece of happiness for himself?

  
Finishing his apple, he spit the seeds out into a nearby trashcan before heading to the work room. His roaming hadn’t netted any results in the library and since last time he had found them all in the work room, it made sense they might be there. And his bet paid off for he heard multiple voices all speaking among themselves as he drew closer. Charlie, Sam and finally that damn witch Rowena all speaking, voices muffled behind the large thick door. Glancing behind him, he could see his wings darken to a stormy gray with flickers of pissed off red. So Castiel was in there too and he wasn’t happy with whatever they were talking about.

  
Raising his hand, he pounded it on the door, listening to how the voices stopped. “Yo, coming in, don’t hit me with shit like you did last time you bastards. Really don’t need dicks growing out of my forehead or tails coming out my ass.” He yelled before opening the door. Still he only glanced around the door frame, peeking to make sure the area was clear.

  
It wasn’t.

  
A reddish bolt of something blew by him, hitting the wall outside the door. He jerked his head back, thankful he hadn’t been standing in front of the door this time.

  
“Oh shit Dean sorry, didn’t realize the spell would target you of its own will.” Sam exclaimed, hazel eyes contrite.

  
Tilting his head once more around the door, he could see Rowena and Charlie hovering around a set of books and one computer. Sam was standing next to a table set up with various ingredients, potions, herbs, a few bones he wasn’t sure he wanted to know where they came from, and a very large brazier fire burning under it. But it was the being sitting behind Sam which drew the majority of his attention and worry. Castiel was chained to an iron chair surrounded by holy fire, mouth filled with a gag forged from Angel blade metal. He did not look pleased and Dean didn’t blame him, he was getting pissed off himself. NO ONE tied Cass up but him…

  
Now there was a thought for a later time. If they ever managed to find the time.

  
Striding over to the ring of holy fire, he picked up the holy water needed to put it out. Pouring it over the ring, he glared at the three who didn’t seem sorry to have locked up his Angel. “Guys for future reference, we do NOT lock up the only Angel who is always on our side.” He was reaching to remove the gag, eyes narrowing as he saw the friction burn at the side of his lips. Furious blue eyes met displeased green, silently speaking to each other.

  
“Dean wait before you do that, listen we think we’ve figured out a way to get rid of your wings. But in order to do so Cass umm needs to be involved.” Sam blurted out, not wanting to receive some Heavenly wrath directed at him just yet. He was the one who had snuck into Dean’s room, found the two sleeping together, his brother’s wing once again covering him. He had managed to place the sleeping spell on Cass that Rowena had devised to keep him asleep, before carrying him into the workroom. It probably was not the most brilliant of moves on his part, but they really didn’t want Cass running off before they stated what needed to be done.

  
“Again you needed to tie him up for this?” Dean glared at the three, unknowingly placing himself between them and Castiel. His Angel needed to be protected and Dean’s heart knew he was the only would who would.

  
Charlie spoke up smile on her face, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Yep, because we knew if we told him while he was free he might run off or possibly try and stop you. We couldn’t have that till we informed you of what needed to be done.” She didn’t believe Cass would do anything of the sort, but it was all about setting the right tone. Saying one thing so that hopefully Dean and Cass would do another, Sam didn’t like it but well the ladies knew what they were doing and the younger brother was wisely not interfering. Didn’t mean his 6.4 self didn’t try and hide behind two ladies who were on average 5.3 tall. Dean gave him a withering, be a man look for his cheap behavior.

  
Rolling his eyes as he took a deep disgruntled breath. “And just what is needed to remove these wings from my back?” He spread them for a moment, before forcing them to settle once more. He reached over to unlock the cuffs when Charlie stopped him again with her words.

  
“From the research Rowena and I discovered, which was a blast by the way, I haven’t had this much fun in ages.” Working with her, without the snarky attitude, helping her favorite boys find true love AND learning more mystic lore to take larping or breaking into Federal systems around the world. YES PLEASE!

  
“Charlie get on with it.” He ignored Castiel’s glare up at him, along with his wrist rattles to release his bindings.

  
“From what we found, you and Castiel would need to umm…” Here she ground to a halt, all of a sudden finding it hard to say what needed to be said.

  
“CHARLIE just tell me God Damn it!” Dean barked out, this was bordering on annoying.

  
She glared back at him, before finally getting to the point. “You and Cass would need to have sex.” Her cheeky attitude was back. “Like full on bareback screwing, bumping nasties, getting it on, copious amounts of booty banging, balls deep buggering, hot beef injection, the horizontal bop, jiffy stiffy, riding the flagpole, playing hide the salami,…” She was bouncing in place eyes lit up with perverted glee as she sounded off.  


  
Waving his hands, wanting her to shut up, “OKAY ENOUGH Jesus I get the picture. What did you do? Go and look up slang terms for fucking?” Dean shuddered just thinking about how much fun Charlie must have had looking up all that bullshit.

  
“Maybe…” She replied cheekily, before continuing. “Still that is what we found would be one way of doing so. You would need to take Castiel and umm well deposit your umm well you know, in him.” Her face was red at not being able to same come, even if she is describing ways to screw.

  
Sam tried to duck down either further when his brother raised an eyebrow at him.

  
Dean shook his head, rolling his eyes this time at the way his life was going. “What’s the other option?” Because with all this horse shit there had to be another way they didn’t want him considering. 

  
Rowena spoke up now, picking up the demon blade laying on the table before her. “The other option is we try cutting them off. There are tales of special blades forged in the fires of hell which are able to cut an Angel’s wings off. If that is the case this might be able to cut off your mundane ones.” She turned it so the fire under the brazier reflected off the blade.

  
Dean tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he thought of her words. While sex with Cass might come some time in the future, it also might not. Did he really want to deal with his wings if it might take years to earn a place in Cass’s heart? He knew the Angel loved his wings, but they had work to do, he couldn’t sit around for days, weeks or even years on end as he earned the right to be claimed by his Angel.

  
Sighing he knew what he would need to do. “What are the dangers from cutting them off?” He ignored the vicious snarl muffled beside him, along with the rattling cuffs.

  
Glancing at Charlie standing on her right, Rowena took a deep breath to explain. “The first danger is you bleed out in under a minute. Your wings are living parts of you and they need just as much of a blood supply as anything else. A mixture of magic created them, mine, Castiel’s feathers you were holding at the time, and all the fairy dust in the bunker.”

  
“Wait what about the dust? I thought it was annoying but not dangerous?” Dean looked between the three shocked.

  
Sam shook his head before taking up the narrative. “So did we till we did more research. It appears that while the intent of the fairies was destroyed when they were turned into fried glitter, the natural magic inherent within them was not. What you have been breathing in all this time, is what gave your wings the ability to change according to moods. Why it only worked with other peoples and not your own we don’t know yet.”

  
Dean rubbed the side of his head, feeling a headache coming on. He really just wanted to have it all go away. But the world didn’t work that way and neither could he. Who knows what next disaster they might have to face and having his wings, even if he really didn’t want to lose them, would be a hindrance not a help. “So the two choices I have is either eventually persuade Cass to knock boots together, or deal with them now by cutting them off? And hope I don’t bleed out?”

  
“Yes, but in regard to bleeding out, we also would have to find a way to stop the magic from pouring out of you. Right now you are simmering in Witch and Fairy craft magic, mixed with a dash of Grace. If we don’t do this right, if we cut them wrong or the magic spills out and we can’t contain it. This entire building might go.” Rowena explained, trying to persuade him to go with option one. She wanted her sweet boys to get together just as much as Charlie and Sam, but she knew Dean wouldn’t see it that way.

  
“Great just what I need.” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath knowing what he was going to choose. “Lets go with option number two. If some world ending event comes up, we don’t have time to figure out how I’ll get there or be of use with them. They’re more of a hassle than a help.”

  
Sam looking over at the ladies, face pursing with nervousness, picked up the knife. “Dean are you sure? We can’t knock you out for it either. Who knows what the magic might do if we tried.”

  
“I understand, let's just get to it.” He walked away from Castiel, not wanting to make eye contact. No wonder they tied him up, if this was going to be the result. He was sure Cass wasn’t happy with them, not if the pure soul sucking black of his wings was anything to go by. Or the icy steel trying to lance his heart.

  
Sam walking closer to Dean asked pensively. “Dean are you sure?” He had done many things to help Dean when they were both hurt. But to actually cut off his wings? No, just the idea of it was turning his stomach.

  
Growling, “Yes, get on with it.” He was already preparing himself for the excruciating pain this was going to cause him.

  
Giving one last look to the woman, Sam raised the knife, trying to think of another way to stall. This is not how they had planned on this turning out. None of them wanted to see Dean’s wings removed this way. Just as he was going to place the knife at the base of his brother’s right wing, there was a ROAR of furious rage.

  
A Brilliant Golden light filled the entire room, blinding everyone completely. Power shook the walls, causing all the herbs and materials gathered to combust. The knife which was in Sam’s hand was ripped from his grip and launched violently across the bunker. If it wasn’t for the fact it was hell forged steel it would have shattered on impact. Wind blasted everyone back, grunts and cries from three people not expecting to be hit with such powerful magic.

  
When the light faded away, two women and one long haired man stared at the wreckage which was the crushed iron chair and melted pile of Angel cuffs behind it. There was no sign of one Righteous Man or the Angel who loved him.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
The first indication that something was really wrong for Dean was as he grunted when shoved up against the wall in his room. Someone was pinning him to the concrete, breathing heavily against his ear. He tried shoving off the wall only to realize there was no way he could, the being holding him was many times stronger than him and had decided to show it.

  
“Cass?” And damn if his dick wasn’t hard as a rock right now when he realized it was the Angel breathing on his ear. It was not good timing considering how pissed off Castiel seemed.

“No Dean I won’t let you do this!” Hissed the furious Angel of the Lord. The lights in the room exploded with his rage, books flying off the shelves as his anger filled it. “I will not let you cut your wings off and risk you dying.” Never would he allow HIS hunter to maim himself just so he could possibly spare his feelings.

  
Trying to move his head to the side so his mouth wasn’t squished up against the concrete. “Dude we don’t have any other real choice, we have to cut them off and hope I don’t die.” Oh man his balls were aching and his cock was trying to drill a space for itself.

  
His reward for his answer was another powerful shove into the wall as the Celestial Being snarled deeply into his ear. “Or we could perform intercourse and remove them that way.”

  
Figured it would turn him on even more to hear him say intercourse, “Castiel no way in hell am I going to have sex with you just to get rid of them.” Which was true, while he was hard, while he wanted his Angel, he refused to accept having sex with him if his feelings were not returned. This wasn’t a one night stand he would forget about in a day. This was Cass and the love of his life. Not even it was to remove his wings.

  
Hissing snidely, “Why not? It’s safer than the alternative.”

  
Dean didn’t think it was any safer, not at this stage of their relationship yet. He hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Cass about exploring taking it further. To figuring out what he needed to do to make himself worthy of being with the Angel. Because to have Cass so intimately, knowing nothing more would come from it after this point would hurt to much. Especially since Castiel had told him multiple times he didn’t want him, or more accurately couldn’t have him. And if in the end it was still not possible for Castiel to take him, well he would understand. After all he knew that there was no real happy ending for him. Besides he would only be punishing himself by being with Cass once and living in torture of could have beens and if only wishes. His heart honestly couldn’t take that much pain in to itself.

  
Shaking his head, trying to push back against the hand pinning him. Quietly and unable to hide all the pain in his voice. “No Cass, it just wouldn’t be right. Using you like that. Especially considering how much you’ve stated you don't want me.” He sighed as he realized that his plans for talking to Castiel would never amount to anything. His hard-on disappeared as fast as it appeared. “Not that I blame you, who would want me? I’m nothing special, never have been, never will be and someday I’ll die and I’ll be lucky if anyone besides Sam shows up.” He made sure to not make eye contact with the Angel.

  
Castiel blinked shocked at Dean’s words. Nothing special? Had never been special? Didn’t see himself as the most amazing man he had ever seen in his billions of years? No, it wouldn’t do for Dean to keep thinking he was anything less than the most extraordinary human ever born. And his hunter believed his words to the bone, he could read everything about him and needed to correct this massive misunderstanding over his true caring nature. Releasing Dean from the wall he spun him around bringing their foreheads together. “Dean, you’re wrong, about all of it. Good Father you are so wrong.”

  
“Cass?” Thoroughly puzzled, still he enjoyed being close to his Angel.

  
Pulling him in even tighter, wrapping his arms around him, he murmured deeply into his ear, “Dean you are the most wonderful man I have EVER met. And you know how old I am. I can’t get enough of you, your kindness, your caring, your dedication to helping so many others, even while you might be bleeding and broken because of it. There is no other being on this earth I would do for, what I do for you.”

  
Dean tried pulling away, but the Angel was having none of it. He needed to convince Dean of his words because this was to important. “Dean, I would do anything for you, for any reason. I have done things, betrayed people, betrayed you even, just to make sure you stay safe. To make sure you stay in my world. A world which isn’t worth saving if you’re not in it.”

  
Dean felt his heart ripping into pieces. What Castiel was saying were things he loved hearing but under it all he still knew Cass wouldn’t want him, always said he couldn’t have him. “It doesn’t matter, you still can’t have me. I know it’s cause I’m not good enough, or pure enough for one of the finest Angel’s of the Lord out there.”

  
Cass’s eyes widened at the words, that is what Dean was thinking? Pushing the man just far enough away to look in his despondent green eyes. “Dean the reason why I thought I couldn’t be with you is cause I’M not good enough for you. You are so good, so righteous, so dedicated to helping others. You do everything you can to help people, people who will never know the actual danger they were living in. You go and bleed, break, and die and don’t even think about it because you know if you didn’t someone else would. My god it’s why I thought I couldn’t be with you because I’m not worthy. I am nothing compared to how great you are. That is why I couldn’t be with you, I would pull you down to my level which is the beyond the bottom of the barrel. I’m the one who deserves nothing while you deserve everything.”

  
Dean was still listening to the words the Angel was quietly whispering in his ear. This was why he couldn’t be with him? Because he thought he wasn’t worthy of HIM. Reaching out he grabbed Cass, holding him close. “Cass, you are worthy, more than worthy. It’s me…” He didn’t finish as the other man put a finger on his lips.

  
“No Dean stop, one of us has to stop this cycle and I have a feeling it will have to be me. I was wrong, so wrong about so many things. Thing we can talk about alter if you wish. I realize now you feel unworthy, I feel unworthy boy do I feel unworthy, especially with how I’ve treated you. How about this one time, we put all that stuff aside and agree to be unworthy together? Because I want you, I want you so bad, and if you want me, then you can have me. You can have me for the rest of your life, for I’ll be yours forever.” He trailed off into silence, letting Dean consider for himself. He hoped Dean would allow him to stay by his side. It would be everything he wanted, everything he dreamed to know he belonged to this most desirable of all men.

  
Dean with his eyes closed listened, let the words, the emotions flow throughout him. Cass wanted him, he wanted Cass, was it really so wrong to stay apart when both wanted the other? “But what about my wings? If we do this, they’ll be gone, you love my wings.”

  
Petting his head as he held Dean close. “Yes, I love your wings, but I love you more. Your happiness with yourself is what we are talking about. And Dean I loved you even before you had wings. I’ll love you still when they are gone.”

Leaning into the gentle strokes, “So you still would want me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Take me to bed.”

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Cass led Dean over to the bed, pausing to hold him at the edge of it. “Dean whatever you want to do with me, to me, is fine by me. I’m here for you, I belong to you, take what you want.”

  
Nuzzling into his neck, Dean sniffed the scent of the Angel he loved. “I want to make love to you. Will you let me make love to you?”

  
Eyes softening in an instant. “Yes, Dean you can make love to me.”

  
“Good.” Saying no more he reached up with his hands, taking the blue eyed man’s face in his hands. Tilting it just right, he kissed him. Gentle at first as he received his first taste of the man he had loved forever. Nudging with his tongue, Dean asked for entrance, which was instantly granted. He slowly entered passed his Angel’s lips, grazing his teeth, feeling the different indentions, the peaks and valleys of each ivory gem. He continued to explore the warmth, finding a matching tongue, inviting it to come play within him. 

  
The invitation was accepted.

  
Dean felt it arrive and begin its own exploration of his mouth. He welcomed him with joy, loving how Cass was taking part, being active rather than passive. For that is what he wanted, he wanted an active partner in his life. He wanted Cass as his lover and only him. Running his hands down Cass’s sides, he slowly worked on feeling every part of him. They still wore clothes, way to many clothes, but for now this would work, being together, growing together.

  
They continued to kiss at the edge of the bed, slow, tender, learning what the other liked, what the other loved. Feeling each other as they swayed gently in their shared embrace. Cass pressed himself closer to his Dean, feeling a hard length pressing against his thigh as his interest grew. His own interest pressing against Dean and both loving it.

  
Finally though Dean did have to breath, so he pulled back, leaving a six millimeter gap which felt like a canyon. “I want you Cass, may I have you? Forever? I need to be sure you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Dean, I’ve been yours since I raised you from perdition. Take me, make me yours, please make me yours, I want to be so bad.” Cass practically begged.

  
Eyes softening with pleasure and love, Dean leaned back in and kissed him again. Hands moving to remove what few clothes Castiel wore. How Sammy managed to dress him or why after taking him to the workroom he wouldn’t worry about. He slowly removed the blue tie which for so long had driven him nuts. First in annoyance then in fondness as he grew used to seeing it on him. He had daydreamed about the things he would do to Cass while only wearing that tie. Dropping in on the side table, the elder Winchester slowly unbuttoned his shirt, laying his hand underneath, right over his heart.

  
“This is mine right?” He asked, breaking off their latest kiss.

  
Smiling his happy gummy smile, he covered his hunter’s hand with his own. “Always.”

  
Sliding his hands up, he slowly pushed his white dress shirt off, over his Angel’s shoulders, Cass moving his arms back so he could free himself of the no longer needed article. Dean ran his hands down the older man’s sides, feeling the flesh of his body, his vessel, and he didn’t care. Oh he liked the package, but it was what was in the package he truly loved. That is who he wanted to have by his side always.

  
“I love you Castiel.” He murmured kissing his jaw, nuzzling towards his ear before whispering into it.

  
“I love you too Dean.” God Cass was happy, he was getting everything he wanted.

  
Continuing on with his pleasant task, the sandy haired moved to his belt and trousers, opening them slowly, running his hand along the front. Feeling for the first time the length of physical desire from his love. He could tell it was long, thick and he would no doubt be riding it at some point. While he needed to take Cass this time, to fix him even as he was returned to normal, he was not going to refuse to share his own body with him. They were equals here, two people who wished to share everything they wished with each other. He would not refuse Castiel the right to share being within him.

  
“Damn it Dean, do that again.” Castiel hissed with pleasure, the feel of Dean’s hand gripping him, so right so perfect. He could feel his hunter’s smile against his cheek and he loved it, craved to make this man his, to be claimed by this man. This most perfect man, who had won his heart.

  
Dean with a smile, stroked down his love’s length, listening to him hiss in pleasure and did as he was bid. Slowly rubbing up and down, over and over, bringing sweet torture to the creature who could have anyone he wished and chose him. A person who had so little to offer anyone else and yet still saw value in him. He felt the other shudder in his hand and knew they would soon have to begin transitioning to the bed. But a few more minutes of soft bonding never hurt anyone.

  
They both stood there, stroking each other gently, sharing deep kisses and coming to terms with their feelings. Those feelings which convinced them they were not worthy of the other, and yet their partner felt they were worth more than they. It was a confusing mess, but as long as they loved each other that was all which counted. Together they would convince each other they were worthy, and worth being loved, worth having the love of their life with them always.

  
“Dean, please I need more. I want more.” The Angel of the Lord groaned with shuddering pleasure.

  
“Then you’ll have it Castiel, my Angel, my true worth.” Maneuvering his hands around to his back, he slipped them down his pants, pushing them down, moving to his knees to help Cass step out of them. It left Dean staring at the last item he was wearing, causing him to smirk and raise an eyebrow at his partner. “Really Cass? You stole my underwear? I’ve been wondering what happened to them for the last year.”

  
“I don’t know what you could possibly mean.” The shaking being panted out, the lie obvious in front of both of them.

  
“Right…” But Dean was smiling, even as he reached out to remove the last item keeping his modesty intact. Pulling down the Scooby Doo boxer briefs down, he reveal the appendage he had only dreamed about since he realized he was in love with the celestial being. It was better than he imagined. It was long, thick, uncut and dripping copious amounts of pre-come. The head was thick, so thick and he licked his lips in anticipation of swallowing it fully. “God you're beautiful.” He had to say it, hearing Cass mumbling disclaimers. He honestly didn’t care right now, instead he leaned forward, gently rubbing his nose along the shaft for the first time. Breathing deeply to catch every single note of his aroused scent. It was giving off a slightly bitter yet flora scent, a scent he was sure he would happily get used to quickly.

  
“Dean please…” He was whimpering now.

  
“Easy baby, let me have this.” Dean whispered, staring at the shaft which bobbed in front of his eager lips. Hearing a pained moan of consent was enough for him, so he leaned forward and gave the first tentative lick to his cock. The man above cried out just from that little contact, causing Dean to grin wickedly, he leaned forward again and licked again, stroking along the entire shaft. Cass mewed above him, thrusting his hips forward. With a smug grin he opened his mouth wide, swallowing the thick shaft as far as he could. It wasn’t all the way, he had never swallowed cock before but after this, feeling the weight, tasting the fluid which burst out, he knew it would quickly become one of his favorite acts to perform on Cass. He swallowed as much as he could, using his hand to stroke the rest of the flesh he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He sucked gently, moving back and forth over the shaft, listening to the heavy pants coming from the man above him. God he loved what he was hearing. He loved what he was tasting too, and wondered what he would taste like when he came.

  
He continued to suck, losing himself in the pleasure of pleasing his love. Till he was violently ripped away from the shaft he was sucking happily on. “Whaaaaaa?” He stuttered out in surprise.

  
“I can’t stand it any more. I need to have you Dean, I need to feel you in me.” Before Dean could say anything more, his clothes were removed with a flick of the Angel’s wrist. He blinked as he found himself flat on his back, wings which he had forgotten all about, crushed under him. “Let me show you what it's like when an Angel makes love to his mate, Dean.” And oh how his heart sang as he finally was able to say those words out loud. The joy exploding in a rush of power and love as it prepared to claim and be claimed.

  
“Mate?” Dean asked, looking up at him with confusion and soul deep trust. 

  
“If you’ll have me.” He gazed down with lightning blue eyes, the power coursing through his veins, his vessel, as his soul answered his mate’s.

  
“Of course, but what does it mean? Being an Angel’s mate?” He had never heard of Angel’s taking a mate.

  
Leaning down he gave him a kiss after each proclamation, “It means you’re mine, mine to love, cherish, worship, devote myself to. It also means I have the right to protect and defend what is mine.”

  
Very overwhelmed at the thought still there was something even more important to him, “And what about me? What do you get from me? I don’t want you to give me everything and you get nothing in return.”

  
“I would get YOU in return, oh my father I would get YOU as I never dared to hope or dream. YOU would be MINE, bonded to me as my mate, sharing my life, sharing my power, my heart, my soul, being the one person, the one being, the one creature, who could control me if you so chose.”

  
Alarmed, Dean struggled back, puzzling Cass. “Dean?”

  
Dean shook his head, not accepting he would own Castiel. “I don’t want to control you! We are different, I’ll grant you that, but we are EQUAL!” He didn’t want Cass as a slave, a servant, he wanted him as a partner, his mate, his love.

  
Chuckling he nuzzled at his neck. “Of course we are equal Dean and always will be. But it would break my heart to do something to so disappoint you. Just as it would hurt me if you did something in return. Maybe I should have used other words, not control, but keep me in check if I go wild defending you.” He leaned back, eyes glistening with love and devotion. “Dean, it's a partnership between a human and an Angel. Will you be my partner Dean? Will you be my mate?”

  
Looking into his true blue eyes, seeing the power starting to grow there, how his entire being was starting to light up. Cass wanted this, he wanted Dean, and since Dean had nothing else to offer but himself, he would give his Angel what he wanted. “Yes, I’ll be your mate.”

  
Cass then did light up, his whole being glowing with pride and joy at having something he never even dreamed would have been possible for one like himself. A broken Angel fated to walk the earth as a soldier, battle at the side of others, but none at his side. Now he would have someone fighting at his side for the rest of his days. He couldn’t wait to get Dean inside him, to feel him moving within him, claiming him. He needed to be claimed, so that he could claim Dean afterward, like he said different but equal.

  
He dove for his soon to be mate, latching onto his neck, sucking hard, smirking as he listened to Dean cry out his pleasure. He sat back pleased at his work as the large mark he had made on his neck glowed with power. Soon they would join and share so much more together.

  
He flowed down Dean’s torso stopping at his nipples to make sure he paid them the respect they were due. Sucking, licking, blowing cool air across them only to start all over again, watching as they hardened. Listening to Dean grunt and groan, losing his mind over what his Angel was doing to him. He switched to kissing every freckle, to licking between them till he sniffed out the next one, moving lower and lower. By passing his cock he ducked under his balls, giving a few tentative licks to a hole he was very interested in investigating, but at another time. Now he was busy mapping out his love’s body. Licking every inch of his front till it glowed lightly with his power. 

  
With a smug smile, Cass flipped Dean over, much to his startlement if his grunt was anything to go by. Starting at his feet, he moved back up, licking, sucking, nipping, when he reached his knees, he spent quite some time there, knowing they needed extra attention. Dean sometimes had a hard time getting up in the mornings, he didn’t let anyone know, but Cass had heard him limping slightly in the mornings when it was cold. He would not permit his mate to live in pain if he could prevent it. Once he was satisfied with healing his knees, he moved to his pert backside. Spreading those firm cheeks he dove in, licking at the hole which tasted like sunshine, apple pie and stalwart heart. He couldn’t get enough, this was his mate, this was the man who promised himself to him. He would be his forever and he rolled in the waves of contentment from the knowledge.

  
“Fuck Cass, you keep that up and you may need to fuck me.” Dean groaned, trying to rub his neglected cock on the bedclothes.

  
Chuckling, Cass broke away from licking at the virgin pucker. “Not a chance in hell Dean, I get to be fucked first.” And he was really looking forward to it. He belonged to Dean, it was only right he be given first claim.

  
Dean simply groaned, dropping his head heavily on the pillow.

  
Taking pity on his love, he moved up to the one spot he had wanted to bury himself in when he first saw them. This was different than when he had to carry Dean so many times. This was him having the ability to stroke, touch, bury himself deep in those feathers. He had dreamed and now it was a reality, He was now allowed for a few precious moments, to lay his face right between Dean’s wings, rubbing his face through the small feathers found at the base. They were as soft as he knew they would be. The only thing he wished was that Dean could feel his own broken feathers. He still had some left, but to share this feeling with his mate, was true joy and rapture.

  
Moaning deeply, rubbing his stone shaft against the sheets, “Oh son of a bitch, Cass do that, don’t stop, Oh my god, I’ve never felt anything like this.” Which was true, never had he felt just pleasure as he did as his Angel licked and sucked at the base of his wing feathers. This was so much more powerful than any other time Cass had had to help him learn. This was full on lover doing everything to make his mate feel loved, wanted and cherished.

  
Grinning the Angel ran his hands down each lower arm of his love’s wings, stroking all the feather. Dean screamed in pleasure as power was poured into him. The feeling of thousands of nails gently raking your skin. It was tingling, comforting, pleasure, assurance and power all at once. The Angel watching as Dean gyrated below him, worked his fingers slowly over the vibrantly crimson and violet feathers. This would be the last time he would ever be able to touch them and he wanted to remember them for the centuries to come.

  
“I love your wings Dean, I’m going to miss them.” He would, but he didn’t mind, he was gaining a mate, which was more important.

  
Dean turned his head, seeing the loving resignation in them. “Cass we don’t have to…”

  
He placed a finger on his lips this time. “No Dean this is important to you, so it’s important to me. I will have memories, but more importantly I’ll have you.” Dean settled, but his mind was thinking heavily, at least it was till Cass once again ran his hands through his feathers, causing him to arch his back, his wings automatically spreading to give him full access. Which he took ruthless advantage of. He dug into those long primaries, those secondary, his coverts and alula’s, mapping them each individually with fingers and tongue, feeling, tasting the different textures. Memorizing every inch of them so he could recreate them with his own feathers if they ever managed to heal his. For he wanted his feathers no longer, no he wanted Dean’s, to have his mate always close to his body, his back supporting his mate as he forever more would.

  
Panting, not sure how much longer he could last, “Cass, I need you, please, take me or something, because I’m going to blow if you keep that up.” He could feel it, the power coursing through him, taking him higher and higher. His balls were quaking with the need to come, his shaft so sensitive it was a wonder he hadn’t spilled his load already.

  
Rolling his eyes while chuckling, Cass nevertheless did as he was asked. Moving his body off the very comfortable location of his cock nestled between Deans cheeks, he rolled his man over. “You are one demanding bastard Dean, you know that right?” But his eyes were so filled with joy and humor Dean couldn’t take offense. 

  
Instead he offered something else, something which felt right to him. A symbol to him of how they were equal and free to love each other fully. He couldn’t give Cass much, but he could and he would do this.

  
Running his hands up those powerful thighs he still the Angel when he made to move. “No don’t, I want you just like this Cass. Let me take you like this.” Dean lay on his back, preventing Cass from laying next to him. “I want you to ride me babe, I want to watch as you lower yourself down on me and claim me even as I claim you.”

  
Cass beamed down at him, eyes glowing brighter then ever as he reached for the lube Dean handed to him. He didn’t need it, it wouldn’t hurt to have Dean go in dry, but his mate would not see him hurt. Pouring a generous amount over his fingers, the Angel reach back behind himself, finding his own opening and working himself quickly. He wanted to feel Dean inside him and didn’t want to waste any more time doing so. When he could get four fingers into his ass, he threw the lube away and rose above Dean. Taking his hand he gripped the length which was about to enter him and directed it inside.

  
“I love you Dean.” He sighed as his thighs braced him for the flight of his billions of years old life.

  
“I love you Castiel.” He sighed as he finally allowed himself to find his own happiness, for the first time in his nearly 35 years of life.

  
Dean gripped his hips giving him something firm to steady himself as he lowered himself down. The winged Winchester watched with awe as his cock disappeared an inch at a time into the warmest wettest, most velvet feeling of securing he had ever buried himself in. Cass was hot, tight and perfect for him. His nine inches burying itself to the hilt, leaving no room for doubt that they were meant to be together.

  
“Holy fuck Dean. God you feel perfect inside me.” His chest was heaving as he was taken for the first time and reveled in it. This was his mate claiming him, taking him, making him what he was always meant to be. 

  
Dean’s.

  
“I love being inside you. Oh shit, you're so tight, so right, fuck I haven’t felt anything this good ever.” Dean groaned as he held Cass still so he wouldn’t come in an instant. He might be claiming Castiel this time, but by god he was being claimed too. After this there would be no other for him.

  
His Angel sat up straighter, pride filling him at how pleased his mate was. He always wanted to please his mate, to make sure he brought him nothing but pleasure when they were together. He watched his glowing true green eyes, waiting for when he was told he could move. Which Dean after a few minutes of trying to control his need to thrust did, nodding it was okay. Rising slowly, Castiel felt the thick shaft rub against his insides and loved it. He had never felt anything like this but knew he would want to feel it as much as possible from now on. 

  
Castiel lowered himself once more, changing his angle and felt stars exploding from within him. Dean smirked as he knew exactly what had happened. Giving a small thrust, he watched as Cass shook as that special spot within him was touched for the first time.

  
“Fuck Dean what was that?” He almost fell forward from the powerful feeling of lust and pleasure coursing through his system.

  
“That buddy is your prostate and it's something you and I will be fighting to play with for a long time.” Giving a sharp thrust up, holding Cass by his hips. “Want me to fuck you now? Or still want to take it slow?” He would if Cass wasn’t ready, but his cock was about to explode and he needed to push up into that tight heat, repeatedly, now.

  
Throwing his head back, arms out for balance on the younger man’s chest. “Fuck me Dean, take me, make me yours.” And the way his heart burst as he said those words let him know just how much he adored being tied to his hunter.

  
Breathing a sigh of relief Dean did as he was asked. Setting his feet, he thrust deeply into the Angel who was to become his mate. Pounding repeatedly into his warmth, gripping his hips tightly to make sure they stayed connected as much as possible. Cass’s eyes glowed bright lighting blue, reflecting the color of his own green apple eyes. 

  
What he couldn’t see though was how they were actually glowing like the Angel’s, how while Cass had been sharing his power with him, working it so they could become mates. The power flowing within Dean was concentrating within his heart. As he thrust up over and over again, hitting that special spot within the man he loved, the power grew, linking with the other’s holy power. Bonding together, separating, merging, rupturing, sharing, dividing, joining, sundering in a constant give and take between. Each time the powers mixed and split before they reformed, filled in more holes found in each being. Power growing closer each time, it all came together in a kaleidoscope of incandesce light as Cass and Dean found climax together.

  
“CASTIEEEEEELLLLLLL”

  
“DEEEAAAAANNNNNN.”

  
Afterward nothing but silence, save for the HVAC system belching one last burst of pure rainbow glitter.

  
SPNSPNSPN

  
Dean woke slowly and leisurely, every muscle in his body lax after the best sleep of his life. Honestly he had never felt so good, his body pliant as if he had just been laid only more so. He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he could see was feathers. Clearing his eyes more, he noticed his room was covered in multiple feathers of all colors, though the most dominate were the black and brown ones. Black ones tipped in electric blue outlined with light green, while the cinnamon ones were tipped in candy apple green with sapphire outlines.

  
“What the fuck?” He tried sitting up in bed only to discover he was pinned down at multiple points. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Castiel behind him. He was still sleeping deeply, naked, arm wrapped around him along with one leg. But the most glorious thing the elder Winchester could see were the full bodied wings rustling slightly behind him. They were healthy, vibrant and radiating a clear pure power Dean could feel easily. 

  
As he continued to study those beautiful wings, creations he didn’t have a chance of ever finding something to rival their majesty, he felt something else. What he felt was deeper, closer to his chest, a connection which when he closed his eyes, led towards the man behind him. Concentrating he was shocked to feel information feeding into him. Information like how Cass was physically, his energy levels, how his power was laying mostly dormant for the moment due to him sleeping. He could also feel how calm and at peace with himself Castiel finally was, as if he felt he could relax and know he was safe around those he was with. 

  
It was an incredible feeling and Dean was instantly addicted to it. To feel how his Angel was, he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from him any more. Wouldn’t be able to say he was fine when he really wasn’t.

  
‘I also won’t be able to run away from you love. I’m bound to your side always.’ His deep gravely voice slid into his head.

  
“What the hell?” Dean barked out, thoroughly startled.

  
Raising up on his elbow, Cass looked at him with wise eyes. “Part of the bond Dean, I didn’t expect it, otherwise I would have told you.”

  
“That you can speak in my head?” Dean wasn’t sure if he liked that idea.

  
“I told you Angels don’t take mates usually, and when they do they soon disappear so they can live their lives. I have never met a bonded couple myself. And what powers they get they keep secret. The only things known is that they share their lives together, can feel each other and want to stay together always. Anything on top of that is a bonus.” Cass shrugged, but he was secretly pleased about it.

  
He was also pleased to be able to feel Dean in so many ways. He could feel power pulsing within his mate, his power, shared and growing stronger. Which was odd since he had shared his, he should have felt weaker, but he didn’t. He, himself felt stronger than he had ever before, but at this moment he wasn’t going to worry about it. He was reading so much about Dean, his heart rate, breathing, how he was starting to get hungry, and needed to take a piss.

  
Meaning it was time to get the day started, his first duty being to feed his mate, or he would be really grumpy for the rest of the day. He moved away from Dean, lifting his own wings away from his body, he frowned for a moment. Then his eyes lit up with holy glee and wonder as he gazed at something he had never expected to see. Something he hadn’t realized would happen and solved the puzzle as to how Dean was able to see his own restored wings.

  
Dean cocked his head wondering what had Cass feeling so thrilled and jubilant. “Cass? What has you in such a good mood?”

  
Unable to voice what had him so happy, instead he stood up and stretched fully, wings lifting above him. God it felt good to feel his wings again, he felt lighter, freer, like a true Angel once more. And best of all he had a mate, a mate he would share the rest of his life with. He wondered if Dean realized just what he meant by that? Probably not, but then again who knows how long their lives would actually be with all the crazy in it.

  
Striding naked over to the dresser, he rummaged through till he found what he was looking for. Slipping on a pair of Led Zeppelin boxers, he then grabbed Dean’s favorite Metallica shirt, pulling it over his head. 

  
“Hey why you wearing my clothes?” Dean grumbled, secretly pleased to see him wearing his clothes.

  
“Well, mine are dirty, and I didn’t feel like wearing them. So decided to change into something different.” He threw clothes at Dean, smirking when they hit him in the face. “Get dressed I need to feed you.”

  
Growling as he removed the shirt from his face. “Dude what the hell? No morning kiss even? Or what about a good secondary screw? I still want you to fuck me you know.” Still he pulled the shirt over his head with no problems.

  
“Dean if I kiss you right now, we won’t leave this room all day.” And while he loved the idea, he had other priorities. Care of his mate always coming first with him.

  
“Sounds good to me…” He licked his lips as he saw the outline of his new mate’s ass in his boxers. What he wouldn’t give to give it another pounding, after Cass fucked him of course.   


  
“Yeah but I can feel you are hungry, and you are going to need to eat a lot for the next few days to supply the energy your body needs to finish the transfer of power. So sorry no morning sex till after breakfast.” He could feel Dean’s annoyance, but also his appreciation and affection for someone watching out for him and only him. No doubt in his mind Dean had no clue as to what he was broadcasting, he would inform him later, when their bond settled.

  
“God damn it.” Still Dean crawled out of bed, getting dressed because he could feel his stomach complaining pretty shrilly. He watched as Cass threw on his own favorite pair of jeans, causing him to growl. When he saw Cass’s smug little smirk he growled even louder.

  
“Lets go Dean.” Cass called out as he opened the door. Stepping through he finished up with. “And if you like once done with breakfast we can see about sharing a morning flight together.”

  
Dean looked up confused at the comment. “What do you mean by that? What you want me to go flying with you? To see if your wings are fully functional?”

  
“No Dean, I mean we go out this morning, stretch our Grace touched wings and for the first time fly side by side as I have always wished and dreamed to do with you.” He smiled at getting to experience something so profound between them.

  
“Oh okay, sounds good.” He agreed, voice muffled as he brushed his teeth. Then the Angels words caught up to him, causing him to freeze for those few seconds Cass was walking down the hallway. “What do you mean fly side by side, wait are you saying I still have WINGS!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Yes I did leave some loose ends. I needed something to tie into for later stories when I get around to writing them.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Good-fellow reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I decided I needed another chapter to help tie up a few things dealing with the Fae. The last chapter featured mostly the boys and I really didn't want to take away from that. So decided to write this quick little epilogue instead.
> 
> Doesn't tie up all the loose ends but I hope it will bring to light some of the little plot twists and turns I had cooking up.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Epilogue

Puck walked down the halls of the palace located in the City of Everlasting Change in the land of Elfhame. He was due to give a report to the Queen and King over the status of the First Son and his Consort. Some news was good, others neutral but it was all relevant to their debt and honor.

  
Two Elftaur stood at the doors to the audience chamber, their pure white elven horse bodies, with pale lavender elven torsos standing tall and proud. They were a fairly new race, only a few million years old and for so long hunted for not being pure. But these two, full brothers had earned their positions with full honors. They along with the First Son had done a great service for the court, and in order to maintain the honor of the court, the rewards must equal the service given. 

  
Puck eyed Torfind, the older of the two males, his brother Urewien standing only a few feet away, pleased with what he was seeing. They were dressed in elven armor, light weight, flexible as no other armor could be, strong enough to stop a Dark Twilight troll’s double bladed axe. Barding covered their equine backs as well, down to hocks and knees, while bracers wrapped their legs. Their cloven hooves were sharp and deadly, pure silver in color. 

  
Their elven bodies reflecting the bloodlines of their ancestors with both sporting a light rose lavender tone. Slim and deadly they were, with arms easily able to pull the bows attached to their barding or use the lances held in their hands. Their faces were classic elven, with sharp indigo pointed eyes, blades for noses and firm stubborn lips. Long ears, which twitched catching every sound around them. 

  
They had both proven their loyalty and devotion to duty, even though they had not been part of the court till the First Son had come and freed them. And they in turn had not hesitated to do a duty not their own, protecting with their very lives the one most precious to the High Court. And what was the reward they had asked for in return for doing such a noble duty? They had simply asked to be allowed to live and leave. For they knew the normal fate of their kind when one of the pure race found them. 

  
They had been granted their wish, but also stopped and offered another reward if they wished it. They had been offered the most sought after and worked for honor warriors such as they could receive. They had been offered the chance to join the ranks of the Elven High Guard. Those tasked with Guarding the Royals themselves who were exalted in their own right, for they did not hesitate to give their lives to protect their charges. They devoted themselves to defense and protection of the Royals themselves and none denied their right to pass judgement on those who would harm them. 

These two were the personal guard of the one they saved thanks to the First Son, waiting outside the door for this was to be a private meeting. Both had been asked to wait outside while this meeting took place, so any who would try to interrupt would be met with fierce resistance. 

  
Knocking on the door, he murmured to the two faithful guards. “No interruptions, this should not take long.”

  
Neither guard acknowledged his words, which he approved up, they had their duty just like he had his.

  
Pushing the door open he closed it behind him, stepping into the private audience chamber of the Royals themselves.

  
The interior was large in size but decorated in minimal decor. Thick red carpet covered the floor, while the rest of the marble lined room was done in more gentle pastel tones. Long flowing crystal colored curtains, gently swayed in the breeze from the open doors over looking the gardens below. Sky blue and white chairs were positioned in corners, picked for style and comfort. A table with finger foods was set next to the chairs with goblets of wine already poured. 

  
Puck could see those he had come to report to, keeping his face impassive as suited an elf of his station in this situation. There were three steps between the upper level of the room where the Royals sat and were he would kneel down to report. Walking the 30 steps needed to reach it, he did exactly that and waited.

  
The first to speak as was what her right and privilege was Queen Amaralinde Mithradien Elvadriendra, daughter of retired Queen Isorfilinde Hithramir Celadriewyn. Her consort sitting at her left side and of royal blood himself was King Elvarion Anebrilas Harawien. To the Queen’s right perched on a cushioned stool was Crown Princess Eowarawyn Nithraclya Beladrielinde. She would be next in line to assume the throne when her parents decided to retire, which would not happen till she had married and produced at least two offspring. Her own chosen consort who would inherit the title of Prince for he was of noble but not direct royal blood stood at her back, on guard to protect his true love. Lord Galethien Vindir had almost lost his love once, he would not chance losing her again.

  
“Welcome Robin Good-fellow it is good that you have come. Please accept this offer of wine or samples of our chef?”

  
“I thank you much your highness.” Puck stood as he accepted both goblet and a single finger sandwich as high manners dictated. He took a single bite from the sandwich along with a sip of the wine, placing them on the platter held by the silent servant. Once it was whisked away the meeting started.

  
“So Royal factor tell me the news to be found surrounding the First Son and his chosen Consort?” The Queen asked, running fingers through her floor length silver hair. Her bright emerald eyes boring into his Celtic gold ones. Her six foot frame gowned in a dress of pure moonlight gossamer fabric. 

  
Puck as always was respectful in the presence of his benefactors, he bowed once again before beginning. “I am here to report that the First Son and his chosen Consort have consummated their union. The power we transferred to them has been absorbed by both. The Consort’s power has been restored to full measure, even after he shared his Grace with his Mate. As we planned, the magic specially designed to allow the Consort’s Grace to feed off worked perfectly.”

  
“I heard there were some issues with the Consort. That he was pricked which caused him to fall ill.” She scowled not pleased if the rumors were true.

  
“That is correct your Majesty, those I left in charge of the operation failed in their duty. I have since taken care of the issue.” 

  
“We are not pleased to hear the Consort was made ill. You were charged to see no harm came to him.”

“I understand your highest and will accept any punishment you wish to inflict.”

  
She shook her head, “Not this time Puck for we know you also are dealing with the Second Son’s Consort and he is most difficult to deal with. But we expect you to remember our generosity is not to be taken lightly.”

  
Bowing deeply once more, thankful to be given a reprieve after the near disaster of the Consort and natural allergies which came from using unfiltered Fae magic on a Heavenly Host member.

  
“Continue Robin.”

  
“Yes, of course. The First Son reacted even better to the remains of the faction which broke off with Prince Lomithralad Celadrieviel of the Winter Unseelie Court. Their domicile reacted how we hoped by burning away at their evil ways, yet leaving their natural power intact. It filled him with the power needed to complete the bond he will share with his chosen mate.”

  
“Good for he did us a great service.”

  
“Yes, my Queen, he did and I am pleased to see that he is given the reward which is his due.”

  
“Yes, he has been formally adopted into our clan, along with his brother and their Consorts.”

  
Puck was tempted to blink for even he had not anticipated the brother’s receiving such an honor. It simply was not done.

  
The Queen smirked, knowing her own bit of news monumental. “You are surprised? Many were, but we spoke with the Record Keepers, the Lore Masters and The Court of Duties and Honors. For the service they provided our family, they all agreed that simply bringing the First Son and his Consort together was not enough. It would be a stain on our honor if we did not grant them the rank due them.”

  
Quietly for he did not want to over step with his question. “But they are human ma’am.”

  
“Yes, we know but the First Son took out an entire Unseemlie court of the most evil of Fae. They came to help their own kind yes, but it did not negate the service they did to us. They took out an entire faction who were preparing for war, gathering power through blood magic and blood price. Something we Seelie abhor as you know. But not only did they defeat the evil ones, they prevented them from sacrificing our daughter for the final price. For their reward the First Son would have been given her hand in marriage, but…” She looked down at him with gentle affection as he continued.

  
“But the First Son was in love with the Angel and would not want her hand. He would also do his best to get out of it because he believes in free will. To have someone be given to him would run counter to everything he believes and fights for.” Puck actually admired the First Son for his determination to see that everyone had a chance to live the life they wished.

  
“Correct, so we set you the task of giving him what he truly wanted, especially when both were too shy and stubborn to do on their own. Still the Keepers, Masters and Court of Duties all said it was not enough to satisfy honor, not when the hand of an Elven Princess would result in eventual rulership. So to satisfy honor they have been adopted into our clan, both the First and Second Son and their Consorts. They have the same power and rank as Princes of the Realm though this news is to be kept secret. Only you along with the ones we spoke of know what honor they have been given. Otherwise those who seek to avenge the Winter Unseelie Court will go after them.” She glared down at him, letting him know exactly what would happen if he let slip the information he was being given.

  
“No worries your Majesty, I will tell no one.” Being burned alive, flayed a thousand times a day, and stripped of Magic itself for 1000 years was a punishment he had no interest in being sentenced to for giving away a Royal secret.

  
“See that you don’t. So what other news do you have?” She took a sip of her own ruby red wine.

  
Puck bowed again before continuing. “The Consort’s Grace has been fully restored thanks to the natural magic we fed it. It was slowly growing but would have taken centuries to reach full strength. Long after his mate would have passed.”

  
“Which would have brought dishonor upon us to allow one of our Princes to pass at such a young age.”

  
“As always correct my Lady. The Consort will continue to grow in power for when they consummated their union, the magic combination used on the First Son which caused him to grow wings, was permanently passed along to the Angel. As long as he stays with his mate and they enjoy each other regularly, he will grow to become the strongest in his rank of Angels. I do not know if he will grow powerful enough to destroy an Archangel, but he will not be able to be killed by one. He will be able to hold his own so he can protect the First Son.”

  
“Good for we did do many things which others might think edge towards less honorable means…”

  
Puck nodded his head agreeing instantly, “But sometimes needs must with the Devil drives.”

  
“Exactly Robin, continue.” A cool breeze blew in from the open doors, bringing much needed comfort to those inside.

  
“We pricked him many times to bring his emotions to the surface, to help him see what he was allowed to have. Otherwise who knew how long the First Son would have gone without.”

  
“Very good, now how goes it with the Second Son and his Consort?”

  
“It will take time for he is sly and cunning, he would see through many of the intrigues I would use. So if I may beg the Court’s indulgence to bring them together, it will take longer.”

  
“You have it, we know of his reputation and the difficulty of the task given to you.”

  
Bowing once more, “Thank you, is there anything else you wish to know my Queen?”

  
Shaking her head, true smile on her pale face, “No, you have served us well. I do thank you and wish you good luck.”

  
“I will continue to do so, if I have permission to leave?” He had so many things he needed to settle as he worked to help the Second Son.

  
Before the Queen could do so her daughter spoke up. “Robin I would ask a boon of you if I may.”

  
Puck bowed before meeting her eyes stating. “Of course my Lady whatever I can do.”

  
“The First Son knew not what he did when he helped rescue me by decimating those Fae. Nor did the Second Son know how making Prince Lomithralad Celadrieviel count all the salt would give Torfind and Urewien time to escape with me. So I would ask you, give these to both in some manner. So if ever a time comes when they have no hope, where they are in eminent danger such as what I was in, we can spring into action and rescue them. They are Princes of our Lands and we should never forget our duty to them.”

  
She handed him two silver rings, each emblazoned with the symbol of their house. Once in the human world they would revert to another image that none save those of their own kind would recognize. But if ever one of theirs ran across them, if the men ever crossed paths and angered a Fae, the ring would show what house the First and Second Son belonged to.

  
Taking the rings with another bow, he agreed. “Of course my Princess, I will see it is done myself.”

  
“Thank you. Those men are special and I am pleased to call them my brothers.” She dimpled then showing just how young she still was at only 10,000 years of age. “My little brothers of course." 

  
“Of course. Is there anything else I may answer or help with your Majesties?” He met the eyes of each Royal and his Lordship.

  
The Queen shook her head. “No Robin Good-fellow, see about your duties and keep us informed, take your time but not to much, for we wish to see the Second Son enjoy the happiness the First now enjoys.”

  
Bowing a final time, “It shall be as you request. I will start immediately.”

  
“Then you are dismissed Royal Factor and good luck.”

  
Robin Good-fellow turned around, holding the rings in his hand. He was already thinking of ways to get those rings their fingers. Once placed they could not be removed so he would have to figure out a way to make all of them forget they wore them to begin with. It would take time, but he would manage it, he was after all The Puck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I want to write more in this story line but I need to finish another AU first. I really was surprised at the twists and turns I managed to put into the tale.
> 
> It was suppose to be a 5-10K crack fic as I have stated many times. But honestly I love this story more. Because I just love stories which have happy endings with lots of action adventure and some good angst. 
> 
> I hope this is one that many enjoy and please leave me a comment if you did. I like reading them.
> 
> Have fun and Carry On First and Second Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter. I have more I need to work on among my work and other stories.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you do.


End file.
